This Love
by Shiroi Neko 18
Summary: Asakura Yoh seemed to live a normal dull life with his only friend Manta, that is until he bets Manta he can win tickets to a hot new bands first performance and he encounters someone that changes his whole life. was this what hao was waiting for? HaoYoh
1. Prologue

Chapter:** 1**

**This Love  
**

Prologue

_Been sitting on the edge of life_

_I can't seem to bring myself to see beyond_

_The haze that glows across my eyes_

"It's the Debuted" Manta said, the music playing in his earphone a dark seductive voice sending chills down his spine, he loved this music. "The first time that The Spirit of Fire band is going to playing live, and they are giving away V.I.P Tickets to see them up close but even better are the tickets to meet them." He turned to his serenely smiling friend. "Man, I wish I could win the tickets"

"You never know, you might, what do you have to do?" Asakura Yoh asked a smile on his lips as he spoke. He was usually silent, and reserved, the only one he interacted with was Manta. If it were not for Manta Yoh would live his life under a shady tree and taking naps the rest of his life. So far Manta had managed to get Yoh to book a flight back to Izumo, since the boy was homesick, to see his parents once more. After that, they had gone to small places to have fun; this could be another built memory and excuse to get Yoh out this June 28. The best day in the word, a perfect concert night.

"We have to call in this radio station, J-rock" he said, "They are giving them every hour on the hour" Yoh tilted his head, he had no idea what that meant. He did not even know who the Band Spirit of Fire was since he was not diverse in his music; Bob Marley just ruled his soul with his smooth music. He never felt the need to stray from it.

"So, call in" Manta closed his eyes then.

"Yeah, but it's only in the morning, at that time we are in class"

"Then let's not go to class"

"HuH!" Manta had a fit. Yoh chuckled, it was amusing how the simple mention of ditching class could get Manta all riled up.

"Why not? It's not as if there is anything important we are going to miss tomorrow, it's Friday" Yoh shrugged "We could go in late if you want"

"No" Manta said "I'd feel guilty for the rest of my life if I skipped school, why don't you call in for me, how about that" Yoh seemed to think about it for a second and then he nodded his head.

"Okay, sure" Manta's jaw dropped.

"You can't be serious Yoh"

"Actually, I am" Yoh laughed once more when his friend blew a gasket. "Calm down Manta, you act as If it's the end of the world, it'll work out" Manta shook his head.

"It's their first performance Yoh, you really don't understand how many people are dying to get this tickets! There is like one in a million, or even more shot of you even getting them" Manta sighed "It's just wishful thinking, you don't have to miss class"

"Let's make a bet then"

"Huh!"

"If I can get the tickets, then we go and have fun and forget about all this, but if I don't …I'll study for one day straight to compensate for missing that one class, how 'bout it?" Manta's jaw dropped again, but he could tell that he was not going to talk Yoh out of this.

"Alright, just remember your promise" Yoh nodded vehemently. There was no way he was going to lose this bet. There was no way he was going to study for that long to make up for his English class.

_Tell me you'll be mine_

_Tell me more, and more,_

_How you wanna play with me_

_And you're never through talking trash_

_Talk dirty in my ear_

_When you be talking naughty_

* * *

This was a weird Idea that came when watching A music Video By Big Bang. We'll see How I can develop it

Please review


	2. The Tickets Sell Out

Chapter:** 2**

**This Love**

The Tickets Sell Out

How long had it been…?

Yoh's head bobbed up and down as he tried to keep his eyes opened, he needed to stay awake and alert to call up when the time came. If not, he was going to have to keep his promise to Manta and he certainly did not want to spend good napping time studying things that didn't even seem important at the time. Sighing, he nestled his head on his crossed arms before him, the thick, way too big for him gray sweater was so comfortable and warm in the mornings cold weather, that he could just fall asleep.

He looked at his cell phone; it was almost going to be nine and still no luck. What the hell did it mean to call on the hour…or what was it that Manta had said…Yoh was confused and he didn't want to thnk about it. He just needed to know when to call.

The radio was blaring, and then he heard to call. The man in the radio was babbling after that, and all that came to mind was that this was his chance, he pressed the radial button and it speed-dialed to the station. Manta had given him the number,

There was a loud hissing noise that made him groan and then the line getting through, it was actually getting through. Then, it was answered, "Congratulations, you are the latest winner for the Band Of the spirit of Fire concert, you just one the last tickets, aren't you excited. What's your name?" Yoh slowly lifted his head as he said.

"I am in shock…and Yoh, I'm Asakura Yoh"

"Hahaha, my good boy, you were lucky" The man said "now let me tell you about where you can go and get your tickets" Yoh nodded, grabbed his notepad and pencil and noted everything else, repeating it over just to make sure that he had it right "So, when can I go?"

"You can come today, or tomorrow, but no later than this week" Yoh nodded and hanged up.

"Well, that was lucky" He frowned, did things always worked out like this?

* * *

Tokyo Studios, the place that made stars....

CRASH

"Hao? Where's Hao?" Anna asked as she walked around the room. Everyone was bored out of their minds, nothing fun ever happened with them. Horohoro, the second singer was playing a video game with Ryu who was the drummer. Tao Ren was meditating, shirtless and a yin yang tattoo in his back, an angry expression on his face. Lyserg was the only one in the room who was practicing his guitar, tuning it in and out, and strumming it to different beats. "I will say this one last time before I torture you all, where the fuck is Hao?"

That is when all of them turned to look at Anna "Ha, Anna, we weren't expecting you this early in the morning" Her death icy glare made Horo shut his mouth and she kept waiting for her answer. Ren finally sighed and gave in.

"He left, happy, said that it was time for him to spend with Opacho, they went shopping or something like that," the Chinese boy shrugged "You never know with him anyway, he could be just about anywhere"

"That good for nothing" Anna muttered to herself. "Alright, stop slacking off you dumbasses!" She snapped, "Get to practicing now, I am going to give Hao a piece of my mind when he gets back!" she growled.

* * *

_Somewhere off in the streets of Tokyo, Miles away_

Asakura Hao, lead singer to the band spirit of fire, needed something else to do. Like get away from all the stress that being a band singer brought. He, for once, wanted something normal. He had been born to this life, his parents were managers, knew how to get around, and he had been caught in the middle of it. Always in the publics eye, a celebraty baby and now, a singer. He wanted to escape it and have a life like the other's did, you know...the life with someone not stalking him every second! "So this is Tokyo," he said as he looked around, he was in the middle of some place in Tokyo, he was just not completely sure where. "Oh, look Opacho, a music store" he said and slowly approached it. He glanced in through the window and then walked inside.

"Is Hao-sama going to buy something?" Opacho said with a smile on her lips. She was the child he had forced his parents to adopt. The only thing was that he had to be the one to raise her and take care of her, because no one else was. Hao liked it. She was a bit of normal in his life, he'd like to believe.

"Not really" He said, he walked discreetly towards the store with her following after him, the cap on his head covering half his face, and he was wearing a normal plain gray shirt and light blue jeans with belts. He could pass off for any other kid, since his hair was hidden under his cap. It looked as though he had shorter hair. He didn't look up and expose his face until Opacho tugged at the hem of his shirt in an effort to get his attention.

"Hao-sama!" She giggled. Pointing at a Cd/Dvd Special of his band, with him in the cover, dressed with a baggy red shirt, and black jeans, with white shoes…he looked good. Well, he tilted his head, depending on what good was. Opacho kept looking around as Hao kept looking at the collection of CD/DVD that his band had produced and how they were all in an all out sale.

"Yoh!" The call was sudden. Hao looked to the side when he heard someone squeak, a girl with pink hair was standing there, a full blown blush on her face. She was shyly playing with her fingers in front of her, pushing both index fingers together, and she avoided looking him in the eye..._'A fan_?' he thought, unsure of himself. How did she recognize him?

"What's up" He said, thinking she had just said 'Yo' to him as a greeting of hello or something. Then she said something that made complete to no sense to him.

"So…uh, you missed school today again huh, the teachers are going to give you detention. St-Still, it's the last year, why are you ditching school, we only have a quarter left to finish" she said rather quickly but Hao still managed to catch it. Hao, was also confused as to what she meant by that. He did not even know her, let alone go to school as she had said.

"Uh" he managed to say before she cut him off, shaking her head and being even more hasty.

"Oh! I am so sorry, it's none of my business. I should have not said that!" She was waving her hands, blushing, and seemingly embarrassed. Hao had no clue what was up with her, and then she fell forward on the floor with a loud crash and a yell of pain from her.

He offered her his hand as he said "Ah, are you-" but was cut off and not allowed to finish.

"Yes, I'm fine!" she said quickly standing up "I...uh will see you later, I uh…yeah bye now!" She left running, a blush on her face and a distressed look on her face. Talking with Yoh had never been so hard before, and now, she felt completely foolish, and yet she was exhilarated, that she had gotten a chance to talk to him as well. This was the best day ever.

"Well, that was either a crazy fan or some other crazy person" He said, Opacho was gaping at the scene that had just happened and a couple of people were looking his way and soon looking away. It seemed as though this occurred every day...and perhaps...it was normal? "Come on Opacho, let's go," He murmured, a dark look crossing over his features and walked out of the store.

"Is Hao-sama angry?"

"No" He said a smiled down to his little friend. Opacho smiled back at him, "Let's go get something to eat and forget all of this ever happened." Hao knew that later he was going to have to return, and then he was going to have to face the wrath of Anna. Still, for now, he would do as he pleased.

"Okay" Still, in the back of his mind he was still hoping for something new, something good to come out of this.

* * *

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

Yoh stared at his hysterical friend as he gripped the tickets. He had not wanted to, but when he heard that the ticket area was just a little ways off, he was glad to go and get them, so he would not have to later. Of course, also to get Manta off his back from calling him a liar and that there was no way that the address was real. Apparently, the show was going to be in Tokyo Bay, a nice popular place, and just a little far from here, they could go in Yoh's car. "I am, I managed to win" he said once more.

"No Yoh!" Manta cried "You just don't win, I mean I have never won a thing in my life and you…you won these incredible tickets" A smile split his face "Thank you" Yoh smiled at him.

"You're welcomed" That was when the lazy boy stood up "Now I'm hungry," But Manta was no longer listening, he was to lost in his tickets to even pay attention to what was going on around him.

* * *

Hmm, this seems like a weird idea, i know. I'm glad many seem to like it. I hope you liked this chapter.

Uh..please review.


	3. Preparations

Chapter:** 3**

**This Love**

Preparations

_I ma Never take life to serious_

_"My Parents Is TrippEn"_

_A drug Addiction_

_What you've become,_

_The center of My Mind_

_My one and only secret!_

_Straight forward and spit out, what am I?_

The music subside and a strong sound of releaf floater through the room. The band members were being pressured to do the best they could, practice, and set ups. This was like the A hundred and twentieth time that they were singing the same song, their bodies were heavy and sweaty, their throats ached with all the singing and dancing they had done. The once in guitars had hurt their fingers, and Ryu, well he was still looking forward to drum up some more noise and some more rehearsal even though his ears had gone a slight deaf.

"This is absurd!" Ren hissed as he slumped over, but maintained himself standing.

"Tell me about it dude," Horohoro agree as he crouched down, his feet had blisters on top of blisters.

"Come on, one more time you guys" Anna said a stern look on her face as she said it. The only thing she had done was sitting there with her favorite It girl magazine and looked bored while she ignored them. She would only make them stop when she thought it did not sound right, or when one of the slingers swerved their words. However, she sitting there looking pretty, legs crossed and with a lot to read seemed to be enjoying this torture a tad to much. This was it for Hao.

"I'm bored of practicing over and over again, we're great okay, give it a rest or you'll kill us" Anna narrowed her eyes at him as she flipped some of her blond hair up. There was one thing that she could not stand was when someone did not listen to her, and Hao had proven to be someone who could not be dominated by her. Secretly, she feared him more than he even feared her. She even doubted that Hao, the handsome lead singer of The Spirit Of Fire even had a fear. That did not stop Anna from trying to control him.

"Who's the manager here?" She hissed stomping her foot as she sat up and clapped her hands. "Once more, from the top!" Hao narrowed his eyes at her and mockingly flipped his one beautiful long hair back in a way to ruffle her up even more.

"Who's the lead singer here" Hao said, dropped the microphone and left the stage.

"Hao!" She hissed "Hao!" Everyone else followed their lead singer leaving Anna standing there with a perplexed look on her face. There was never a time when Hao decided that they had enough practicing singing was his passion. Perhaps something was not right with him, or maybe she had over done it. Was the pressure of tonight being their first performance, live, perhaps just a bit too much for him? Anna decided to let him throw his little tantrum, hoping that tonight everything was going to go alright.

She knew it was.

Still, something in the pit of her stomach told her that something was going to happen and she was not going to like it.

* * *

_**The Dressing Room **_

The band members entered their room, exhausted, Hao just plopped himself in his sofa chair and stared at the blank television, a glare on his brown eyes "Opacho, can you get me something to drink please." The girl nodded and giddily ran over to the fridge as she chirped a "Yes Hao-sama" Horo made a face at that as he took off his shoes and then pointedly stated.

"She should be calling you dad" Horo commented, getting a glare from Hao. The blue haired male glared back.

"I'm not that old," Hao said, crossing his own arms and sitting up a little straighter.

"You could be, your eighteen dude," Horo continued on his path of destruction. "What normal eighteen year old adopts a kid?"

"So, you're nineteen, sue me" Hao stated the age difference. "Why don't you go bury yourself somewhere and never come out!"

"I would sue if I could, but you're a psycho!" Horo hissed back, getting on his knees ready to fight if he had to "Besides, you have an ugly face, go stick it down the toilet where it belongs!" Hao sat up a little straighter and leaned forward making Horo flinch away.

"Why must you always argue? Go hang yourself" Hao smiled, a chilling smile that made Horo want to crawl down deep under the dirt for real. Just seeing Hao smile like that, he knew that Hao would be the one hanging him.

"He does have a point though," Lyserg added, running a hand through his sweaty green hair. "You are like a father to that kid"

"Hmm, Mr. two good shoes dropping his two cents when he was not asked" Hao disliked Lyserg a lot. There was no real point to it, he would even let him on the group, but that didn't mean that he liked him!

"That makes no sense, after all you should know that" Lyserg shook his head, folded his arms and started his list off "You are mean you know, you could treat everyone here a little better, but the only one you treat well is Opacho. Other than that, I've heard that you have been ignoring fans and saying weird shit to them"

"Of course I do, she's like my little sister" Hao then made a face and was about to comment on the fan part when Horo cut in on him.

"Daughter" Horo added, only to be hit on the head with a heavy pillow. "Ouch, dude, it's called a joke." Hao narrowed his eyes and in an Icy voice said.

"We had someone who loved jokes back then too, I wonder what happened to him" That made Horo freeze and zip his mouth shut. He knew exactly what had happened to that guy, he had been exiled and persecuted, at least that is what he had heard. Still, there was not use risking it with Hao. Ren on the other hand sighed and moved to the kitchen of the small room, why couldn't they stop their nonsense already? Hao ignored Horo and glared at the green haired member of their group "Who the hell care's about fans! You seem to be the only one who is obsessed with getting a good image"

"Lighten up everyone; we can't all gang up on Hao for being an Ass" Ren rolled his golden eyes. He himself had said some things he was not proud of, but the media could really drive a boy insane.

"I just think he needs a personality change sometimes, not all the time"

"If only" Hao shrugged "what do you want me to change? So I ripped up a few lyric sheets and ended up nearly burning this place down, I ended up flipping out at a sign in, it's not my fault people are so annoying." If there was, one thing that Hao hated was the contact of humans. Especially those who were idiotic and did not have a brain in their heads, alternatively, would gush all over him. They were just plainly DISGUSTING!

"They were asking for Autographs," Ryu said in a low voice as if to say that it wasn't as bad as Hao made it out to be. That was when the Asakura flipped and then yelled.

"The damned bitches were asking me to let them suck my dick!" He made a displeased face as everyone else got a shocked face. Ren recovered enough to add in a comment of his won.

"Oh for damns sake, where the hell is this conversation going, there is a kid in the room!" Ren hissed, he had to stop them from moving this conversation even further.

"Don't worry, Opacho already knows. I had the talk with her" Hao said as if that solved everything.

"What is she like eight!" Horo snapped.

"Everyone!" Ryu hissed, he was the one covering Opacho's ears, even though she was giggling and holding out a water bottle for Hao. Hao stood and gratefully took it from her.

"Let go of her Ryu" He said and then turned to everyone. "I know you are all worried about the impression we are going to leave on people for our first presentation, but we can make this our encore, and just simply continue to make more music without public appearances"

"Do what you want!" Ren snapped.

"Are you crazy dude, we are also getting music videos done, we are racking in the money" Horo's eyes gleamed greedily.

"He has a point though!" Lyserg argued, "Is that all we are doing this for? Money? It is not worth it if we'll have rumors about us spread"

"I'm not doing it for money!" Hao hissed.

"Yeah right" Ren mocked.

"Bam, bam," Hao turned his back on them "We came to set this shit on fire didn't we, let's make some noise tonight and then decide what we feel, if we like it then we continue" Hao shrugged, is not like he found something new in this. It was not as adventurous as he thought it might be. He had been foolishly hoping for something new….

"True" Ren said as he agreed, Horo slowly nodded his head. Ryu shrugged and Lyserg still looked a little displeased.

"Well, all we have to do is try" Horo cheered breaking the silence that fell, since he still had to voice out something that was bothering him "Oh and Hao, who the fuck would ask to suck you off!"

"HORO!"

* * *

_Later that day…well night now somewhere else in strange city Tokyo_

_Asakura Yoh residence _

Wearing light blue jeans and a black muscle shirt, and a white over shirt to cover it, two belts around his waist and sneakers, his headphones around his neck, Yoh was ready to go pick up Manta. Just as he was leaving he grabbed his cap, wallet, cell-phone, and keys, locked his door and walked over to his car. A White Honda Accord, he had bought it used, but it was at a good price, it ran like new, and it was the perfect transportation to take him anywhere he wanted to go. After all, being a graduating high school student took a lot out of you. One press of the remote button on his hand, his car unlocked.

He got in, closed the door and placed the key in the ignition, and placed on his seat belt. He looked over his mirrors before pressing on the break and pulling the driver stick back to D, and moved out of the curve and onto the street. Taking his time he drove his car, when he came to a red light, he turned on his CD/Radio and listened to his Bob Marley. Then he kept driving until he finally reached Manta's house. He pulled out his cell phone and called him up "Manta, I'm outside already" he said as soon as his friend answered.

"_Really? Okay, I'll be out soon"_

"Kay" And he hanged up.

He only had to wait two minutes before Manta came running out of his house telling his mom that he was going to hang out with Yoh, to a concert and that they were going to return late. She seemed displeased, but she liked and trusted Yoh, she wished them good luck and saw them off. "Sorry about my mom"

"It's okay," Yoh, said with a small chuckle, "I wish my mom would worry at least a bit as your mom does about me" Yoh sighed.

"I'm sure she does, your mom and dad are just always on the move" Yoh shrugged. He never blamed his parents for their lack of attention on him. He never really had anything missing. His parents provided everything for him, still, he sometimes wished that they would be there for him, he did not need everything, and he just needed a real mother and father in his life. Not even his grandparents seemed to care much about him now. He felt completely detached from his family.

"Yeah, I know" Yoh said in a nonchalant tone, not even willing to argue it out or complain about it. He was done with that.

"Ah, don't look so down, you told me you were at least going to try and like the band" Manta encouraged and Yoh shrugged once more.

"I don't even know any of their songs"

"I figured you would use that excuse, so I brought a CD for you to listen to" Yoh got a skeptical look on his face.

"Do I have to listen to them?"

"Yoh! Come on" Yoh chuckled once more and once he came to a red light, stopped his car and pressed the eject button. He carefully took out his Bob Marley CD and placed it safely in its case as Manta carefully placed in his own Spirit of Fire band CD in. "the first song is called Back to Back" Yoh watched as Manta finished placing the CD and then a few seconds later a shrilling high noise filled his car. It was a booming sound.

_Back to back, we've never seen each other eye to eye_

_Who are you? Why should I like you?_

_Even if I gaze into your eyes _

_All I see is the distance that pulls us apart_

_Like the spell cast to mixed emotions_

_The Déjà vu that hits on my many identities_

_Who does my heart beat for? _

"Oh" Yoh said as he begun to drive once again, his eyes completely focused on the road as he heard the song begin with a long guitar introduction. Then someone began to sing, it was clearly a guy, his voice sounded good, Yoh liked it and the music wasn't bad either, but he still preferred Bob Marley. Manta had good taste, he guessed. As soon as the song was over, he turned to Manta and asked, "Who was the singer of this song?"

"Well, there are like three singers, this one was Hao at his best, he is the lead singer of the band and he writes most of the lyrics" Manta explained as another song began to play, a lot different from the previous one but were deep in their conversation to pay attention to it.

"Hao?" Yoh questioned, feeling as if he had heard that name before, but there was no way to place it. He shrugged it off, there was just no way.

"Yeah, that's his name, they usually call him Pyro, but I went to go look up their real names, his is Hao, the thing is that they won't give you their last names" Manta said making a disappointed face, and then his facial expression changed as he thought of more things to mention about his favorite band.

"That sounds interesting," Yoh said, but wanted to hear more "who else is in the band?"

"Well there is Horokeu, nicknamed HoroHoro and is nicknamed Wave when in the band" Manta's eyes were lit up as he spoke excitedly while Yoh tried to catch his every word and drive at the same time. Having to stop occasionally "Then there is Ren, he is Electric, it's supposed to mean how he is explosive but he seems a little nutty to me, but they spell it. Then there is Ryu who is really Ryunosuke and in the band Vert. Lyserg who in the band is Dust, I have no idea though and there were no mentions as to why that is" Manta paused for a second to catch his breath since he was speaking way to fast "Oh! And the demon, or should I say Anna who is their manager! She is a hot blond"

"How come you like them so much?" Yoh asked after a minute. Manta shrugged.

"I don't know, they are just one of my favorite bands," Manta explained while he balled his small fists at the side of his seat and Yoh chuckled.

"I can see why coming to see them means a lot to you, even V.I.P passes just to get a close up of the band, since I was not lucky enough to also get the pass to meet them for real" Manta shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, we still get to go see them and up close!" Yoh smiled at him, Manta was practically bouncing in his chair and they still had a long way to go. He stepped on it a little more, the speed to match those cars passing him by.

Maybe this concert was not going to be so bad, it might be fun…

_Because Facades begin to crumble_

_A divine feeling spreads through my heart_

_To know that I have your back pressed to mine _

_A Silver Ribbon that ties us down together_

_Stones that have crumbled this mask and we share one pain_

_I keep wishing we'd turn around_

_But we're holding back_

_Back to back, we've never seen each other eye to eye_

* * *

**I know, this is kind of weird, Since I am making the lyrics up as I go…hope you are all still enjoying this fic… Thank you for all the reviews! **


	4. Twin Ballad

Chapter:** 4**

**This Love**

Twin Ballad

_This is My song_

_A song from the swell in my heart, _

_The one I own from in deep..._

_Belongs To me_

_Belongs to you_

_It belongs to us....._

It was crowded.

"Hey Yoh, look we can buy some stuff" Yoh looked to the side, and just followed Manta as he entered a room. There were bold posters of the band, and that was when he saw the band leader, shirtless, black baggy pants and red belts, he looked sexy as hell. Looking around he noted other things, mimic earrings like the lead singer, bandana like the other one with blue hair, and different designer shirts. A glistening CD case caught his attention, but then he felt a tug on his sleeve and Manta pulling him to go further inside.

So far, everything about this place was incredible.

* * *

"Where the hell is Hao!" Anna hissed. She was in the midst of a panic. All the other band singers were dressed in their costumes. Red in a short button Chinese shirt that showed his belly button and baggy black pants, and normal rubber shoes, Horo was wearing all blue, a baggy blue shirt with a white puffy coat, and dark blue jeans, and blue sneakers. Ryu had a white suit with purple, still fixing his hair, and he turned around to regard Anna.

"He said that he had to do something with his hair, so he changed and placed on a cap and ran out of here" Anna gritted her teeth, her short black dress and red scarf was all she was wearing. Lyserg had a weird white designer suit, all white, and matching dress shoes. Opacho was gone as well as Hao.

"I am going to kill him!" Anna yelled and ran out of there, "Guards!" She called out, two men came running over, one in a blue suit and the other in red. "Go look for Hao and drag his ass back here! NOW!"

"Where would Hao go?"

"Shouldn't he be in the next room?"

"Why are you sending the guards, you never have before"

"SHUT UP!" Anna barked, making them all fall silent "now, regards of Hao not being here, we are on in twenty minutes and Hao or no Hao, all of you are going to go on stage and perform, and someone has to take his place as lead singer, now HURRY UP!" There was no room to argue in, Anna was at her limit and they knew it. Therefore, they did as they were told and finished preparing themselves as best they could and got to their instruments and sets.

* * *

_Making my own Rules_

_I pull through the night_

_And Vanished before the wind_

_It pulls me down_

_You're making me drown_

Hao laughed to himself as he walked around the people who had come to see him, he could barely even hear himself speak let alone think. Opacho's little hand tightly in his he was wearing light blue jeans and a black muscle shirt, and a white over shirt, two belts around his waist one with a star buckle and sneakers, and his hair tucked up under his cap. He had his trademark star earrings on, but then again, who else didn't have them. "Hao-Sama!" Opacho giggled.

"Yes"

"They are looking for you!" she pointed to the guys with the red suit and the one with the blue suit, he narrowed his eyes, knowing Anna had sent them.

"Damn" he said, bumping into a few people as he weaved himself through the crowd, he had to lose them, bad for him the guy with the red suit had not lost him. The guy with the blue suit had, and they got lost and separated from each other. That was when the guy with the blue suit seemed to have spotted 'Hao' once more and went to get him.

"Hao-sama, he is going to reach you"

"Great, lost one and have to lose the other" Hao kept rushing through, but the crowd was not cooperating with him. He fucking hated it how these guards always managed to find him and stay tightly on his tail. He kept pushing forward, but soon, the crowd was relenting for the guard and pressing him more and more to one corner.

Where these people really his fans?

Didn't seem like it, before he knew it his arm was grabbed "Hao-san, Lady Anna wants a word with you and she is angry, so come along" Hao glared at them.

"Well, she can be pissed all she wants"

"You'll be on soon" Hao sighed, he could fight back, but he had a commitment to his band, and he had to keep it as its leader. He nodded his head, maybe, after the show he could come and look around, but he doubted it since he was going to be the one who was going to have to greet the lucky people that would come back stage after it.

"This is so unfair"

* * *

_Then The world twist My Thoughts_

_Brings me to my knees_

_I can only smile, I smile, _

_Am I only looking at myself through a mirror?_

"Look Yoh" Manta said, tugging his seemingly reluctant friend around. The crowds were rough and pushing. There were many happy people, happy chatter, and people preparing to get into the arena dome and watch the band they had come here to watch actually perform for the first time. They had hopes that this was going to be the one and incredible performance ever.

"I see" Yoh said, confused and not really liking the things around him. Some were interesting, but he just wanted to get this over with "can we go now?"

"Calm down" Manta hushed him. Yoh sighed and kept following until someone roughly grabbed his arm, pulling him in a way that could tear his arm out of his joint. "Hey" he said, a glare on his face "what's your problem"

"Come, Lady Anna is mad at you" the tall dressed in blue guard looking guy pulled him along.

"Lady Anna?" Yoh asked confused, before he was thrown over the man's shoulder and taken. He was being kidnapped, abducted, he was being taken away and it scared the hell out of him "Manta!" he yelled, and then kicked at the person, creating a scene. The man 'oofed' when he got him on the chest, but that was about it, no other damage was done. "Ack, HELP!" He felt his waist be squeezed tightly.

"Look, its Hao!" A girl screeched.

"What?" Manta said, looking around as the man gripped Yoh well and ran with him, Manta followed. Beyond the point that he was being trashed and pushed around, he managed to manevour around the crowd that was also following the tall man. Which made it a little simpler. Either way, he had to save his friend.

"Hey! Give me back my friend! Kidnapper!!" He roared.

There was no one that was going to stop him from getting Yoh back!

* * *

_I inhale the possabilities_

_Bring myself to my knees_

_I feel folded under the pressure_

_It pulls me down, and I drown_

"Where are you taking me?" Yoh asked a glare on his face and Manta right beside him, the man had let him down and Manta to come along. Still he did not respond instead the guard just kept pushing him until they came to a door, there was a man with a red suit there, and who had a boy with similar clothing as Yoh and a little dark skinned girl with wide eyes. The other boy was glaring as well and seemed oblivious to him.

"It's Hao, The Pyro, lead singer!" Manta said.

"Look! Hao-sama, that boy looks like you" Opacho giggled out. Hao looked up and spotted said boy, his eyes widened, as did Yoh's. That was when the door burst opened and Anna and the band members came out, all ready to yell at Hao for being late and careless, when they saw two of him. Two perfect copies of Hao. From head to toe, dressed the same.

"You look like me!" They both said, under their breath.

"Oh my damn, it must be a crazy Hao fan!" It would not be the first, but this one topped it. He was identical to Hao.

"Who's the real Hao?" Asked Anna, who was completely confused "what kind of Joke is this!" she growled. Hao on the other hand ignored his band and their manager's outburst and shut them up when he said.

"What's your name kid?"

Yoh's eyes went back to Hao and smiled "Hi, I'm Asakura Yoh"

Jaws dropped to the floor.

"Oh, he is a crazy Hao fan" Horo said, never expecting the boy before him to even claim the Asakura last name as his won. As for Anna, she was completely confused, for Hao's last name was never mention anywhere and no one had a clue what it was.

"Well, he seems nicer than Hao" Lyserg added in. "a lot nicer.

"Maybe we should replace him" Horo wisely added.

Yoh was glaring by now, annoyed at the people around him as well as Hao who wanted nothing more than for them to shut up "I'm not a crazy Hao fan, who are you anyway" Yoh turned to all of them, a glare on his face. It was much softer though than Hao's sharper glares. But he wanted to know why they were making him off to be a crazy person. That was when Hao smirked and stepped up, offering his hand to the equal version of himself, if not softer.

"I'm Asakura Hao, lead singer to The Spirit of Fire Band, shouldn't you know, well they do call me Pyro" Yoh shrugged and shook hands with Hao. Something there suddenly transpires between the two, it was a strange electric connection that neither Hao, nor Yoh had ever experienced. It was a strong feeling of wanting to know more of the person, and it was hard to let go of each other's hands.

Yoh smiled and closed his eyes "Well, I just came to keep my friend company, I never really heard of your band" He pointed to Manta who waved at them and jaws dropped again. They were not expecting a little short blond boy next to Yoh who could match the size of Opacho, even Hao was taken a little aback.

"Another midget lover, what is he eight?" Horo asked.

"HEY!" Manta hissed, a glare on his round eyes. "I'm eighteen for your information and don't you dare call me midget again" Yoh had a bored look on his face now, a serene look really. He was no longer interested on what was happening here. Anna, though still did not want to drop this, she had suspicions now. How can this Yoh person look like Hao and even have the same last name when he was not even a fan. Unless he was lying and doctors had come up with a new way to change people's appearances completely.

This was suspicious, completely.

Yoh feeling like everything was finished here and they were not supposed to be here decided it was time to go "We'll be leaving now," he said waving at them, walking away. Manta followed him with a glare on his face. He had never felt so betrayed by his favorite band, being called a midget, he'd kill that blue haired singer.

"Wait!" Hao called out, before they left. He still had a lot of questions and just watching Yoh leave just like that made him start to panic "Why don't you come back here after the show, so we can talk more" Hao passed him some passes.

"I don't wanna" Yoh whined, but Manta started to whine as well and snatched the tickets.

"Come on Yoh!" Yoh sighed and then solemnly nodded his head.

"Alright" With that, they finally left. Making Hao feel excited for the first time on his life to actually get to go on stage and perform his hit singles. It was a strange feeling to want and impress Yoh, and to be around him some more.

"What were the odds of Anna sending her guards to look for Hao, only to come back with not only him, but his twin look alike as well?" Horohoro thought aloud.

"Scary huh" Ren added.

"I think this is interesting though," Hao said, and then they all turned towards Anna. She sighed, rolled her eyes, and decided to order the band to get towards the stage and to start the performance.

"Come on you idiots, let's get the night started!" She said and they nodded, running towards the stage with all their equipment. Still, there was a look of displeasure in her face, and she had to wonder if anything here was about to change.

_It's Pale,_

_It's Suffocating, _

_A blind pure feeling_

_It's me, It's you_

_It's us....._

* * *

(It's been long huh, Oh well. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I also now need to focus on school, so whenever I get free time. Also, thank you for all your reviews, I saw them and decided I must make time to up-date See you around next chapter!)


	5. Let's Get Away

Chapter:** 5  
**

**This Love**

Let's Get Away

The band was pumped.

Just outside in the crowd, there was roaring and cheers just for them. It made them all feel like they were loved, but not exactly for themselves but by the music they sang and the beat that pulsed whenever it was heard. It could pierce the heart, or bring tears to your eyes. It was a part of them, it was an adrenaline rush, and it was their spirit and soul. As for Hao, he still wanted some time to get to know Yoh and kept wondering why they looked so alike. Was he going to see Yoh down in the roaring crowd, and would Yoh be cheering for him?

The questions buzzed in his head as he tried to remember the lyrics of the song he was going to begin with, this was his moment and he had to grasp it. There was so much here, and he wanted to explore it. Sighing, Hao prepared his mini microphone that looped around his ear and came down to his lips. He then made sure that everyone was well prepared for the lights to go on and let everyone see them and let the night begin. Everyone was nervous around him as well as exited, he turned his head back and smirked and then turned back around, the crowd waved their glow sticks and he could hear the lights being prepared to shine on them.

"We're on in five," Ren said.

"Four" Horo continued

"Three" Ryu and Lyserg said at the same time.

"Two" Opacho chirped.

"One" Hao smirked into his microphone as the spotlight came to be on them and people yelled at the top of their lungs, just by the majestic sight of them. Hao's sharp eyes roamed over the crowd from the back, and finally the front row, where he spotted Yoh with a bored expression on his face and his little friend bouncing up and down, clutching the tickets he had offered to Yoh. He hoped he used it. Just seeing him was enough to finally cut through the roar.

"AAAAHHH! WE LOVE YOU!"

"Hey There Tokyo? Are you ready to Hip-hop and jump!"

"YESSS!"

The crowd was even more pumped up, jumping up and down that it sounded like heavy thunder hitting the ground. There was just one thing that he noticed.

Yoh, truly was not a fan.

That made Hao completely happy.

Soon in time, he was going to make Yoh into his one and only real fan. As in not the band, but Asakura Hao's only. Whatever brought that thought on, didn't really matter to him as long as it came true. He narrowed his eyes and signaled for the guitars to give off a sharp sound.

The music started then, and he let his voice flow out of his lips, a smooth and delectable sound that made everyone shiver from the sound of it. Even Yoh, felt the nudge in his heart to just be compelled and look up at Hao as he sang out with his spirit, the words said:

**Hao**

_I got a best friend named J, he said yo man Am I sick or what?_

_Straining up to place a defense,_

_He decided to play this game_

_Influenced, by her scent the fact that she was his_

_Cause she could shake her hips, and she could bow all the way down_

_Because she could belly dance, and command you at her request_

_Her voice a solid spell__ taking over, and taking over his mind_

_I ended up saying, yeah fool rotten to the brain with her icy lips!_

**Horo:**

_Promise me he had said, promise you'll never let me fall_

_I can't keep allowing her to dance and follow me through my veins_

_Her words were slashing up his heart and tearing him apart_

_As she played with his emotions, toyed him around_

_And moved her hips, shaked her ass, and seduced every man_

_Still wrapped around her finger_

_Helplessly pressed to the wall he yelled at me _

_Straight forward and spit it out, what am I?_

**Ren: **

_He could feel it grasping, he had said_

_Cold fingers in the dead of night seemed to pull him back_

_Dropping to his knees, felt shivers run through_

_He was in too deep_

_An escape from the suffocating fantacy was all he needed, all he needed_

Hao:_**"I...Want to be with you…."**_

_She spoke lies, she spoke lies_  
_Entrancements placed above his flesh_

_He was running hot, he was running out of time_

**Hao: **

_Hey yo, hey all. I used to have a best friend named J_

_He got sucked under the claws she wore, and the pretty mask that was her name_

_He had said, my friend I am __thinking it was one thing, doing it was another_

_Never felt the slap, reality delivered_

_The night that he had spend together he had whispered_

_My love is over, her love is dead, and I am at my end_

_But I still can't let her go_

**Ren: **_Every desire, every secret, every longing held_

**Horo: **_Once..Upon…A … Time…_

_There was a fool named J_

_He USED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND_

_And now I must say,_

_Goodbye_

**Hao: **

_He could not see the lies before him_

_He could not escape_

_He kept whispering in a melodic innocent voice echoed through these nights_

_Wishing she'd come and visit his grave_

_A deep obsession already digging into it deep_

_When she found that her only true lover was dead_

_He had once said, I can't help but searching for that something that is there_

_Keeps calling me back, it's pulling me back, and dragging me down!_

**Ren: **

_He could feel it grasping, he had said_

_Cold fingers in the dead of night seemed to pull him back_

_Dropping to his knees, felt shivers run through_

_He was in too deep_

_An escape from the suffocating fantacy was all he needed, all he needed_

Hao:_**"I...Want to be with you…."**_

_She spoke lies, she spoke lies_  
_Entrancements placed above his flesh_

_He was running hot, he was running out of time_

Horo: **"Bitch, you can't leave me!"**

**Hao: **

_Kept hoping to see something there I've Got Nothing better to do_

_Her image has become like my lifeline I Ma Never take life to serious_

_Dead within his veins, he was a fool_

_He was my friend with the name J_

_Now he's dead_

_Paid the price of a girl who toyed with his heart_

_Straight forward and spit out, what am I?_

_As the cold fingers of the night brush by_

_Felt shivers run through_

**Ren:** _"I...Want to be with you…."_

The crowd roared to life hearing the end of the lyrics. It had the members already panting and slightly sweaty as they found they enjoyed singing aloud. Then more songs were sung each one of them strung together by mere seconds to let them catch their breath, and people were getting boisterous by the moment. Yoh watched as Manta jumped up and down, but the only thing that he found fascinating about the band was its lead singer. The boy could sing, and his voice truly was incredible, it seemed to call to a part deep within him.

It made his blood pulse.

And it made him shiver in a way he had never felt before.

It left his mouth dry, and he could hardly get a thought straight.

The way they all seemed to hypnotize the crowd. Yoh wrapped his arms around himself and then watched as they went on to singing once more, the place was blaring with music that made him want to move and at the same time he was embarrassed to even move his body in anyway. For a long time, all he could think about was the lead singer and the passion that burned within his eyes as he sung out with a deep burning passion. Yoh's breath caught _'Oh…I see.'_ He thought '_that is why they call their band the spirit of Fire' _

His doe eyes sparkled, and he felt a feeling that he had never really felt in his chest before. Warmth.

* * *

**Later, after the concert. **

Manta was jumping up and down with an exited look on his face. It was one in the morning but there was so much adrenaline running through both their bodies that they did not even feel the slightest symptoms of sleep come over them. "Oh man!" Manta gushed, "Did you see when Hao made that back flip on stage along with Ren and Horo, to make it look like a star, that was so AWESOME! I wish I were able to do something like that! But back flips are hard to do though, not to mention scary, he he he" Manta totally felt like he could run for days and never get tired.

"They're not" Yoh said, "You are just scared to do them, remember when I was trying to teach you how to do one?" This caused Manta to pout. Yoh let out a low chuckle at the face his friend made, it never ceased to amuse him.

"It is scary though! And you are tall and slender, while I am short and well yeah, a short stump" Yoh shook his head, and leaned against the wall as everyone slowly exited, some shoving to get out of there, and many standing around to call their parents to pick them up. Manta suddenly held out the back stage tickets that Hao had handed them and showed them to Yoh who gave them a wary look. "Do you want to go? Or should we head home already?" the short blond asked, knowing that his friend was still shaken up by getting take already back stage at the thought that he was Hao. Which Manta at that moment had thought it was strange, Hao and Yoh, now that he thought about it and looked at the situation closer, really did look like twins, the world was sure strange and funny playing tricks like that.

Besides that, he wouldn't mind that they left already after all they had already met them so to Manta it was no skin off his back if his friend wanted to leave already. "Well" Yoh said, looking hesitant. "You did want to meet them, and this was one of your planned adventures, so you decide, don't leave with any regrets of today" Manta looked down at the tickets contemplating. He wanted to go, but not at the cost of Yoh's unhappiness.

"Still, I don't want you to be uncomfortable" Manta said "After what happened" This caused the careless boy to chuckle once more.

"It's alright Manta, besides we were invited, I guess it's only right that we go" Yoh looked over to a group of cheering girls that had lined up beside the backstage door "Besides, we won't be the only fans going back stage right, we can have a quick look see to what happens and slip out as we wish right?" Manta grinned and nodded.

"If you are sure"

"I'm sure"

"Oh man! Maybe I can get my CD signed" Yoh smiled at Manta as Manta said, "You should get a CD as well; we didn't manage to get you one because you were suddenly kidnapped."

"Yeah, I still don't get what all that was about" Yoh said, shrugging. "It was odd" For he could not really think about being someone else's twin. He failed at anything; he did not think he deserved one.

"Yeah, that's for sure" Manta agreed, knowing Yoh loved the simple things in life and he was not about to complicate it for him.

That was when the door opened and girl manager stood there in all her glaring glory. She had on her trademark short black dress that made every girl envy her curves and made every man drool. Well there were exception to haters and boys that didn't have any interest in her. Her shoulder length blond hair was neatly combed and a red scarf was draped around her neck as she looked everyone over. "There is not fucking way that this many of you could have won a ticket to see the band" She said.

People were all silent. Some excited and others were wondering if they were going to be able to sneak in. "We have our tickets" Said a random girl with an attitude problem. There was no way that anyone was going to stop her from meeting the man of her dreams, Pyro-sama himself in the flesh. Boy, she wanted to touch his rock hard looking abs. They looked so sweet the way they glistened with his sweat, and the lights bouncing off his chest when his shirt was discarded on stage.

"Wait your turn" Anna snapped, and then pointed at someone in the crowd. "You, where is your ticket" One by one the girls were called, some were kicked out, and the ones that tried to run in, in hopes to get in all the way were quickly thrown out the back. It was a small separated entrance, and the way to the bands room was block for these purposes.

Rabid Fan Girls.

Every girl was hounded in and inspected so that nothing drastic could happen. Anna looked around outside and saw that there were only two people left, the ones that Hao had personally invited as his special guests. Anna was tongue tied for a second, looking at this kid, he really did look like Hao himself. A perfect copy from head to toe… "Ah, the two of you" she said narrowing her eyes "Where are your tickets?".

She wanted to close the door in their faces and make them go away.

She did not want Hao to have an interest on this boy. However, that was being pitiful and selfish, she knew and understood that, so she just asked for their passes and let them in. Yoh came in and everyone stared, and the guards were afraid to even frisk him. "Pyro-sama?" One echoed, as she saw the boy dressed the same as Hao had been on stage. Anna shook her head and moved in front of Yoh.

"Come on ladies and gentlemen" She said snapping her fingers for the door to open and lead them down the long hall and to the band's room. Girls kept glancing back at Yoh and squealing, making him feel uncomfortable and a bit regretful to even come. But no worries, soon it was going to be over and he and Manta would be heading home. They soon reached a room where they found three boys fighting and the rest just lounging around.

At this, the girls Squealed so loudly that Yoh and Manta feared that they were not going to be able to hear for a year! Although, this made all the boys look over to the door and groan that their night of entertaining others was not over yet.

"Bloody hell" Ren hissed, wanting to bury himself into the ground.

"Damn, and I was hoping to get to eat and watch some TV before crashing in for the night" Horo muttered.

"Welcome, ladies!" Rio was always optimistic with anyone he wished to be, and that slightly angered Lyserg. Although he was polite enough to smile at them, there was something deadly hiding behind it though.

"Hello"

Opacho warily watched them all keeping close to Hao, for she was dead tired, and she was only a small child. She smiled and felt comforted when Hao placed his hand on her head and then whispered something in her ear. She nodded happily.

Hao glanced up and smirked when he saw Yoh standing amongst the crowd of ugly bitches! As the girls started to surround the other band members who had openly started talking to them, he managed to move out of the way and make a bee line towards Yoh, who stood by the door and had not dared moved in. He was glad that Anna was busy trying to keep the girls off the other band members and Opacho like always was following him and doing as he asked her to, getting his car keys. He, after all, had thought her well. As soon as he reached Yoh he smiled at him, making the other boy look at him confused "Hey Yoh!"

His smile was playful and Yoh soon was comfortable enough to offer him a similar one "Hey" Yoh managed out, and glanced over at the small girl when she handed Hao something. Hao quickly patted her on the head and she beamed.

Hao suddenly grabbed Yoh's arm, whom had been distracted by looking at the small girl, and started to pull him out of the room "Come with me" was all Hao said and Yoh stumbled on his feet as he was being pulled at a fast pace.

"Ah!" Yoh cried, but allowed himself to be pulled, and Manta's mouth dropped. He regained his bearings and followed after the other two, sprinting due to his short legs. Even though the small girl that was directly behind Hao seemed to move at his equal pace and he had to wonder how that was possible.

"Wait!" He called out. Moreover, sighed when he was not heard "Oh man Yoh, I'm sorry" He mumbled to himself.

"AAAAHH!! WE LOVE YOU!" Was the big uproar that they left behind as the doors closed at their departure and Yoh was dragged by Hao out and down the hall, and outside by a back door.

"Where are we going?" Yoh asked, reluctant to keep going with Hao.

"My own personal setting" Hao said, as they came outside they left to a parking lot. There was a red sports car, one that Hao opened by pressing a button from the controller in his key chain. Yoh stared perplexed.

"No, seriously, where are we going? I brought my car and I can't just leave it here"

"It'll be safe"

"But"

"Don't worry" It had been sometime since Yoh was able to completely let every fear go, he as he grew, always had to change priorities. He slowly nodded his head and followed Hao. As they got in the car, Manta and Opacho got in on the back.

"What's going on here?" Manta demanded. Yoh shrugged.

Hao just sped off, a maniacal laugh leaving his lips.

This night was going to be so much fun.

* * *

Thank you all who reviewed, I never thought this would be popular...Though I am sorry all of this took long, but I could not think of any other lyrics to place, and then I came up with what you read on top, I hope they are not to bad, and you enjoyed it. Next Chappie will have HaoYoh fluff, I'll try to post it up as soon as I can, but right now I'm supposed to be doing homework than be here...so (Looks around) See you guys around next chapter? Well, see you around.

Please Review.


	6. If Just For Tonight

Chapter:** 6  
**

**This Love**

If Just For Tonight

_Hey, do you see this? It's that spark, _

_The one that in my interests you've evoked _

_Your eyes have got me swallowing hard_

_It was not the place I had expected to find this feeling_

_The feel that I was flying with the stars up above, _

_Just staring at your eyes, _

_I'm getting lost and it's starting to scare my heart _

They had come out deep outside the outskirts of Tokyo, where the woods stood tall and darkness surrounded them. Their only light was the soft glow of the full moon that watched over them and the twinkling stars that winked at them. Yoh of course was distracted by the sight of the city bellow the rocks that they now stood at. He had never been here before, and neither had Hao, but as he rushed here, all he had been thinking of was a way to escape Anna. For if she was going to send her goon guards, he wanted to make sure they never found him. "Its breath taking, huh" Hao said in a soft voice, Yoh nodded his head.

"Sure is" That made Yoh snap out of his thoughts and look back at Hao "Wait, why are we here?"

"To get away from all the noise and all the people" Hao answered, then slowly leaned in to Yoh, close enough that their eyes met and Yoh was unable to look away, a slow and wide smile spreading Hao's lips "Does it not drive you crazy when everyone is crowding you and calling your name?" Something made Yoh feel completely aware of Hao who stood in front of him. It was hard to tell what it was, but once again, his throat had gone dry.

"I…I…I guess" was all he had managed to stutter out and looked away when Hao wouldn't stop looking at him like _that._ It even made him blush when Hao chuckled at his actions. He had to restrained himself from right off laughing hard, Yoh greatly amused him, and at the same time, as strange as it was, Yoh made him happy. His smiles were not forced or fake here, Yoh made him feel real...

* * *

_Sending shivers, embracing chills_

_Got me wondering, wondering_

_Boy are you as soft as you look? _

_Are you as sweet as the honey in the mornings?_

_Your lips must be warm, rich and soft_

_It makes me what to taste them, makes me want to bite 'em_

_Come here and let me hold you; allow me to melt myself to you..._

_

* * *

_

"What the hell is going on here?" Manta muttered, looking around and wondering where they were then he turned to the small girl when she giggled at him. They were on the other side of the car, facing the woods, were Opacho was going to have to keep Manta distracted so her sire, Hao, could have his fun with his proclaimed other self.

"I think Hao likes your friend," she said, both hands behind her back as she smiled widely. Manta gave her an odd look.

"Oh hey" And glanced back over the carat his friend who was talking with Hao softly that he could not hear. He felt a twinge of jealousy as well as worry. What if they left them here to die! What if they took Yoh and did something bad to him…. "What do you mean that Hao likes him?"

The girl only giggled.

Manta crossed his arms and leaned into the back of the car, with an angry expression on his small face '_something is about to happen, and if there is one thing I am not fond of its change_' he thought to himself and sighed. '_As long as it does not hurt Yoh or take him away from me, then I guess it can't be that bad…this time'_

He blinked a couple of times as he watched Opacho walk towards the car, opening the driver door and sat down. The Keys were in her hands, and a smirk was on her face. '_What is she up to?'_

* * *

_Hey, do you see me?_

_Do you see this? _

_It's our hands holding each other_

_Now and forever, _

_Don't want to let go_

_Hey, boy see this, it's my interest exposed_

_You here got me swallinging hard_

_Thought of you all day_

_Have me wanting to hear you_

_But you remain silent, my silence filled boy…_

Yoh slightly tilted his head to the side, he knew he was not crazy. There was a soft melody playing all of a sudden, the lyrics were soft and as the beat was. It made no sense to him, for the most part he was trying hard to not look at Hao, because he knew he was going to stare."Hey Yoh" Hao said, after a while of just watching the boy that looked so much like him, except for his short hair. His eyes so warm and serene as he gazed up at the full sky of stars.

"Hmm" Yoh hummed in question and then looked down, once again daring to look at Hao. So far, nothing bad had happened to him, so he could guess that Hao was not there to cause him any harm. He softly smiled as he looked at the curious look on the other boy, wondering what exactly he wanted to know. "What?"

"I don't know" Hao responded, "Tell me about yourself" Yoh blinked a couple of times, staring at Hao who seemed determined to know more about him. He shrugged and smiled widely this time.

"What is there to know, I'm just me?" Yoh laughed. Hao liked the sound of it more than he would like to admit he did, and he wanted Yoh to laugh even more. He soon brought both his arms up, one going around Yoh's shoulder and the other to cup his cheek for him to look at him. By this time, caught unguarded, Yoh found himself pressed to Hao, and in no way allowed to look away from the Pyro singer. Besides, he was engaged in the fiery gaze that seemed to want to consume him, claim him, and own him heart, body, and soul.

"I'm curious, why do you look like me then?"

By this time, everything around them was still. Yoh was even afraid to breathe; Hao's eyes just seemed to make him want to melt. They were a brown color, dark and rich like his, but these eyes held a mischief of fire inside that his didn't even have. His were always so calm, as he had seen in the mirror, never had he seen eyes that burned and taunted. So instead of answering Hao's question, the one thing that came out of his lips was "You're eyes are pretty" Hao was taken aback by that, no one ever commented on he looked. Especially not on his eyes, and even more taken when Yoh smiled and said "They are dangerous, I like them"

"Why thank you" Hao answered, looking perplexed to the boy pressed to him and then said "And you are adorable, you're eyes are so gentle and kind" You could tell by the lack of confidence in his voice, that he never complimented anyone in his life. "Now answer me, why do you look like me?" Yoh stopped smiling and got a serious look on his face. Hao watched his suspiciously as Yoh seemed to think hard about it.

"I have no idea" Yoh suddenly answer, "I don't see it either, do we really look alike?"

"Ironically, yes we do"

"I see" Yoh looked tried to look away, but found it hard. "Are you sure?" Hao sighed, the kid was hopeless.

_It's just us, tonight gazing at the stars_

_Sweet heart, it's just us _

_Nothing else seems to matter so_

"_Ne, what'll you say to a slow dance with me?"_

_You turn and smile_

_Something brighter than the moon, got me breathless_

_I take your hand, and pull you to me_

_Slowly, I promise we'll move through the night _

The wind picked up then and seemed to ruffle their hair. Hao smirked, and then slowly leaned in. Yoh felt his cheeks heat up, and his heart beat wildly inside his chest. He was scared to confirm what was about to happen. He was never the kind to go around thinking about how this would feel and to tell you the truth, right now he was scared. He was scared that Hao was going to kiss him. Hao seemed to pause as he thought that, and he felt his bottom lip tremble.

Disappointment seemed to be the next thing to come if Hao did not kiss him. "It will be strange, but I'm going to kiss you" Hao said, as he leaned in the final centimeters and pressed his lips to Yoh's. They proved to be warm and soft. A delectable taste that was in Yoh's mouth, it made his want to taste more than just his lips.

Yoh seemed to tense, but as he rested a hand on his lower back, Yoh melted and pressed his lips back to his. It was just supposed to be a chaste kiss, not lasting more than a second or so, but Yoh's fingers were suddenly curled around the collar of his shirt and keeping him in place. Hao gladly allow Yoh to kiss him more, and then ran his tongue under Yoh's trembling bottom like. Yoh moaned softly, his mouth opened and it would be so easy to stake a claim and drive his tongue in, but he was not sure how Yoh would take that.

_Therefore, he pulled away. _

_So, hey do you see me now_

_I'm trembling from excitement to your you say_

"_Ne, I wish that this night would never end"_

_It feels like I'm flying higher now _

_With you by my side_

_You know, staring at your eyes, I'm getting lost_

_Boy, it's starting to scare my heart_

Yoh was panting hard, and back in the car where Opacho sat silently listening to the slow tune of the song, her eyes closed, and resting her head on her hand, Manta had a shocked look on his face. What he had see, he never thought he would see it. Two boys kissing, two hot boys that looked the same kissing, and his mind was running in overdrive for him. What was going to happen here and now, was he going to lose Yoh? He looked away from the tender scene and walked back into the backseat of the car, where he tried to think things over.

Back on the open space of the field, Hao pulled away from Yoh who gave him a confused look. "Think we should head back?" Hao suddenly asked, his tone a lot louder than it had been before. It was as if he was trying to change the subject. Yoh nodded his head, wondering what had just happened, what the kiss had just meant.

"Yeah, sure" he said. A carefree smile on his lips. He could not help it though, somehow watching Hao walk away…it hurt.

Was this all?

Sighing, trying to not let his heart worry about it since it seemed to be wrenching inside his chest, he walked over to the car. Hao smiled at him as they got in.

_Forever, you, me, and us_

_Alone, boy, it's scaring my heart_

_So it's going to be like that,_

_Let's share this night_

_Until the end of our lives…._

The ride had been silent, and surprisingly comfortable. Yoh had nearly fell asleep in his seat, the atmosphere was just way to warm, and as he watched Hao drive his eyes got heavy and he could not help but to feel safe. It was a strange thing to feel, since he was not sure what danger there could be around him…he had never felt this small, or this way ever before. However, like always, good things had to come to an end. "We're here," Hao said.

Manta was asleep in the back, and so was Opacho. Yoh yawned widely as he got up from his seat to remove his seat belt. Hao stopped him though, and pressed a kiss to the side of his lips that seemed to awaken Yoh for a moment. "I know I won't be here long Yoh, and it's a shame to say goodbye when I like you so much already and this might be hard, but, will you go out with me, at least one date?" Yoh's eyes were wide, but then he smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, sure" Hao smiled.

"Tell me where you live, and I'll pick you up tomorrow at five" Yoh told him where he was staying. Hao had noted it all down and then both had gotten out of the car. Hao had picked up Manta and walked Yoh to his car, as he placed the small boy in the chair and Yoh placed on his seatbelt. They shared one last kiss there, as Hao pressed Yoh to the car, and with that they said goodnight.

Yoh got in his car and drove away, leaving a longing Hao behind.

It was an odd pull in his chest that hurt; it was as if he was losing a part of himself. A part of himself that had never been there, and had just been found, only for it to leave him again. Sighing, and tying to ignore the sensation, he walked back to his car and got Opacho out, and then he walked back to the room within the studio where he was staying with his band.

He just knew that he was going to get an earful from Anna.

On the road, in the opposite direction though, had a softly smiling Yoh as he drove home. _'What did I do…what happened, man' _Yoh thought to himself '_why does it hurt. Why does it feel…like I want to be near Hao forever….'_

_Alone, and alone, boy it's scaring my heart_

_It's making me tremble, the fear in my heart_

_But tonight, if just for tonight _

_Forever, you, me, and us_

_Let's share this night_

"_Ne, what'll you say to a slow dance with me?"_

_I take your hand, and pull you to me_

_Slowly, I promise we'll move through the night _

_Let's dance, in each other's arms until the end of our lives…._

* * *

A BIG thanks to **Chang Wumei**, for the fanart. It was wonderful and a good motivation to get to writing more. _Thank you _everyone else as well, that read and review this story, I'm glad that you are all enjoying it. I hope you all liked this chapter.

Please review.


	7. Crush

Chapter:** 7  
**

**This Love**

Crush

_You know, I once told myself to never feel this way_

_Foolish as it was, as foolish as it seemed_

_It blinded me for a second and so_

_And now I can't tell, I can't tell you what I want_

_All I know is that I have a crush, and that's you_

_Must feel good to know that I'm coming for you, _

_I'm going to hunt you down…_

Yoh softly sighed, a dreamy look in his eyes.

Class was buzzing all around him, but he could not hear the voices of his fellow students, and he sure as hell did not know what the teacher was saying. He was amusing himself with the fact that the teacher's mouth was moving and he was doing weird gestures, pointing at a map, and then he looked mad. You could almost burst out laughing, but he did not. He did not seem to have the will or the strength to get himself out of the high that he had built around himself. The teacher seemed to be fuming then, and Yoh knew that it was a normal day in school.

He wished that he was still normal and felt normal. This caused him to frown, all he could think about was Hao, and the fact that he was going to see him at five…for his first date ever. A date, for the first time in all his life, someone had actually asked him out in a date. That was when he got to thinking, what was a date, and what did you do on a date?

Manta who was sitting across from Yoh watched as Yoh's face remained passive and blank. What was wrong with him, it could not be the kiss he shared with Hao last night, part of Manta was hoping that he had imagined that. When class was finally over, he walked over to Yoh, glad that school was out for the day. "Hey Yoh, what are you feeling?"

"Hmm" Yoh glanced up at him "I'm not sure," he said.

"Come, let's get you home," Yoh thought about it, as if he did not know what his home was. Then he realized it.

"Sure, let's go" as Yoh stood and they walked out of the classroom, Manta was not appeased. He was still worried over his friend.

_Race, race, fair and sweet_

_Slam down, and see, what ya see_

_I'm ready to stake this claim_

_So get ready to be my prey_

_For I'll hunt you down, hunt you down! _

Yoh sat there with a smile on his face while Manta gaped at him. "So…so…so, you are going out on a date with…with HAO!" Manta dramatically fell to his knees "THE! Pyro of the spirit of fire" Yoh nodded his head. Manta was still left gaping, it had not been a dream, it had all been real and there was no lying to himself this time. This time he was not going to suddenly wake up, laugh, and say, oh, it must have been a dream…

This was almost excessively funny. "He's coming to pick me up at six or something like that, Manta" Yoh said looked at his friend with pleading eyes "I've never been on a date before, what am I to wear! Do I have to take something, do I need anything, what do you do in a date?" Manta could not believe that Yoh was serious about this.

"Well" Manta said closing his mouth. At this point, he realized that his best friend needed him, and this was Yoh's chance of happiness. He sighed and nodded his head in determination; it was up to him to help his friend find true love and happiness, even if it was with Hao the Pyro singer. "Come on, let's see what you have to wear" Yoh nodded his head and lead the way to his bedroom. Once there, Manta was shocked that there was almost nothing there but a nightstand and a messy bed with multiple sheets. Manta sighed; the room had not changed a bit.

"Do you think I should be casual and just wear and open shirt?" Yoh flinched when Manta gave him a look a shock long that came with a major packed high-pitched scream.

"No!" Manta then huffed after he finished screeching. He walked over to Yoh and took the shirt away from the startled brunet. Then he walked over to the closet and started to look around. Yoh calmed himself a little and then sat down on his bed Indian style. He idly watched as Manta practically went through all his clothes, along with cleaning his closet, he was shocked to see how neat it could all look. It had taken Manta half an hour, but it looked spotless. He never really bothered cleaning his own room or keeping it organized…since he never had the motivation or urge to do so.

"Wow Manta," He chuckled. "It looks so neat"

"Ha!" Manta victoriously exclaimed "I found the perfect outfit, here go take a shower and put it on." Manta threw the outfit to Yoh, who nodded his head and did as he was told. For the second time that day, he showered and changed into the clothes that Manta had given him. His clothes consisted of a white under sleeveless shirt, a slightly pale green jacket, and pale blue baggy faded jeans. On his feet, he had matching Reebok shoes that were white and had a pale green design with a black rim at the bottom.

"Are you sure about this?" Yoh asked as Manta walked over to him, got on the bed and placed on a white beanie that had a black line going around the middle. It hid most of Yoh's hair, but strands could still be seen under it. Manta was tempted to put sunglasses on him, to see how much he would look like Hao. Minus the long hair.

Yoh truly looked like a pop star…if not, someone familiar…

"Trust me, you look Hot Yoh" Manta checked out his work. There was just one thing missing as he saw Yoh tugging at his pants. "Let me get you a belt" Yoh nodded his head and then looked out the window. It was almost time for his date and his nerves only seemed to get more on edge.

_Destiny, sweet and divine_

_Pulled me to you one night and I could never close my eyes_

_As foolish as it might seemed, damned, I got this one crush!_

_One I never asked for, but I can't help but want you_

_So I move so slow, moved so slow_

_Calculating just where I would snatch you_

_You did not have a clue!_

Hao got out of his shower and quickly dried himself, other than Anna bitching to him, today had turned out to be a very nice day. And it seemed like it was going to get better as he was going to go on a date with Yoh. He quickly pulled on some boxers, socks, his faded blue baggy jeans and tied a belt to it. He then put on a sleeveless white shirt, and a black jacket on. To finish off his outfit he placed on a red beanie leaving his hair long and free to flow behind him. On his feet, he placed on his red Echo shoes with black designs.

Picking up his phone and everything, he walked out to the main part of the small studio room they were currently staying at, "And where are you going?" Ren asked when he saw him "Anna is going to get pissed if you are not here! Then she will take it out on us"

"I'm going on a date, so deal with her," Hao snapped back. Opacho soon came running his way, with the keys on her hand.

"A date?" Ren said with disbelief.

"Who is it dude?" Horo asked, the curiosity always got the better of him. The blue haired boy wrapped his arm around Ren who was still staring at Hao as if it was not possible for someone to date Hao. THE PYRO singer of their band, the one that could not stand anyone from the human race! At least he did not consider himself human, or even at the level of other people. Hao was always someone reserved that did not like to be touched, well except for Opacho who was like his daughter than little sister, but it was a shock for Hao to let anyone else in.

"It's a secret" Was all he said as he walked out the door with Opacho following right behind him and a huge insane laugh. Ren and Horo stood dumbfounded.

"Where did Hao leave off to?" Asked Ryu as he and Lyserg entered the room. Ren and Horo stayed silent for a while "Are you guys alright?" Ryu decided to ask them instead.

"I think they are in shock"

"Oh"

Outside Hao was widely smirking as he turned on his car and then drove away. It took him almost an hour and a half to get to Tokyo as he looked at the clock in his car, he saw he only had ten minutes left. "Can you figure out the address Opacho?"

"Yeah" she said, "I think it should be down this road, turn left here" Hao nodded and did so. "Here!" she said as soon as she saw that the numbers on the paper matched those of the house. Hao looked over the house, a small home that was painted a warm color of blue. There was a deck on the front of the house and it has sliding glass doors that led inside, and inside there was what looked like a living room. He grinned and got out of the car. Opacho only watched him for a while and then unstrapped her seat belt and got out as well.

Hao jumped over the shoulder high fence. Opacho struggled to do the same, but Hao had taught her well and in the end managed. Inside Yoh was panicking and was saying he was going to call Hao to cancel the date because he could not handle the nerves, but Manta was stopping him from doing so. "This isn't like you Yoh!" he yelled.

"What isn't like me?" Yoh cried, "Lately I haven't even felt like myself! It's so weird!"

"Yoh, I swear you'll regret if you ever cancel your date with Pyro!"

"GAH!" Yoh yelled, and fell but the phone was now in his hands. That was when he realized that he did not really have Hao's phone number. He was about to curse for the first time in his life when all of a sudden there was a knock and he swore that all the hairs on the black of his neck stood on end as his eyes widened. "He's here," he breathed out.

"Yeah, now come on"

"No" Yoh said, and then started to crawl his way back towards his room.

"YOH!" Manta yelled, for a small guy he was strong and was soon dragging Yoh back towards the living room. Hao arched an eyebrow when he saw Yoh being dragged across his living room by his small friend. He knocked once more, and Manta turned towards him. He let go of Yoh and unlocked the sliding door to let him in, he hoped that he could get Yoh back to his senses.

Yoh was about to get up and sprint to his room when he heard _his _voice "Hey there Yoh, are you ready to leave" Yoh managed to stand up and face him.

"Well about that" He started.

"You look cute" Hao decided to cut him off making the other teen blush.

"Oh...ah"

"Come on, I can see your speechless," Hao couldn't help but laugh "You're too amusing Yoh" Yoh sighed. "Ready to go?" Yoh nodded his head. Hao smiled and turned to leave, leaving Yoh no choice but to follow behind him. It was a date of now or never, and even if Yoh was nervous to the bones, he was going to go through with it. Hao then paused for a second and looked over his shoulder "and you kid there, take care of Opacho for me, anything happens to her, it's your grave" Manta froze as he looked at the small dark girl that now stood beside him giggling and waving goodbye to Hao.

"Why didn't you leave her with someone else!" he called out.

"I didn't want to"

"Have fun Hao!" The girl called. Before Manta knew it she was gone from his sight and he had to look for her, only to find her in the kitchen making a mess.

"Oh no!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hao laughed loudly as he got in his car. He knew that Opacho was going to make that poor kids life a living hell. As soon as they got in the car, he noticed that Yoh was silent. "What's the matter?"

"Uh, oh nothing" Hao sighed.

"Where do you want to go?" Yoh shrugged.

"I don't know"

"Come on Yoh, work with me, I hardly know this place, show me around?" Yoh turned to look at him and nodded.

"Alright" Yoh grinned, "We can go to a burger joint and then we will go to the cemetery here" Hao arched an eyebrow.

"A cemetery" Hao laughed, "You are odd Yoh, and I like it a lot" With that they went to have some burgers, that took up most of an hour. They talked as much as possible, trying to learn about the others like and dislikes.

_We came together from tonight_

_Brushing hands for the first time (Our First time)_

_Let me pull you at my side_

_Allow me to caress your cheeks_

_The sight of you has got me hypnotized_

_So lost, I'm so lost in this game! _

The sky was now dark and Hao had his back pressed to an old tree, in between his legs was Yoh as he leaned against his chest. Hao kept his arms around Yoh's frame, at the same time keeping his eyes on the soft neck that belonged to the boy in his arms. Neither of them wanted this night to end. "Did you have fun?" Hao asked.

"Uh-huh" Yoh said.

"Hey Yoh"

"Hmmm"

"I noticed that you don't like my music, whose music do you like" Yoh looked over his shoulder to Hao and smiled.

"Bob Marley" he answered with a smile. Hao smiled as well.

"I've never heard of him"

"Oh" Yoh closed his eyes as he leaned against Hao once again "Then you don't know what you are missing" Hao scoffed at that.

"You didn't even know of my band, you don't know what you are missing" both of them laughed together.

"So, do you have a favorite singer, or don't you?" Hao rested his head on Yoh's shoulder and nodded his head.

"I did once before" he said "They were a band, they only brought out one hit single CD, but nothing is heard from them, no pictures, no anything" Yoh was curious "They were called Oversouls. I have their only Cd every brought out" Yoh's eyes were widened but he kept his body relaxed. He then closed them and chuckled. "I bet you have not heard of them" Yoh shook his head. "So, what else do you do here for fun?"

"Nothing much, school is mostly it"

"How about your parents"

"My parents?" Yoh asked and tilted his head to the side, his cheek meeting Hao's "I don't really speak of them"

"Hm, why not"

"They don't really care about me, at least that is how I think they feel"

"You have parent issues" Yoh nodded "You're not the only one, my parents are the worse, and they were too young when they had me" both boys sighed.

"It's a nice night huh," Yoh suddenly said changing the subject.

"Yes, it is" Hao planted a kiss on Yoh's neck, softly. "Yoh"

"Yeah"

"I really like you, but tomorrow I will no longer be here" Hao tightened his arms around Yoh "Can you deal with long distance relationships?" Yoh thought about it. He would love to be with Hao, but not long distance.

"No" He said, a sad look in his eyes "I don't want that. Maybe, in the feature, if we meet again, we can be together, depending on our circumstances"

"Yoh" Hao said, feeling heartbroken as well. He had feared that this would be the end of them, but he was not ready to say that. He was going to get Yoh.

"Take me home now Hao" Yoh stood and Hao followed. Yoh was about to leave, but Hao turned him around and crushed their lips together. A kiss to hold them for now. He nipped demandingly at the bottom lip and then his tongue was granted access into the sweet mouth of the boy that captured his interested. He wanted more time, he wanted to share still so much, but one day of hanging out was so not enough.

His hands placed at the boys waist, Hao pulled him closer. Their bodies molding nearly to one as Yoh's arms came around Hao's neck and deepened the kiss as he tilted his head, his own tongue fighting. The kiss was deep, both breathing heavily enough from their noses, little moans here and now escaping.

"Promise you'll at least call me?" Hao asked, once they pulled away for some air. Yoh kept their foreheads pressed to each other.

"I don't know your number"

"I'll give it to you, before the night is over" Yoh nodded. They continued to kiss under the moonlight, and the dancing stars.

_Destiny, sweet and divine_

_Pulled me to you one night and I could never close my eyes_

_As foolish as it might seemed, damned, I got this one crush!_

_One I never asked for, but I can't help but want you_

_So I move so slow, moved so slow_

_Calculating just where I would snatch you_

_You did not have a clue!_

The night soon came to a close, with both boys getting back to Yoh's house. They kissed one final time. Hao programmed his phone number into Yoh's cell phone and then picked Opacho up so they could leave.

Tonight he was leaving at midnight.

"Yoh"

"Yeah"

"Promise to call, please?" Yoh smiled.

"I can't promise anything, but sure" With that, both parted ways….

* * *

I know, this one was long and sad, and part of their separation, but no worries, this is just what i need for my diabolical plan to make them learn that they are really brothers Hahahahahaha! Well, thank you to all who reviewed and are still with this story. It means a lot. I'll see you guys around!


	8. Finals

Chapter:** 8  
**

**This Love**

Finals

Two Weeks later.

The pressure of finals was on! But Yoh's mind kept bouncing back to Hao's words. "_Promise to call me, please?_" Yoh could have cracked his skull just thinking about it. "Oh man, what am I going to do; I am so scared to call! It's so easy to just put it off and say I got lost in studying for finals!" Manta worriedly glanced at his friend. The day after his date with Hao, Yoh had been sad and he had tried to comfort him, but that ended after the third day and the news that the month had ended, and the new month of finals had began, along with graduation preparation and sending final transcripts to the chosen college of one's choice. Yoh had been miraculously accepted to three of them, but he was not sure where to go! Other than that, Hao was also in the back of his mind, but Yoh barely had the time to call him over these two busy weeks.

"Relax Yoh, let's start with what's simple. Finals. The graduation, and then we'll call Hao" Yoh sighed and nodded his head. He just knew that this final month was going to be killer, and he was scared that he was going to forget to even call Hao.

"The plan is still on though," Yoh said, a sad look on his face.

"What Plan?"

"I got accepted to Izumo State University, so I'll be going back over there" Manta smiled "I would want you to meet my friends from there so, for the time I will like you to come with me, I hope mother and father welcome me" Yoh glanced at the short boy "Where are you going to go?"

"Oh me, well I was accepted everywhere, five schools, I'm not sure though" Yoh nodded his head. "But I'm glad that you are allowing me to go with you"

"I see, well let's not worry so much" They both sighed, the stress was going to kill them! Yoh just wanted to collapse and call it quits.

"It's funny," Yoh said.

"Huh, what is?"

"Well, how you can meet someone and really like them….and then miss them like crazy" Yoh sighed, closing his eyes. Manta smiled faintly.

"I wouldn't know, I've never felt that way" Yoh shook his head.

"I doubt that Hao even remembers me now though" Manta shook his head.

"Don't be like that Yoh" Yoh shrugged and they went back to studying. Manta on the other hand was thinking about how Yoh always placed himself down on everything, his friend needed more confidence, and he had to make Yoh call Hao.

* * *

Somewhere else

Yoh was not the only one that was busy, Hao and his band were as well. They were also graduating, and on top of that, they had to keep up with the music they had to make. They were already demanding a new CD from them, they wanted to call it, This love. Hao had to think fast about the lyrics he wanted to write to make the album burn like the rest. But all inspiration seemed to have left him the day that he lost Yoh, and he had felt nothing but sadness…he could almost laugh at how much he missed Yoh.

Right now, he just stood there shirtless with only his jeans hanging on his hips as they had asked him to make a photo shoot out and Anna had them practicing once again. He was panting hard, his hair felt sticky as he ran his hands through his long traces. "I quit" he hissed, he needed a bath and his finals were soon coming up.

"Hao, don't you dare move off the stage!" Anna hissed, "We need this group picture"

"Fuck off Anna" he hissed and jumped off the stage and walked away. Anna fumed. She hated it, she hated this, Hao was not the same since they went to Tokyo. Now that they were back in Beijing, the band seemed to want to collapse.

"Ah, I can't keep doing this!" Ren hissed as he fell down, his shirtless state not doing any good either. It was hot! And the stage lights just added to that heat.

"Tell me about it dude! I miss the snow now"

"Stop all your whining, moaning, and bitching!" Anna hissed. She was frustrated as well. She huffed and stomped her foot and she went after Hao. As soon as she reached him, she grabbed his arm and spun his around, just to slap him. "What the hell is your problem?" Hao glared at her as he placed a hand to his cheek.

"What the hell is your problem Anna, can't you see we're all stress" He sneered "at this rate, we will all quit and never sing again!" With that, he walked out the door as Anna stood there with a guilty look on her face.

"Way to go Anna," Horo mocked as he and Ren also walked out of there.

"We'll see you later Miss Anna," Ryu said as he and Lyserg followed. Anna on the other hand closed her eyes and counted to five.

"FUCKING HELL!" She shrugged and walked back into the studio to sit down and read her magazines. She had been trying to keep Hao away from the house all day, but eventually he was bound to notice. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Back inside the house, Hao was facing the people he despised the most, for one reason or the other. His parents "Is that anyway to welcome us son, you have a really nice home here." Mkihisa said the words with a smile on his lips. Hao scoffed.

"I ask once more, why are you here!"

"We came to visit you young man, since you never come and see us" his mother, Keiko spoke this time as she was done looking around. "We also wish you to come back home as soon as you graduate school."

"Why the hell would I want to go back there," Hao hissed.

"There is something there that might interest you" Mikihisa said, "Also, Izumo is the next place we want you to play in, how is the new CD coming along" Hao looked away. His parents, they were the reason that he was a singer, and the ones that had gotten him into this since he was young. It was all about the money, all about it. His talent was just for cash to them.

"It's going on famously father" Hao mocked "I haven't even started!"

"Well, get to cracking young man" Hao growled and moved away from them as he made his way to go up stairs.

"I am going to study"

"We'll be staying for the full week Hao, we are going to make sure you get yourself back on track" Hao's face was bowed, his hair shadowing it as he tried to keep his anger to himself. First a cold shower to relax his nerves and then he was going to study.

* * *

Yoh was asleep; with his, head on his book and music playing from his orange headphones that he wore most of the time. It just sucked that the school did not allow them. Manta was the same, asleep with drool as he kept mumbling the things that he had learned. They both jumped when their phone alarms went off. Yoh felt as though he had been jolted awake and his head seemed to want to hurt. "Augh, what time is it"

"It's four in the morning" Manta responded, "I can't keep doing this"

"Tell me about it" Yoh suddenly fell back asleep.

"YOH!" Manta yelled, "We have to prepare, today we have to get ready its prom night!"

"Augh I don't want to go," Yoh bemoaned, "Besides I don't have a date"

"No excuses, you know it's mandatory" Yoh nodded his head. They prepared themselves some orange juice, since coffee was something they were not fond off, they brushed their teeth and combed their hair.

"What activities do we have to do today?" Yoh asked.

"Well, first we have to turn in all our work, at noon they will let us out to go to the gym and play a game of pies, and then we are to get home, bathe and put our clothes on to go to the prom" Yoh nodded his head, yawning. Manta, during this time had shortly moved into Yoh's home. This work out well for both of them.

"Let's go eat then" they both nodded.

* * *

"Come on Hao! Look alive," his father, yelled. Hao rolled his eyes. It was too damn early to be doing this. He was shirtless once again, his hair was messy and he had on dark blue slightly faded jeans at the top. He had a red bandana handing off his back pocket and black boots. They were going for something hot and sexy for this album, one with burning emotions of love and passion. "One more time, give it to me with all you've got"

"Please, " Anna said in a stern voice "allow me to direct them!" After all, Hao barely listened to her but he listened. But for his father, Hao was doing nothing for that man.

"Whatever girly" Mikihisa waved his hand to her. Anna sighed.

"Alright Hao, from the top." The beat started to play again, the photographers got ready as Hao started to sing, and placed a hand over his chest. The cameras were rolling and this video was ready to be recorded.

_Every time, I didn't dream, I'd spend alone_

_I keep thinking about you and how we met_

_Only for a second there, I thought it was something special_

_And now, I miss you, miss you so much_

_Thinking that I might never see you, or get to touch your face_

_My bones hurt and I think I'm about to collapse_

_I don't know what I'm doing_

_A walking zombie in the early mornings_

_Through the day, I'm growing old_

_I need you here, Late at night wondering where you are_

_You belong here with me. _

Hao dramatically fell to his knees, a pained look crossing his features, and Ryu loudly hit the drums, a beat that could make you jump. The Cameras had all shifted, and Opacho led her base guitar into a loud low meter. The lights flashed all over them, making it look a bit dramatic. The flashes of blue and red made Hao look devilish and delicious.

It then all went smooth, a hard to describe beat that just made you want to cry as you sung. It made Hao think of Yoh a lot. He counted off, one, two, three, in his head took a deep breath and in a more low and deep voice began to sing the chorus.

_Intertwine fingers promise you'll never be away_

_Hand in hand, I can promise you that I'll never let go again_

_Wiping back tears that never made it through, _

_Once I have you back in my arms_

_It'll be hard to get away from me_

_I won't lose this love I found_

_I just have to, I must, _

_Whisper to you_

_I miss you so! _

All three, Hao, Horo, and Ren as a whole moved from side to side as they danced on stage. They did a slicing head off movement; backed away two steps, clapped their hands, and then moved their body in swaggers and jolting movements. They kept moving for a short while more, before they stopped and posed.

_It's insane, _

_I feel like I'm in a battle to gain your love_

_Trying to find and grasp and keep everything that I've found_

_I gotta win you_

_I'm jealous, and I'm going crazy_

_Thinking someone else may steal you_

_I couldn't take it, if someone else were to hold you_

_Someone else to have your love, _

_I'd feel like the biggest loser in this world. _

_So wait for me_

_While I miss you, and miss you more_

_I'll await that day_

_That I'm able to claim you as mine_

_We'll have it all and nothing less_

_I'll give you all that is me_

Suddenly everything paused and it centered on Hao, who was the only one that was going to sing this song. In the background, Horo nearly yawned and Ren felt like he was going to collapse. Everyone of them were tired. Hao softened his eyes, well as best as he could without wanting to fall asleep himself.

He then pictured Yoh there with him, and how nice it would be to be able to tell him these words in person.

_Intertwine fingers promise you'll never be away_

_Hand in hand, I can promise you that I'll never let go again_

_Wiping back tears that never made it through, _

_Once I have you back in my arms_

_It'll be hard to get away from me_

_I won't lose this love I found_

_I just have to, I must, _

_Whisper to you_

_I miss you so! _

There was a soft ending that dimmed the lights and brought them to total darkness except for a spot light on Hao. The cameras were still rolling as the song ended and Hao was the only one visible. Everything seemed to have paused for a second or so, and then his father clapped. "Alright" the man said, "that's a wrap" That might have been a wrap for that song, but the they still had to face the entire day.

School, and more rehearsing, this was never going to end, was it!

They were all preparing to leave when they saw something strange. Ren walked forward and said "Jun" The dark green haired beauty turned and smiled.

"Hello little brother"

* * *

"How much more of this?" Yoh whined as pie crushed into his face. Manta shook his head, after this they had to get ready for prom. And then finals.

Life couldn't get more unfair than that, right? Right?

* * *

Well, it should get more interesting on the next chapter. See you guys around.

Please Review.


	9. Return To Izumo

Chapter:** 9  
**

**This Love**

Return To Izumo

_Graduation Day _

"Asakura Yoh"

Yoh could have wept tears as his name was called and he walked over to the stage, he had made it through that intense month of insanity. He smiled as he reached the middle of the stage and he was handed his diploma, in a hard card certificate, framed. "Congratulations Yoh" the principal said with a smile as he shook the boy's hand. Manta could be heard in the crowd calling his name, but that was the only person Yoh had there.

He looked over at the crowd; it was too much to ask that his parents would be there. However, he could see Manta's parents waving and taking his picture, and he could see Manta. That was all he needed, he guessed. He soon walked off the stage as another student was soon called, and he went down to reach his seat and watch the rest of the ceremony.

He had finally graduated.

* * *

_Graduation Day (Different Hour) _

"Asakura Hao"

The crowd was roaring with life as the star of the school was called up to the stage. Hao kept an indifferent look on his face as he reached the front of the lineup. The ceremony was drawn up outside, like a parade, each one of them walking around the huge football field. They were lined up alphabetically and as soon as they reached the front to get their diplomas, they got to sit down. Their valedictorian had already made his long speech and Hao could not wait for all of this to be over. As Hao looked around, he noticed that his parents were not there at all. No big news there, they n ever really cared for what his real accomplishments. Who cares?

His career would continue but he will never have to stay with his parents after he moved into the dorms. He could follow off his career, maybe even quit. The first thing he wanted to do though, was search for Yoh, but that will have to wait some time. Still, today was the day.

He was finally free.

* * *

**Three Days Later **

**On The Way To Izumo, Japan...**

**Yoh's Old Hometown....**

Yoh got off the train, Manta following right behind him. Yoh was wearing dark green jeans with white sneakers, a white button up shirt, his bear-claw necklace, and his headphones as well as carrying his two bags. "Well, back in Izumo" he said, a soft sigh escaping his lips. Manta smiled at him.

"Don't worry, you'll just stay with your parents for a while before you have to go and stay at the dorms" Yoh grinned and nodded his head.

"You're right, it's just I wish they would have been there for my graduation" Manta nodded his head, but he knew that Yoh could also live with it.

"Did you tell them about your graduation" Yoh nodded his head.

"Yeah, I did. They just told me to come and visit them as soon as it was over, that was another reason I thought about staying with them for a while" Manta nodded his head again. They had graduated first and then they had partied hard, with the help of Manta's parents providing the money for all their needs that night. They had stayed up late, and then slept the other day. They had not woken up until half midday, on the second day and then had left for the train station as soon as they had cleaned themselves up and packed their bags, now, here they were.

"Man, that was a good night" Manta commented.

"Yeah, I never thought I could eat so much" They both kept walking down the station.

"Did they say that they will pick you up" Yoh shook his head.

"No, but said that they will send my cousin Silva" Yoh got a thoughtful look on his face then "I haven't seen him in a long time actually, I hope I can find him" they both looked around. They walked outside towards the parking area on the other side of the station and both rolled their eyes when they saw two men, one of them holding a large card board sign that said 'Yoh'

"You know, I thought your family would be more discrete, but they are all over the place" Manta commented.

"Tell me about it" Yoh chuckled.

"Silva?" Yoh called, the man looked down at his little cousin and dropped the cardboard sign.

"Yoh! Welcome back, oh also this is my husband Kalim" He said as quickly as possible, thinking that was the way to go on catching up with Yoh.

"Wait, hold on husband?" Silva nodded his head.

"And what about you…who's the midget?"

"Ah"

"Who the hell!" Manta growled.

"This is Oyamada Manta" Yoh said, a forced smile on his lips as he tried to laugh everything off "he's my best friend"

"Oh" Silva said "Alright then, come on! Let's go, your parents are waiting to see you again" Silva tried to hurry him but Yoh simply rolled his eyes.

"I really doubt that they are." At Yoh's words, Silva sighed. He just hoped that Yoh would take the upcoming news lightly. Knowing Yoh, he would probably hide his real feelings, laugh it off, and then sit around cracking his head around the issues. Yoh never liked to burden other people with his problems; his light heated attitude was going to get him broken some day. Silva just knew it.

It did not take long for them to walk to the parking lot, getting Yoh's stuff into the car, and it did not take long for all of them to reach the mansion. To which Yoh's eyes widen as he stared at the tall building "What is this place?" he had said in awe.

"This is your parent's house" Manta had to gap at that he too was in awe.

"But" You said, "It's not like I remember it" Silva laughed making Yoh look at him again.

"Oh Yoh, many things have changed since your parents got rich and fixated on it" Silva shrugged "I think they'll drag you into it" Yoh stared back at the building, thinking now that probably coming back was not such a good idea. It was too fast that they came to a stop and his things were taken out of the trunk. "Well. See you around Yoh" Silva said as he got back into his car.

Yoh nodded his head. "See you" Inside his head, Silva felt worried for Yoh and what was soon going to come. He soon left and Yoh started to drag his bag over to the door, as well as Manta.

As soon as Yoh came into the mansion, Yoh was tackled to the ground. Manta gasped.

"YOH! It's really you, I have missed you so much!" Yoh had to gasp as three male bodies crushed him.

"I never thought I'd see you again Yoh!"

"It's so nice, that we are all united like this, a special bond" that made them all jump away except for one that still held Yoh. Yoh looked at all of them and then grinned.

"AAAAH! You are killing him!" Manta yelled as he tried to tug Yoh away from his attackers. "Get off him, let him go! Who are you people?" Yoh chuckled.

Two maids were soon there and taking Yoh's stuff over to a guest room, one that he was going to have to find later. Manta's stuff were taken to a different one.

"Hey, who's short stop?"

"AAAH!"

"Manta, relax" Yoh said "Let me explain" Manta looked over at Yoh as the tall blond haired man let him go and walked over to a beautiful girl that was there, with long blond hair. The man kind of gave Manta the creeps with his pale blue lips and the sleep deprived look on his eyes. "That is Faust, and his wife Eliza, that over there is Joco, and Admidamaru" Yoh said pointing to the African male and the tall guy with silver long hair.

"Oh" Manta said, "You're friends?" Yoh nodded.

"More than friends!" Joco suddenly said "We were so tight we were like brothers, and we were once in a band as well!! By the way Yoh, we might come back with a bang now that you are here" Yoh nodded his head.

"I never thought that we could, but I guess things have worked themselves out"

"You were in a band Yoh?" Manta asked, with an excited look on his face. Yoh nodded his head.

"Yeah, Sorry I never mentioned it but we had released only one CD" he said and Manta gaped.

"What was your bands name?" Before Yoh could respond, a female voice did for him.

"Oversouls" She said and smiled "It's nice to see you again Yoh"

"You as well Jun" Yoh said and turned to Manta "That is our manager Jun and her husband Bailong" Manta looked at them, he girl had on a black dress with a dragon on it and then she noticed the other one…his favorite movie star hero…

"THE LEE BAILONG!" He screeched and ran towards him, "I'm your biggest fan!" Joco dropped laughing at that.

"For being a big fan you sure lack in height!" he joked making everyone sweat dropped. Yoh was the only one who chuckled but quieted as soon as he noticed his father was there. Well, at least of what he last remembered, that was supposed to be his father.

"Welcome back Yoh"

"Yeah, it's good to be back" he said, and then did not know what else to say.

"Well, I know back then you didn't have the money to continue, or the support, but now I am willing to give it to you. Come with me" Mikihisa said, "You are going to perform for me" Yoh gapped there was no way. He had not sung a thing in so long; he never thought that Oversouls was going to make it. It proved that it wasn't…why was his father into it now? And how had he found out that he was the lead singer, and even worse, he had gotten all the band member together here.

"It is shocking huh Yoh, but I'll be happy to work with all of you again," Jun said, a smile on her face. Yoh turned to her and smiled as well.

"Is this what you all want, though?" He asked, "To bring Oversouls back?"

"I don't see why not," Faust, answered. Eliza nodded her head; she was also in for this.

"It'd be an honor to be in the band with you again Yoh, yes! I've missed you so much," Admidamaru said this time.

"What can I say; I don't have anything better going for me than to be here!" Joco added in.

"Bailong, also misses being a part of it, I'm sure you can all make it big this time. I believe in all of you, and I'll gladly manage you," Jun said once more. Yoh, all he had was to go to school, without a clue on what he wanted to do. But this, is something that he always found carefree to be.

"Alright"

Manta looked at all of them in stunned awe, he was so happy. He had never heard of Oversouls, but he'd like to hear Yoh sing. He always wished and wanted the best for Yoh. "What about you Yoh, is this what you want?" he decided to ask. Yoh turned to look at him and smiled.

"Yeah, it's fun" Manta returned the smile and walked over to Yoh.

"Then have fun!"

Before long, they were heading over to a stage set up. Yoh was amazed. Jun was looking over them and their clothing. Eliza was dressed in a nurse outfit, Faust as the crazy doctor with tight pants, knee padding's', and long black boots. Joco had painted markings on his cheeks, forehead, arms, and his eyes, baggy orange pants and a red small shirt that was not closed and exposed his chest. He had orange goggles over his head framing his afro hair and a green necklace over his neck.

Admidamaru had a simple white shirt and light blue jeans, his silver hair in a high ponytail. Bailong had on a black shirt and black pants, a dragon on his shirt, and a hat on his head.

Yoh, well, he was the main lead singer. He was up at front and was wearing a black sleeveless shirt now, with white decorations. It exposed his sides, so you could see the that the black jeans he was wearing were not only baggy, they were also barely hanging on as you could see part of his white boxers. Two belts over his waist kept them in place. One belt through the loops and the other just over his waist. His white shoes were mostly hidden under his also long jeans. Yoh still had his necklace on, his headphones, and now he had on white fingerless gloves with ripped knuckles on his hand.

Manta could feel himself grow even more exited to hear them sing.

Mikihisa glanced down at Jun and watched her as she directed them to start playing. He had more respect for her than he did Ana, and more confidence that she could get her job done. At that moment, it was all up to Yoh to sing a song from his heart, and gain them some points. Jun was putting all her trust that Yoh remembered the lyrics of the song from their first and only album.

The music started then.

And just then, the doors open to let the Band, Spirit of Fire in, who all froze when the first words left Yoh's lips.

_Life for me has changed, since you came in_

_I can't seem, seem to erase the memory_

_Of your lips and the words they spoke _

_The simple deep baritone you used to dance in their tone_

_I wish for you to sing for me_

_Sing about the moment we met_

_And how our spirits began, and they started to grow together_

There were no flashing lights, there was just one recording going on, with a couple of cameras' to get them at every angle.

The moment was along and simple. There was a light on everyone and Hao was frozen as he looked at the boy he thought he was not going to be able to see any time soon. "Is that…it's that kid that looks like you Hao" Horo commented. Anna watched also in disbelief, but soon scoffed and walked forward. Everyone seemed to copy her and follow her, to get a better view.

_Your lips, your touch, your kisses_

_Got me wondering_

_I'm no longer in reality_

_Clouds fill my mind and I want so much_

_Your embrace, your warmth, your heart,_

_It's got me wondering_

_How to play it cool_

_Not that I left reality long ago_

"What are you opinions?" Jun asked as she kept her eyes on her band, Yoh managed to move his feet and hands on the microphone at the beat of the music. They all looked unreal.

"They are no spirit of fire, but they are good," Mikihisa said, a smirk on his face. This was going to bring in big money for his agency.

"Glad you are pleased" Jun said, she as well, was happy that her band was doing good. Though, she was not in this for the money.

_Before this time_

_I didn't know _

_One kiss, one touch could make me hum_

_This song, my heart won't shut up_

_I keeps telling me the same story_

_My body withdraws_

_My mind is about to break_

_But my heart is hallow without your presence_

_It keeps calling for you!_

_Your lips, your touch, your kisses_

_Got me wondering_

_Im no longer in reality_

_Clouds fill my vision yearning to see you so much_

_Your jokes, your warmth, in young heart_

_It's got me wondering _

_I left reality go long ago!_

"That song" Hao said. Ren, Horo, Lyserg, and Ryu all turned to look at him. Opacho was just moving to the beat and singing along, since she too knew it.

"What about the song?" Ren asked.

"That's from the Oversouls" he said. After all, it was his favorite band. He knew it word for word himself...And Yoh's voice was the same as the one on the CD…it matched up. Yoh…who was he really. He never stopped getting Hao's interest.

_Silver colors, rainbows in my mind _

_Raining kisses hugging my mind_

_Candy filled lips_

_Smiling dreams with glee_

_My heart keeps calling for you_

_Your lips, your kisses, your touch_

_Got me wondering _

_I'm no longer in reality,_

_Clouds fill my mind and I want you so much_

_Your embrace, your warmth and your heart_

_It's got me wondering…_

_I already let reality go_

The song came to a soft end.

Yoh felt strange singing again, he hadn't expected to do this as soon as he came back from Izumo, but seeing Manta happy and clapping was enough to tell him it wasn't so bad. Still, that feeling ended when he saw Hao, a smile soon came over his face, a feeling that something had been lifted off him. He couldn't believe that he was seeing Hao here, all he wanted to do was to go hug him and talk to him.

Of course, just as he jumped off stage and was about to do that, his father placed a hand over his shoulder and stopped him. "Yoh" he said, Yoh could feel dread spread to him as he looked from his father to Hao who was also frozen and looking from him to his father "I want you to meet your twin brother, Hao" Mikihisa then turned to Hao "Hao, this is your twin brother Yoh"

It was as if something broke, something that shocked the hell out of everyone…It was something painful for Yoh, and equally painful for Hao…

So much confusion "the two of you are brothers" Mikihisa continued, "It was about time that I told you" He then waved his hand as if that didn't matter "Anyways, This is the surprise that I had for you Hao. I want you two, you and your brother, to work on an album together, and go on an exclusive tour, one that will get the Oversouls name out there! And something that will just rise Spirit of Fire even more!" Of course, his last statement was completely ignored.

The question still remained, twins…If their apperance was not already a dead give away...still

When?

Why?

How?

That was all that ran through Yoh's and Hao's heads. As for their friends, they could only say one thing.

"WHAT!"

* * *

I bet that NO ONE was expecting this *Smiles* lol I know, you guys don't think is fair that I ended here. But next chapter we'll be out soon! –Well, we can only hope lol


	10. Tongue Tied And Confused

Chapter:** 10**

**This Love**

Tongue Tied And Confused

This is how they had found out...they were:

"The two of you are brothers" Mikihisa continued, "It was about time that I told you" What a surprise.

"WHAT"

"So, he's not a crazy Hao fan?" Horo asked, everyone that knew what he meant by that glared and made him shut his mouth.

"Freaky" Joco said, "I never knew you had a twin brother Yoh, That's cool. And you guys look really alike, well except for the hair length…" The boy grinned as Yoh's band member all stood around him. Jun could see everyone's confusion over the situation, and she as well was curious.

"How is it possible that they didn't know they were twins?" She asked.

Mikihisa rubbed his head "Man it's such a long story, Yoh knows it better. He can elaborate later, but as to how they didn't know they were twins, it was a simple reason, they were separated" Mikihisa recalled the day exactly "It was the moment they had been born, Hao was healthy and perfect, cleaned and taken, but Keiko went into labor again and this confused us. Turns out there was a second child in there, and when Yoh was born, he was born with problems"

"What kind of problems?" Jun asked, just to keep him going.

"Breathing mostly" He answered "he had to be transferred to a new hospital, and my parents decided to take him to it, but we never told Hao about his twin, since it could affect his own mental state at being apart from him" Mikihisa shrugged. "Now they are older and Yoh is more adjusted, and I thought it would be nice to see them together"

Yoh remembered, he had met his band down at Northern lights, but then he moved with his grandparents again to Izumo, that was for only a year. In Izumo, with low technology they had made their first CD hit, but then broke apart. His parents were seldom there, and told him to apply for school at Tokyo just to not think about them too much. There he made friends with Manta and continued his schooling.

"I see" Jun said after there was a while of silence.

A maid suddenly came over and walked over to Mikihisa "Sir, your meeting, Lady Keiko is calling you" Mikihisa nodded his head.

"Yes of course" he said as he dismissed her and she left as quickly as she had come to speak to him. He patted Yoh on the back and flashed a smile to everyone "Well, I'll see all of you around!" he called and then left. As soon as he left, everyone had their eyes back on the twins who were not looking at each other at all. Yoh was looking down and Hao was looking to the side, both their expressions were unreadable and cold. Manta was looking at Yoh, wondering if hearing that Hao was really his brother had shocked him too much…after all, they had kissed…

How did Yoh feel about incest? Manta wanted to walk forward and do something, get Yoh's attention, but he was not sure on what to say. All he knew was that he wanted Yoh to be happy no matter what, and this, he feared had hurt his friend. He and Yoh were going to have to talk this out in private, there was no way he was going to let Yoh think about it and kill himself over it. Everything was going to be all right…willing that Hao did not do something rash at the same time.

"So" Joco started out of nowhere "Having a twin must be awesome, right Yoh" Yoh turned to him, a smile quickly appearing on his face along with a good humored chuckle that shocked the hell out of everyone else in the room.

"Sure is Joco" he said and then turned around to face him. His eyes calm again and he looked to be back to his normal self. Fior some reason that angered Hao.

"Alright" Anna said as she stepped forward, right now all she wanted to do was end the ackwardness that sorrounded them. "We don't have time to stand around here and chit chat about twins and nonsense, we have to practice for tomorrow night's live performance. We are officially making it known that the bands are uniting and going on tour" Everyone from the spirit of fire nodded their heads, except for Opacho and Hao.

For now, Hao let it go. "Alright then, let's get on stage!" he hollered. His band all made their way towards the stage and just as he was about to pass Yoh, he said in a low tone "Let's talk, late okay" and without a confirmation he went on stage climbing up with ease. Yoh felt his heart tighten and a blush threatened to spread his face as he thought, maybe there was still hope and these news did not matter at all.

The Oversouls were busy looking at the band that was going on stage to pay attention to what had just happened. "Hello Jun" Anna said in a feisty tone "I did not think that you would be here, with such a started band"

"Oh believe me, out of both bands, mine is the best Anna, don't kid yourself" Jun said in an indifferent tone, as she brought out her fan and kept it under the lower part of her face. Her eyes flattered and Bailong soon came to wrap and arm around her waist.

"As if" Anna said, she was always competitive with any other female that stepped into her field "This is what a real band sounds like" She smirked and turned to her band "Alright, all of you get it started!" she snapped. Hao on stage flipped her off.

"I say when we start" He smirked as she fumed. Jun decided to ignore her.

"They are aggressive," Eliza said and Faust shrugged. Yoh turned around and looked at the band now on stage, taking in what Hao was wearing. He had on a white shirt that fit baggy on him with long sleeves. On the sleeves, he had a weird design of a metal half pentagon shaped loop with a black belt that rased down his arm in a lose manner and then had a weird loop shaped pin that clasped at the wrist of the shirt. It looked like a belt on going down on his arm. He had on grey jeans with zigzagging design that raced down the front of his leg, the back of his legs in a thicker black stitching, around his thigh, and over the bottom by his ankles. At his feet, he had black shoes on. His hair was neat and long past his lower back, and his bangs framed his face beautifully. And on his ears he had large earrings.

Hao looked stunning, Yoh thought solely to himself. He could never pull something off like that. Admidamaru walked over to Yoh as the music started and said "Yoh, there is something I want to talk to you about" Yoh nodded his head and both started to walk out of there.

Hao noticed this as the music started. He did not want Yoh to leave, he wanted to keep him in his line of sight, but it was only for a moment, he thought to himself.

_Never broke a promise, now we are at our end_

_I need to beg you to stay by my side_

_Almost feels like I'm about to die, _

_Ohh, this pain, I love it, I love it_

_I welcome it to me, the shattered heart that you left me with_

_Bare my chest to its void_

_Wound upon wounds, it tearing me whole, _

Yoh and Admidamaru walked outside. Admidamaru led Yoh through the palace small area, since neither knew it to well and did not want to lose sight of the studio. They just walked to the nearby Sakura tree and sat down, in silent quiet. "Yoh. There is this one guy that I have fallen for, and well, I really don't know anyone that would be more accepting from this idea than you. So, I want to ask you, do you know how one asks another out? I mean, I've never even seen a relationship start" Admidamaru was talking fast and in a panicked way.

"Calm down Admidamaru" Yoh said with a small chuckle. "To tell you the truth though, I'm no good at relationships either. I always say the wrong thing and tend to ruin things in the end…at least I think so" Admidamaru shook his head and placed a hand over Yoh's.

"No, Yoh, you are great"

"Thanks, so" Yoh said as he leaned back and laid down "Who is this guy, do I know him?" Admidamaru blushed and looked away.

"Well, you do" he said.

Yoh chuckled "You are so predictable, is it…oh I don't know…Mosuke?"

"YOH!" Yoh laughed and shook his head.

"Just go for it, you guys will be perfect"

"Really?" Yoh nodded. Admidamaru smiled.

* * *

Later that night, Yoh was in his room and he was looking up at the sky. There had been no chance to talk with Hao, but he was thinking about what his father had said. "My brother" Yoh whispered. He shook his head and looked down at his hands.

Was it possible that he knew it was wrong, yet at the same time, he did not care? To him, Hao was not like his brother, but more like someone, he met…and he took a liking to. It was hard to say that he had kissed his brother, though it was true and he could say it, but he would do it again in a heartbeat if he were allowed the chance…But then…what if they had never kissed, and met that night, what if they had just met now…what would be his thoughts…

"I probably would have never gone there," he admitted. Maybe things, as he always believed in his leisure kind of way, always happened for a reason. "But would Hao had gone there?" he wondered. "And would have I accepted it?" The sudden knock on his door startled him and he stood up as soon as he was out of his shock. Talking to your self was never a good thing. He walked over to the door and opened it. For a moment, he was confused until he glanced down. "Hey Manta, come in"

"Hey Yoh, how are you" Manta asked as he walked in and looked around the spacious room. It was beautiful.

"I'm fine" Yoh said and then gestured for them to go to the balcony outside where a small table and three chairs were.

"How are you taking the news about you twin, I saw the hurt" Manta said "Must really suck to be thinking about Hao in that way, hoping to see him again and start something, to learn this"

"I guess" Yoh shrugged and then he huffed. His thoughts could not be sane nor justified. "Manta, what would you have done or thought, if you were in my position. Fall for someone, and then learn that you are related to them"

"Truth be told to bold honesty Yoh, I wouldn't be able to do it. I'd break it off, and break all romantic ties to that person"

"Even if you truly loved them"

"Even then Yoh, I would not be able to bare knowing they are related to me, but then again, I don't know what you are truly feeling" Yoh sighed and looked to the side.

"I guess," he said. "Man"

"Well, what do you want Yoh?" Manta asked.

"In all honesty?" Yoh sighed and Manta nodded his confirmation to that respond "I want to be with Hao, more than just brothers, like we were when we didn't know" Yoh admitted, blushing a light pink and attractive color. Manta smiled at him.

"I don't like incest, but if it makes you happy, then go for it Yoh" Yoh nodded his head with a slight smile. Yeah, he would be with Hao no matter what. After that, both friends talked for a long while, before they noticed that it was late already, ten o clock and Manta left to his own room. Yoh on the other hand, still could not sleep.

As soon as the clock struck twelve, he had enough and he walked out of his room.

* * *

¡_HaoYohHaoYoh_!

Hao was down stairs in the kitchen, it was late, but he had to look over some band stuff along with some registrations to his new school. He had decided to go to Izumo state university, that way, as he traveled, he would just study in the program from abroad and go from campus from campus depending on where they landed next. Best of all, his father was not coming on this tour. That made Hao very happy. Just as he stood up to grab himself some milk, he noticed that someone else entered the kitchen.

There was a short silence, but finally Hao decided to say something to break the ice.

"Hi"

"Hey"

Both twins stood there in a moment of more silence. Yoh made the first move this time, as he walked into the kitchen and took a seat opposite the one Hao seemed to be working in. "Do you want some milk Yoh?" Hao decided to ask when he saw that his twin was not going to run. For that matter even mention anything about them being twins.

"Sure" Yoh said. He waited until Hao handed him his milk and then Hao sat down beside him. After a short while, Yoh decided to speak again. "So, what do you think, about us being twins, that is" Yoh asked, a sad look on his face as he took a sip of his milk.

Hao had not been expecting Yoh to talk about it so soon, but smiled and drank some of his milk "I think it was kind of a given, with us looking alike an all. Other than that, I really don't care" Yoh looked over to Hao, and Hao smiled even more to him.

"So, chances of us being together have not be jeopardized?" Yoh asked, and nearly bit his tongue in the process. He was never able to keep his mouth shut, Hao was probably not even thinking about that anymore.

"Well, you rejected the Idea of us being together back then, I'm still waiting to see if we are" Hao asked "So, you're ready to be my boyfriend" Yoh nodded his head quickly and Hao raised a brow, as if asking what he meant by that.

"Yes, I am" Yoh looked to the side "But what would your band members think, and everyone else. They all know for sure that we are related, what we will be committing is incest…not that I really care actually" And the fact that he did not care, bothered Yoh a little. He should be disgusted right? However, right now he was content with the fact that Hao was also open to having a romantic relationship with him. Hao on the other hand, was happy right now, to him nothing else mattered but Yoh.

"Who cares, they are friends for a reason" Yoh nodded his head. He drank the last of his milk quickly startling Hao who watched Yoh slam the cup back down on the table as soon as he was finished. Yoh whipped his mouth with the back of his hand and started to stand up.

"Alright then" Yoh said, "I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning" Before Yoh could leave, he was pulled back by the end of his shirt and he blushed when he felt Hao behind him, an arm around his waist and Hao's head on his shoulder. It seemed like that was something he did not even know how to start yet, but Hao seemed to know what he was doing. Hao…he always seemed to have some control over him…right now, Yoh would not dare move away.

He did not want to.

"You really just want to leave without giving me my goodnight kiss?" Hao whispered into his ear, a tender gesture that sent pleasure shivers down Yoh's spine. One hand that was on Yoh's waist, reached under Yoh's shirt and started to play with the soft flesh on Yoh's stomach and then Hao let his tongue lash a gentle lick to the back of Yoh's ear. Yoh's body shivered at the feel of someone touching his body that had never been touched this way before.

Yoh could not describe the feeling, but he liked it. It was sick, in a way, it was addicting on another level, and it was so good all over. "Ahhmm" He moaned and blushed, when he felt Hao's hand fondle his nipple. "Hao…stop, not here, not right now…" Hao smirked, hiding it behind Yoh's nape and taking in the sweet scent of Yoh's hair as it hit his face. The boy in his arms was just so soft and so willing, he was so desirable, and Hao was so attracted. He loved touching this soft flesh, he loved hearing that voice…he wanted to hear Yoh sing again.

"Everyone asleep Yoh, relax" Hao said in a low whisper. Yoh reached his hand towards Hao's and pull Hao's hand away just so he could turn around to face his twin. As he did this, he found his lips captured in a gentle yet firm kiss. This caused him to immediately melt into Hao's arms as he brought up his own arms and wrapped them over Hao's shoulders and neck, to pull him closer and deepen the kiss even more. The need to taste and feel was great, as if they had not kissed in over a decade, when it had only been a few months.

Hao's tongue just then came out searching, pocking in between Yoh's lips, as Yoh opened his lips automatically to let his twin into his hot mouth. Both moaned as their tongues came into contact once more.

The kiss was wet and a little sloppy, from the desperate need to get more into the other's mouth. But both were enjoying themselves too much to care about many things, especially since Yoh kept fighting to bite down on Hao's lips, who, on the other hand was having fun nipping at Yoh's own lips, that only seemed the more eager and pliant to get nipped at. Both soon pulled away for lack of oxygen. "Wait here" Hao said as pecked Yoh's lips one more time and then he went over to the mess of papers that he had and his laptop. Yoh tilted his head still in a daze as he watched Hao.

He yawned as soon as Hao was done packing his things. Hao was amused as he smirked "Alright sleepy head, let's go to bed"

"Where?" Yoh asked, as he let Hao lead him away. He kept glancing back to look at Hao, his lips still tingling from the kiss, and he still wanted to keep kissing Hao even more.

"My room" Hao said and smiled when Yoh would look over to him and blush slightly and look forward again. Yoh nodded his head as he yawned once again. Soon they reached Hao's room and both went to sleep, snuggled up to each other.

"Good night" Hao said and Yoh nodded his head with his eyes already close, his arms around Hao as he slept with his head over Hao's shoulder. Hao smiled and pulled Yoh closer as he turned to his side, and they both stayed close to each other in a tight embrace.

For the first time in their lives, both were truly happy.

* * *

Hmm, (Suspicious look) I know what you are all thinking. And yes! Yes, there will be lemons…just not in this or the next chapter lol. Disappointed? Well, when the lemon does come, It might be a surprise. Well, Thank you for all that reviewed!

See you guys around! ~


	11. Dance Dance

Chapter:** 11**

**This Love**

Dance Dance

"It's Morning" Hao grumbled to himself, his eyes still a little heavy with sleep. That was when he noticed the extra weight on his chest and he looked down quickly, only to see Yoh on top of him, his face resting on his chest. Yoh's legs on either side of his body and Yoh's arms thrown to the side….That was when Hao also noticed that he was not in the same way they had fallen asleep….

They had somehow flipped a whole 180 degrees or so in the bed. The side where the pillows were was now at their feet, and he was nearly at the edge on the other end of the bed. He had never been much of a restless sleeper. He had to guess this was because of Yoh…

That was when Hao's cell phone went off.

He sat up, cradling Yoh. He looked over at Yoh's white shirt that matched his, and his dark green sweat pants, while Hao was wearing dark red sweatpants. Yoh slowly woke up and looked around. He was confused at first, then he said "What time is it?"

"It's late for practice, but early for breakfast" Hao answered "Come on, let's go eat" Yoh fell on the bed as Hao got up.

"Really?" he called back as he got off and followed his boyfriend out of the room. Hao decided it would be fun to take their time, eat, take a shower, and change into their designer clothes that their managers were always picking out for them.

Yes, it was such a swell morning, especially since Yoh was now his.

* * *

"You are late"

Jun and Anna said at the same time, early that morning around six everyone was to meet in the rehearsal room. But Yoh and Hao had not been there, and it was now nine in the morning and it was only now that the both of them decided to show their faces. Yoh looked apprehensively scared about the look on Jun's face he hated her getting mad. Anna's face was no better, but it did not face Hao in the least.

"Of fuck off" the older Asakura twin said. "It doesn't even matter if I make it on time or not, we always pull an act out of our ass" Opacho laughed at this and walked over to her master.

"Hao, look!" she said and handed him the cell phone she had in her hand. He looked at it and saw that it was his father on the line.

"Who gave you this?"

"The man on the line did" she spoke "he scared Opacho and said that she should give it to Hao" She bowed her head down to show that she was still scared. Hao glared at the phone, pissed that his father had dared picked on his little Opacho. No one was allowed to scare her. He placed the phone over his ear.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Hao, the room has been booked, I expect you to be there at seven this afternoon. It will start at eight, by the way, Your mother will be there shortly to check on you" Hao got a mean look on his face that scared the shit out of everyone there, except Yoh, who seemed to be immune to all of this. It was for the fact that his father had scared Opacho and that was something he was not going to tolerate.

"And you couldn't tell this to Anna, why?" He snapped. Anna crossed her arms and looked away, knowing that Mikihisa hated her being the same age as Hao and managing him and the band, still she did her job and it was well done. Once Hao heard the pathetic excuse, he threw the phone across the room and watched it smash against the wall and shattered. "Now" he said, "Why don't we get some practicing in?"

"Ah, okay" Joco said as he watched it.

"Don't worry, he's always like that" Horo said, as if he was explaining something. "Typical Hao"

"A one hundred and eighty turn on Yoh's personality," Admidamaru said. Manta who had been sitting there smacked his hand into his face and shook his head. There was something dangerous about Yoh being with Hao, it seemed.

"Alright" Jun called out "Oversouls, Yoh. I need to see that you are still as flexible as you were back then. So I want you to do a four minute and three second routine to show me what you got," She said. Everyone was silent and watching Jun as she managed her group. Anna narrowed her eyes and called out to get her groups attention.

"Alright, Spirit of fire, get yourselves ready. As soon as Yoh is done with his routine, we are doing another practice performance." The band nodded and Ren watched his sister with narrowed golden eyes. He had talked to her about this, but he never knew that she was going to come on tour with them. He was never close to her, but he wanted to start getting close to her. She was his sister after all. "Oh and Hao" Anna called Hao as he sat at one of the seats "Get to writing new lyrics" Hao rolled his eyes.

He hated writing lyrics.

Opacho was soon there with his notebook and favorite pen in hand. While he uncapped his pen, his band prepared their instruments and their looks. Oversouls were all sitting comfortably in their own seats, waiting for their leaders performance.

"Can Joco join me?" Yoh asked, since Joco had always been his dancing partner. Jun nodded her head.

Soon both Yoh and Joco were on the stage. Hao briefly looked up when some weird music started to play that he had never heard before. Of course, it was not even a song from neither band. (A/N: If anyone wants to hear the song lol, cause Im not putting anything of it. The song Yoh is dancing to is called: Virtual Diva)

He looked back down at his sheet of paper, but when he saw Yoh make a movement, he couldn't help but look up at his dancing twin. After all, his twin wasn't dancing with him, but another male! That made him feel something inside that just made him mad.

Yoh moved slowly back, unsure step after step, he clapped his hands in time with the song and then, and turned sideways shaking off something with his shoulders. He then threw himself forward, a suicidal kind of move as he then used his hands to spring and make a flip and land on his feet. He blew Hao a kiss, that his twin did not miss and made him want to blush, of course, no one else noticed.

Getting more confidence, Yoh moved his hips to the beat and moved his feet along with it well. He really was not sure what he wanted to do, or what he should do. Therefore, he tried his best to remember a routine. It was also unnerving that so many people were watching him.

Joco who stood beside him for a while waiting for his cue. When it came, he walked over to Yoh and placed a hand on his shoulder and he nodded his head. Yoh took a deep breath and prepared himself. They moved together this time, swaying left then right, stepping their feet this way and that, forward and then back. Joco then tugged at Yoh's shirt and pulled him back to him. Yoh pushed back as well and they both seemed to fall back but all of a sudden they stopped at knee level and popped back up right, but fell again, and then popped upwards again.

The movement had made many gasp at the thought of them braking, but soon they watched as they were up on their feet and Yoh turned around. Hao nearly stabbed his paper with his pen, but of course he kept his anger in check.

Both males placed a hand on their chests and made a half turn.

Hao was speechless as he watched his twin move fast and slow, throwing his arms out. At times, Yoh looked like he was not sure what he was going to do, but then he would just do something that made you want to sit up right in your chair…or maybe it was just him.

Yoh on the other hand was trying hard to focus and not look out at the people that were obviously watching his every move. He tried to most of the time keep his head bowed, or faced to Joco who just looked at him in a way that told him, it was going to be all right. They stomped their feet, moved fast, bucking their hips, crossing their arms, pushing out, looking away from the stage.

They moved, jumping in place for a while, before they jumped straight, got on their hunches simultaneously and then threw themselves backward in two low back flips that made them land perfectly on their feet. The both were back to back soon and dropped forward, rolling to their back and bucking their hips before pushing back up.

Both stomped around again, their legs becoming more apart as they did and moved their hands up and down, simply moving their waist and shoulders in smooth and slow sensual movements, matching the beat of the song.

Yoh and Joco moved together, and then dropped to their hands and knees, they kicked their legs out and popped their bodies back up right. They moved forward, clapped, and touched their toes. They then blew kisses and moved their feet in time with the music. They dropped it low then, and then Yoh did two front flips, he was then caught by Jcco and swung over the dark skinned males shoulder.

That placed them back to back, and seemed like they were shoving each other as they moved.

A hand on their hips, and it showed that they were not afraid to just dance about any move that they could come up with on the spot. Yoh, with his back pressed to Joco, moved his body in a slow sensual way that made Hao jealous, as he watched his twin slowly slide down, bending over his knees and allowing them to collapse on him. Joco quickly reached down and pulled Yoh in between his legs and then back to in front of him.

They placed their hands forward as if asking something to stop as they swayed their bodies to the beat in repeated motions and kept amused faces on.

As the music slowed down, Yoh moved forward with Joco following. Their feet moving at a matching speed and fashion. Joco was right behind Yoh in every step of the way. Yoh soon turned to Joco and gave him his hand, like a low five, and Joco placed his other hand like they were playing a game, but then they grabbed hands, crossed and they swung each other to the other side, they turned to face, full audience. Crossed their arms, swayed their hips and then backed up motion. They turned sideways, and waved their hands, crossing them over their chests and then back open.

They moved their shoulders, threw their bodies, and mesmerized everyone that was watching them as the song finally came to its end. Joco sighed, and Yoh smiled at him. Hao on the other hand was trying really hard to not rush towards his twin and pull him to him, and tell everyone that he was his. Of course, he knew that would look and seem stupid, but that didn't stop him from being mad. (A/N this dance scene was all a mess, I Have no idea how any of these moves would look! XD Just amuse yourselves)

"Good job" Jun said.

"Man, we haven't done that in a long time" Yoh commented as he stretched out his body, feeling the uncomfortable sensation in his muscles of not having moved so much for a period of time. He could also feel a light film of sweat that had formed in his body from just that dance routine. Manta was gaping, for someone so lazy, Yoh could move beautifully. He could not wait for the performance. He knew it was going to be good. He just knew that it was going to be good.

"Alright" Anna called out "Spirit of fire, on stage"

"This is getting to be a drag," Horo complained as he walked right behind Ren who followed Lyserg and Ryu on stage.

"Not much we can complain about," Ren off handed commented. His glare going to Hao who had made no move to move, and Opacho sitting next to him as well, not moving and not looking worried at all. Hao, after all, was angry and he didn't want to do a thing now.

"Hao!" Anna called out "Don't you know what it means to perform?"

"Well, Anna, I am trying to write some lyrics" Anna sighed and shook he head.

"You are impossible," Anna hissed. She was about to snap something else when Jun stepped forward.

"Why don't you and Yoh build up some lyrics together, so both bands can combine tonight and create a big spectacle?" Hao made a face, as if he was thinking about it, but then smiled and nodded his head.

"Sounds like a good idea" he said. Jun nodded her head.

"Alright, the bands, get on stage so I can arrange you to how you will perform, and Yoh and Hao, work on some lyrics to start out the performance on a good note" she called out. Both twins nodded and Yoh walked over to Hao with a smile on his face. That was when Hao grabbed his wrist and pulled his twin closer to him, a possessive look in his eye that no one else noticed.

Anna on the other hand was pissed, she could not believe it! Jun was always better than she was, and what made her even more mad, was Hao and Yoh…She did not understand , of course, decided to cross her arms and glare at the bands as Jun tried to arrange them, It did not matter, the job would get done…but she felt so unwanted. Didn't they have any respect for her?

"Anna" Jun called out "How do you suggest we arrange the band" the blond haired girl looked at the stage even more, and shrugged.

"If we combine, we'll have to of everything…unless we have some be dancers behind Yoh and Hao as they dance…" She glared and looked at the stage.

"Alright" Jun said. "Two from every band. I candidate Faust, and Eliza" Jun said.

Anna nodded her head and looked over "I candidate Horo, and Ren"

"WHAT!" Horo yelled anger on his face. "I'm a singer!"

"Yeah well suck it up, you and Ren will dance!"

"We don't need many more singers!" Jun retorted before Horo could talk back to Anna. "And Ren, don't you dare argue"

"I wasn't planning on it!" the Chinese male grumbled under his breath.

"Alright" Anna said. "We'll leave Ryu on drums"

"And Admidamaru, you'll also be on drums" Jun said.

"I'll put Opacho on the piano, see what she can do, and leave the one guitar"

"Alright" Jun said, "I'll leave Joco and Bailong on guitar's as well, and backup vocals if needed"

The agreement was settled.

CRASH!

A loud crash made everyone turn around to look at the twins, who were both standing and looking at the broken chair in shock. "What happened?" Anna snapped, after all, that had been her favorite chair.

"Nothing" Both twins answered at the same time, giving their most innocent look towards the blond woman that was pissed.

"What do you mean nothing happened, why is the chair broken!" Of course, everyone was curious of how this happened.

"It just broke" Hao said almost dramatically "out of nowhere!"

"Yeah, It went crash" Yoh added.

"I can honestly say that they are telling the true, it was like magic when it broke by itself!" Opacho raised her hand, as she grinned widely as well and jumped around.

"Yeah, Like we'll believe that" Horo said crossing his arms together. Everyone else shook his or her heads. Anna sighed. She swore, hanging around all of these people was going to be the end of her.

"Did I miss something here?" A woman asked as she came in. She was beautiful, with long hair, brown eyes. She was clearly the twin's mother. She smiled and then turned to Jun "Jun, I will need to borrow the lead singer of Oversouls…" Jun nodded her head and turned to the lead singer of the band.

"Yoh go with her," She said. Keiko, the twin's mother grinned. Yoh followed her but looked at over his shoulder to everyone else as he followed his mother. She did not even call him by his name; she called him the lead singer. She probably did not even know his name. Hao on the other hand crossed his arms and glared.

"She's up to something," he muttered.

* * *

Once outside, and away from everyone else, Keiko turned to Yoh and smiled "It's good to see you well again Yoh, come!" she said "we are going to go shopping for clothes to catch up and find something for you to wear on the performance tonight!" Yoh stared numbly.

"What!"

"Come!" she dragged him towards the long black limo. All of this had been, of course, planned from last night….

And it was going to be fun.

* * *

Ugh…Im not so sure about this chapter. But I hope you all liked it…in a way…

I'll see you next chapter, and deliver more HaoXyoh Fluff…hopefully lol.


	12. Oversouls Are Back…With A Dress!

Chapter:** 12**

**This Love**

Oversouls Are Back….With A Dress?!

Yoh was apprehensive.

As soon as they had gotten into the limo and hit the streets, he knew his mother was up to something. He did not know the woman well, but she could make it clear that something was about to happen and he was not going to like it. That was only even more obvious when they reached a clothing store, which was clearly for girls. "Uh Mom"

"Yes Yoh?"

"Why are we here?"

"To shop!"

"For you" he asked, glancing out the window and back to her.

"No, for you silly" she answered.

"But that's a girl store" His mom ignore him as the limo came to a stop and dragged him inside the tall glassed building. Inside there were many dresses, high heeled shoes, and boots. Girl jewelry and many other accessories that Yoh had never had his eyes on before, it scared him to be here. "Mom" he spoke again…this had to be to buy her own clothing.

"Listen Yoh" She said as soon as they reached the center of a maze of racks of clothing. "I saw you and Hao last night, in the kitchen kissing" She frowned "I don't know what you two are thinking, doing, and I don't want to know, but I guess…I really have nothing to say about it" She shrugged. "I sometimes am disappointed that I don't even know my own children, or even treat you guys as my children"

"Are you going to separate us?"

"Nope" She said, a grin split her face then "I am going to have fun with this. After all, the crowd of girls already know that Hao is gay and that just makes his band even more popular…as for you" She began to giggle. Yoh began to back away, but it was too late. He was caught and he knew that his mother was going to make sure she took full advantage with what she knew about him and Hao. "You know Yoh, I always wanted a girl…"

"NOOOO!"

* * *

**That Night: the concert**

"Has anyone seen Yoh?" Jun asked as she checked the clothing her band members were wearing. Eliza was wearing white jeans, and a small black shirt that exposed her stomach and you could see her belly ring. Her blond hair was tied in a high ponytail as well. Faust beside her was wearing a hat (The one's Neyo wears) and a black shirt with a white blazer over it. He had on black jeans and some chains hanging off the sides. Both were wearing black Reebok sneakers.

Ren and Horo were wearing black and red. Their shirts were long, red and turtleneck without sleeves. They had on long black gloves, without the hand part. They had on black jeans and chains, both of them matching. Both had on red shoes. Ren was glaring, though, at Horo. "What the hell were you thinking!" he snapped.

"What, they are cool," Horo protested.

"You think piercing your ears without saying a word to me about it, is cool!" he snapped.

"Chill, they are not hurting anyone," Horo argued back. It really was not much of a big thing, but both of them were together, as a couple. Sometimes people forgot, but they were just perfect for one another. And how had they gotten together, well that was when Hao decided to play cupid. It was just too bad things could not work much the same way for Lyserg and Ryu who were just way too shy to confess to one another.

Ryu was usually bold and revolutionary about his feelings, but when it came to Lyserg, for some reason, he became a stuttering and drooling mess. Hao gave up on them.

"We'll see, it will hurt you terribly!" The Tao snapped.

"Ren!"

"Stop arguing!" Anna finally yelled, getting a headache, as she came back stage "We can't find Hao either, the least I need is the two of you arguing and not being able to cooperate for tonight. SO, perform and then kill each other for all I care!" She crossed her arms. Why the hell did Hao always have the habit of banishing before a huge performance! It irked her to hell and back.

"Fine" Both males growled. They were certainly going to discuss this later.

As for everyone else, they were wearing the same thing. They had white button up shirts, with red vests, along with white jeans, red shoes, and red gloves to complete the look. Admidamaru and Ryu were both banging on their drums as they practice one final time to hit the notes given to them by Hao. They kept their beats in tune with one another, at the same meter and beginning strike along with a brisk tempo.

It had take some time, but they had fined tuned a beat that would go good with the song he and Yoh had rather made up in the spot. Hao had only said that he hoped it would be a smash hit; after all, the song had been dished out in just three minutes flat. "Has anyone seen Yoh?" Jun called out again. "We are going on soon, we can't have both lead singers missing"

"I saw him, he was with his mom still and she was dragging him into a room," Joco answered. Jun sighed, shaking her head and left to go see what that was about, she could not have her star stolen before the performance.

On the other hand, people were already outside waiting to get in. Most of them were yelling "WE LOVE YOU PYRO!" Was the shrilling and blood curling pitches of girls, which of course, was getting annoying by the second. "AAAH!"

"The crowd is becoming rabid," Joco said out of nowhere as he nervously strummed his guitar. Performing in front of a small crowd, that was cool, but right now his nerves were riding high. At the same time, he was excited about the whole performance that was about to take hold. "Who's pyro?" he asked.

"That would be me," Hao said as he came in, with Opacho following right behind him. He looked agitated yet he still walked in with much flare that he was like flames. His hair flowing right behind him as well was a remarkable sight when he looked so angry.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked, raising an eyebrow. She was expecting him to be gone even longer, but she was not complaining. She just didn't want him doing something stupid that might just as well end the performance before it even began.

"My mother won't let Yoh out until performance countdown," He said, crossing his arms. Opacho crossed hers as well. "Jun is talking to her though" Anna rolled her eyes and looked back to the group. Ten minutes later and Jun came back in; the expression on her face was unreadable.

Anna walked over to her "What are your band member's stage names?" She asked.

"The Oversouls" Jun said in a thoughtful mode "Well, as I recall, Yoh was Leaf, Faust was Necromancer, Eliza was SKNurse, Admidamaru is Sumurai, Joco well his real name is Chocolove, but he's Jaguar and Bailong is The fighter" She turned to the other group "And them?"

"Well, Hao is Pyro, Horo is Wave, Ren is Electric, Ryu is vertex, Opacho is Ohachiyo, and Lyserg is Dusts" Jun nodded her head. She then glanced at everyone and got to ordering them around.

"Alright, let's get this started. Oversouls, take your positions" She spoke as the curtains slid down to shield them from the crowd that was soon going to build as they were let in. Anna nodded her head and turned to her blue and red guards.

"You may admit people now" The two nodded and went to do that. Slowly the performance room filled with people. All of them were standing and excited. The wave of feet walking seemed to make the floor shake, and the voices just got even louder.

"PYRO! PYRO! PYRO!" A group of girls changed. Other people were just laughing and enjoying themselves as they waited. After half an hour more, the band was more than ready…well except that they were still missing Yoh. Other than that, people were in and it was time to begin. The lights turned off, making the crowd of people become silent, or just murmur amongst one another, waiting for something to happen now.

Then a single light lit the stage, the crowd began to murmur even more and then they yelled out in high pitches when the curtains opened and revealed the two combined bands.

Hao was up in front, he was wearing a black knee long leather jacket, with a black collar on his neck. The Jacket had a huge zipper on the front, and it was long enough to be like a coat, it also had two plastic belts running at each side at the front. The sleeves were long, and covered most of his hand except for the fingers, and the jacket was open to reveal his dark gray shirt the reached all the way down over his hips just above his knees. He had on black loose jeans, below the knees on the side of the jean's has five small belts clipped to it all in a grey shade. In addition, rubber bands tied neatly at the bottom around his jean's, pulling them a little around his knees. He also had on grey shoes.

"PYRO! PYRO! PYRO! WHOOOO!" The girls hollered. Their hands waiving in the crowd at fast motions.

A smirk crossed Hao's lips as he felt power within the microphone that he held. The countdown was soon going to start. "Quiet" He spoke the words loudly into his microphone, and everyone seemed to follow just as he said. "Alright, then we can finally get started" He said and was about to guide his band to start.

Then the crowd gasped.

"You can't start without me" Another voice spoke, loud and clear in a microphone.

Hao's eyes widened and he turned to look at his younger twin, shocked by the sight. Yoh was glaring, at the same time he was tugging at the short skirt of his… _dress_. His brown hair was kept lose, and it looked like it had been combed to look even more silky than it already was. Still, the fact that his boyfriend was wearing a Lolita gothic dress shocked him. The dress was black, along with a white front on the skirt, a white bow, and white straps, and chest. Yoh also had on short black boots, and his arms and hands were all bare of anything.

Yoh held a microphone tightly on his left hand, looking uncomfortable.

Hao decided to hide his shock by smirking again, even though everyone in the band was about ready to fall over. In the crowd, Manta was also gapping like a fish. Everyone else was wondering who the dude in the dress was, even though some males did think he was hot, and some girls found him adorable.

"I would never plan to start anything without you, my sweet little Leaf" Hao spoke, it seemed like forever, but it was a few seconds after Yoh had spoken.

"Ah-huh" His twin said hotly.

The crowd busted off on roars and whistles, from males, and high-pitched squeals from females of **'SO CUTE**!' And '**Oh my god, Oh my god! I think I am going to faint**!' **'I WANT HIM!'**

"Can you imbeciles quit talking and get down to the music!" Ren snapped, sounding loud as he also had a microphone. Horo snatched it away.

"Oh, let the couple be" He said.

"Enough!" Ren snapped.

"I'll take that" Faust took the microphone and handed it to Eliza.

"So?" She said in it. "Are we getting ready here or what?"

"Damn, all impatient here" Hao said. Opacho giggled from her place at the piano keyboard thing. "Does anyone want us to even sing anymore?" He called out to crowd and was pleased by the response.

"SING! SING! SING!" The crowd roared smiles on their lips.

Hao smirked and snapped his fingers, the crowed made all king of sounds but the biggest was a swoon that seemed to dominate everything. Suddenly the lights dimmed and two spotlights remained on the lead singers. Music suddenly started to play, at a fast beat.

As it started, Hao walked over to Yoh. Yoh was a little nervous, but like every time he decided to lose himself in his performance. He matched Hao's smirk, both looking eye to eye and seeming to get lost in their own little world.

Yoh: One two three, Hey…

He counted with every step Hao took, and backed away. He stopped and held out his hand, to press it to Hao's chest.

Yoh: Hey, move, move

Boy move

He said as he pushed Hao back. Hao moved back, taking three steps back. He brought the microphone to his lips and said his lines.

Hao: This way or that way

Yoh moves back once more, and Hao follows, only for the younger to move around him and behind. Yoh started to sing as soon as he had started to move.

Yoh: From left to the right, any way you move

I want to be able to get lost, in this dance

Dance, dance that we have going on

And I want to be able to touch the clouds

Because I know that when you're near, I can fly

And I will love you, love you

Despite what anyone has to say

And boy, I need you to understand that

I will do things you can't imagine

Yoh sung smoothly. The stage becoming more lighted, Faust, and Eliza were starting a small dance. Horo and Ren were still frozen in their own positions with their heads bowed. Yoh of course kept singing, as he walked near Hao this time.

Hao moved away from him, and was fast enough to be behind Yoh this time. He grabbed his twins hand and pulled him to the point that Yoh's back was pressed to his chest. Everyone on the crowd gasped when Hao pecked his lips to Yoh's cheek.

"WHOOO"

Behind stage, Anna's eyes were wide and Jun was shaking her head. That was the song they had come up with? And what the hell was up with their act? So far, the crowd loved their performance though, and that was the only reason why nothing stopped. Everyone was to pretend as if this was all part of the night's performance.

And I will drive you Insane, insane

Before you can even get me into your grasp

Oh baby, I bet that I can make you feel a way you never thought

You could….Listen

(Yoh Chorus): I'll keep talking naughty,

Boy you make me fall for you

Every word that you speak

Got me lost, insane, boy

Where's the restart button

I'll keep talking naughty,

Boy you make me fall for you

Every word that you speak

Got me lost, insane, boy

Where's the restart button

The song seemed to take a different switch here, and Horo and Ren started their own dace as Yoh's part came to an end. Hao smirked and his smooth voice came out in a sexy baritone as he spoke the first words.

Hao: Everything You've spoken

You're thinking is to confident

you think you can get to me

Get into my mind

Grab me by the neck and think you can just kiss me like that

Say a few words, and think you got me squirming all night

Twist a couple syllables, and were out of our minds

Tell me, tell me, are you insane

Insane, if I were to touch you this way and that

Would you allow me to kiss you

And kiss you tonight

I Bet I can make you writhe

The stars are shining bright you cannot deny me

It was hard to say what was going on now, but it really looked like Yoh and Hao were flirting around with each other on stage more than anything was. Horo and Ren kept moving even as Faust and Eliza began to move. Each following the leader of their band.

The crowd of course were throwing their hand up and were cheering even loudly. Everyone was looking pleased with the performance.

Yoh's and Hao's eyes were looked to each other. Yoh offered his hand over to Hao, the Pyro pulled him close, and they started a small dance. This time, Yoh was the one to kiss Hao on the cheek, but as he did, he pulled away, still tugging at the skirt on him, feeling uncomfortable. However, it still did not stop him from paying attention to what Hao was saying. When they had written the lyrics it was one thing, but now, actually performing them here. He could just get lost in Hao's voice…

(Hao chorus): I'll keep talking naughty.

Boy you make me want to catch you

Every time you trip over my words

Got me smiling, an insane feeling in my chest

I want you to stay, so boy

Where's the restart button

I'll keep talking naughty.

Boy you make me want to catch you

Every time you trip over my words

Got me smiling, an insane feeling in my chest

I want you to stay, so boy

Where's the restart button

They kept moving. They kept dancing. The beat of the music was catching, like fire burning liquid in their veins. By this point, Yoh had forgotten that he was wearing a dress, but he kept tugging at the dress skirt. Not only was the dress cute, but because of his long legs, he felt like he was showing everything.

And the look on Hao's face was not what he was hoping for…for that matter he was not sure what kind of reaction he had been expecting from his twin. It looked like Hao wanted to pin him down and take him on stage, and Yoh was aware of how dumb that idea was. Therefore, he decided to stay at least a little away from Hao, as he took a deep breath and tried to catch up with his part of the lyrics.

Yoh: you playing with my thoughts

Tongue twisting what I have in mind

But I aint stopping you

Think you can keep up

Come over here

And I bet that this night

Will be one filled with passion

Our dirty passion and lust

Hao: What? You can't stop thinking about

The Idea that I can

Bent you over the desk on my study,

Or have you face down in my bed,

Tell me, which way you want it,

Don't hold back on my account

I bet that I will have your mind filled

Dirty thoughts

Baby keep talking naughty.

By this point Yoh was blushing. Hao was smirking, and the crowd was swooning. As for their band members, there was no telling what they were feeling. Trying to clear his suddenly dried mouth, Yoh went for the finishing chorus.

Yoh: I'll keep talking naughty.

Boy you make me fall for you

Every word that you speak

Got me lost, insane, boy

Where's the restart button

Hao: I'll keep talking naughty.

Boy you make me want to catch you

Every time you trip over my words

Got me smiling, an insane feeling in my chest

I want you to stay, so boy

Where's the restart button

Yoh: I'll keep talking naughty.

Boy you make me fall for you

Every word that you speak

Got me lost, insane, boy

Where's the restart button!

And the song came to an explosive end. But, that was not the end of the show. The crowd kept asking for more, and there was no way that they were going to disappoint. By the end of the performance the crowd was cheering loud "PYRO! LEAF! PYRO! LEAF! PYRO! LEAF!" Over and over again. Some crazy fan had even tried to throw himself on the stage and nearly grabbed one of them. "I LOVE YOU!" Was something they heard all the time.

They were just all glad when the night ended and everyone was thrown out.

"I have to say, that was one of the biggest performances ever" Horo sighed as he lounged in his own seat, backstage with the others. Ren yawned and nodded his head in approval. "Though, what made the both of you write those lyrics?" Horo asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah, that first song was really something!" Ryu added. Lyserg beside him was madly blushing and looking like he could not contain his shy self.

"Are you two dating?" Joco hit dead target. Yoh chuckled at that.

"You're good as always Joco, you guessed it" Joco grinned. He always liked getting things right. Plus, Yoh meant a lot to him, he was his close friend, and the only one that laughed at his jokes. Hao sighed, watching his teammates.

"Wait…but you are brothers," Lyserg yelled as he suddenly stood up. He looked from Hao to Yoh, who unfortunately was still wearing that dress since he did not have an immediate change of clothes. This made Lyserg blush even more, as he found himself slightly attracted to Yoh. Hao on the other hand, glared at the green haired male.

"Yeah, and?"

"Well" Lyserg snapped as he got his head out of the gutter "Isn't it wrong!"

"Let it go Lyserg" Anna said as she came back stage. "Hao doesn't really play by the rules. Besides, I have no idea what they are thinking" She looked around at everyone. "Does anyone have any other objections to this relationship?" Everyone looked at one another and shrugged. She for one, was not someone to go around judging or telling others how to live their lives, so she didn't really care that Hao and Yoh were dating.

"Not really"

"Whatever makes them happy?"

"No"

Lyserg sighed and shrugged "All of you are hopeless young people who are too open-minded. And to egoistical to even care about what another person is doing. But society might see it in a wrong way, especially nationally wrong"

"As far as anyone knows…" Jun said as she came in "Hao and Yoh are publically not related. And if any harm was to come to Yoh, I will personally deal with that person" She said. Every one of her band members meant a lot to hers. So did her little brother, but she was subtle about that. Every one nodded in agreement. Here they had to look out for each other.

"Then it's granted" no one was going to object the twins, or refuse them of their relationship. But, even then, none of them could find anything wrong with it. Even Anna, In fact, she thought, this was probably going to be a new way to control Hao better into doing his damned job at performing.

"YOH!" Everyone turned around to see the small blond male. "You were awesome out there, but why are you wearing a dress"

"Now that he mentions it" Admidamaru went on.

"Yeah dude, why are you?" Horo asked.

"Hehehe" Yoh tried to laugh it off "Mom found out"

"What?" Hao said shocked at what his twin could mean…

"She found out that we are together," Yoh said to Hao. "So she was taking advantage of it by making me wear a dress. I just hope that is the end of it…or she might make you wear a dress" Hao's band all laughed.

"I would love to see that!" Ren said.

"Tell me about it! Hao in a dress!" Horo shouted out.

"That would be amusing!" Lyserg agreed.

"I can just imagine it," Ryu added, also laughing loudly. Hao was getting pissed with all of them, and then he gave Opacho a subtle signal. She nodded her head and then….she began to cry.

"WHAAAA~" She wailed. This made everyone else gasp and look at the small child in shock. Horo was the first to speak.

"What's wrong with her?" He looked panicked by now "What did we do? How do you shut her off!"

"STOP MAKING FUN OF HAO!" She wailed, pointing an accusing finger to all of them "WHHAAA MEAN!"

"Now look at what you did," Hao hissed. "Come here Opacho, it's time for bed." Opacho ran towards him and Hao picked her up. He stood up and looked down at his twin "Come on Yoh, get changed. That dress is no good" Yoh nodded his head and followed Hao, still tugging at the small skirt of the dress.

"Come on Manta" Yoh called back. Manta nodded, yawning as well. After all, it was already three in the morning.

"Something tells me life here just got even more entertaining, after all, Hao finally found a wife to raise his child with" Ren smacked Horo upside the head for the dumb comment. "Ouch!"

"Idiot!"

* * *

Once inside, Hao set Opacho on her own bed in her own room and then walked over to Yoh's room. Yoh had gone on to his room after he and Manta talked a little and the short boy turned in for the night. Hao walked in on time to see his twin put on a pair of sweatpants, but the boy was still shirtless, and he couldn't help but check out his twin, and his smooth soft inviting skin of his back.

"Hey Yoh," Yoh jumped and turned to face Hao as he tried to hide behind the shirt that he had in his hand, and then offered his brother a smile.

"Hey Hao…you need something?" Hao shook his head.

"No, just wondering, if you would like to go on another date with me…tomorrow. We will have some free time do to the fact that we are done with the performance. All that is left is to set up the date and outline to start our tour" Yoh nodded his head.

"Sure, I'd love to" He said. Hao smiled, walked over to Yoh and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Sweet dreams till morning then" and with that he left. Yoh was still dazed by the simple touch of lips, but the smile on his face did not leave him, even as he fell asleep that night.

* * *

Thank you for all that reviewed! I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter....lol The Dress Idea was given by **SJ95**, so she get's credit in this chapter!! Hope you can see it using this link, I placed spaces on it, so make sure it's all together when you put it in lol. .

H t t p : / / p i c . e n . 5 1 8 a d . c o m / P i c F o l d e r / E n 5 1 8 a d P i c / S e l l / 2 0 0 9 0 3 2 3 / c 7 3 b 9 e e 5 d 0 2 b 4 f 8 4 a a b 9 2 7 3 6 9 1 1 2 1 e f 9 . j p g

Please Review


	13. Dates Are Wacky With Twins

Chapter:** 13**

**This Love**

Dates Are Wacky With Twins

"Manta" Yoh said as he looked at his short friend terrorize his still unpacked bags. "Is this all really necessary?" he asked when a white shirt came flying towards his face. Manta, getting out of the bag, he huffed and turned a glare to Yoh with an irritated look.

"You are talking about dating a man here that is so cool, superstar, and famous and you don't want to look nice?" Yeah, Yoh had told Manta about the sudden date he was going to have with Hao at lunchtime. The time was coming close, and once again, Yoh was looking for a way to escape. Manta was not going to allow that to happen. "Now, as for what you will wear, this and this" he said, tossing a grey shirt and some jeans.

Yoh looked them over "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, now go shower, you only have like forty minutes left" Panicking, Yoh ran to the bathroom, took a short shower, making sure to clean himself well, of course. Then stepped out of the bathroom wearing the skintight grey shirt, and his black jeans that hugged his waist, but were a little loose around his legs, thighs, and shaping his ass well "Perfect!" Manta said. "Now put this on," He said.

Yoh nodded, he put on his bear claw necklace, some chains around either side of his pants, and then his black shoes. "Is this all?" he asked. Right now, he felt as though Manta was an expert at dating, even though the short boy had never been on a date himself.

"Ah! Don't forget these" Manta said handing Yoh his wallet and phone.

"Of course" he said. Suddenly there was a knock at his bedroom door that caused his to gasp and look at Manta with huge eyes as he mouthed the words '_He's here'_ Manta on the other hand nodded his head and waved him off telling him '_Go and answer the door'_ Yoh shook his head and Manta glare. The short boy pointed and Yoh hesitated "Yes?" he called out.

Maybe it was not Hao yet.

"Let's go Yoh" Hao called from the other side. Tough, Yoh thought and Manta grinned at him. What Yoh could not understand is how two nights ago he and Hao had been making out, and yet a simple date with him scared him! Sighing, Yoh walked over to the door and opened it. He noted that Hao was wearing a loose red shirt, and black jeans. He had a gold necklace around his neck and simple black shoes with red designs. Yoh took a deep breath and stepped out.

"Alright" he said. Hao looked him over and nodded in approval.

Both twins soon left the house.

"Where are they going?" Horo asked as he saw them leave, since he was in the living room.

"On a date" Manta answered. Horo grinned.

Outside, Yoh and Hao got in Hao's car.

"Who did you leave Opacho with?" Yoh asked out of curiosity, seeing as the small child was not there with them. Hao looked over at him and smiled.

"She has school today," He answered and Yoh nodded his head. "We'll go pick her up after our date, so don't worry"

"Alright"

Then they sped off to the small city that was Izumo, Hao already had in mind to what restaurant he wanted to take Yoh out to lunch. Yoh blinked when he heard one of the Oversoul songs coming out. "I can't believe you actually have the first CD" Yoh said, "I was shocked when you played it on our first date"

Hao chuckled. "I never would have guessed it was you, though"

"At that time, I hoped you wouldn't" Yoh responded. They kept talking about random things until they came to a stop at a restaurant. Yoh was about to get out when Hao stopped him.

"Wait" He said, "We're going to have to wear this" Yoh looked at the cap in Hao's hand and then looked back at him.

"Why?"

"Because, if anyone recognizes you, they will jump you, or do even worse" Hao explained.

"Oh" Yoh said, quickly taking the blue cap. He watched Hao pull his hair up and hide it under his red cap, making it appear shorter. He placed his on and got off when he saw that Hao was also getting off. This was going to be the first time that he was going to be in a burger place in Izumo. They both met up at the front of the car, and Hao reached for Yoh's hand.

Both entered the restaurant hand in hand.

Yoh was surprised by how neat it looked. He looked around as he walked beside Hao. "So, what do you want to eat?" Hao asked and Yoh shrugged.

"Umm…what is there?" He asked. Hao looked up at the menu at the front and Yoh followed his gaze. He looked over at everything and read every name. "Uh…A double cheeseburger combo" He finally said, at the same time feeling uncertain. Everything here was a little on the expensive side, but then again what place was not these days. Hao nodded and walked over to the counter pulling him along, and ordered.

"Hello, welcome, may I take your order?" Said the girl at the register, a friendly smile on her face, despite the fact that her brown hair was tied up in a weird way, she looked like a nice person.

"Yes" Hao said, "We'll have four double cheeseburgers, two large fries, and two medium drinks" He said, knowing them, they could put a lot of food down. The girl nodded her head, put it in the order, and then repeated it to them, when she got a confirmation she charged them.

"Here are your cups, and place this number at the edge of your table, you're order will be out soon" She said, and Hao nodded. Yoh grabbed the cups and Hao followed behind him, placing his debit card back into his wallet.

"Wow, these cups look like the large" Yoh commented.

"Yes, they do. The large one though, is a lot bigger." They both stopped talking when they noticed a big guy next to them deciding what to drink and carrying a huge cup. They both sweat dropped and then laughed lightly. They went back to their own business.

"Oh, Orange soda" Yoh said, and pressed his cup to it so he could get some.

"You really like orange don't you Yoh" His younger twin nodded. Hao looked at the choices and decided to get himself some coke. After they got their drinks, they went to sit at a small two people booth at the corner. It was perfect, and silent. At the top, there was a dim light. At the table, there was a napkin holder, ketchup, mustard, salt, and pepper. Hao placed the number at the edge of the table and both sipped from their sodas as they waited patiently.

"Hey Hao"

"Yeah"

"Have you ever been on tour before?"

"Nope" Hao asked, "Is something about that bothering you?" Yoh nodded.

"Yeah, well you see, I came here to go to school, not to go on tour. I just can't dump that responsibility" Hao smiled as he rested his chin on his hand and rested his elbow at the top of the table.

"Don't worry about it, ever heard of studying abroad? There are many things we can do" Yoh looked at his brother wide eyed.

"Really? Travel and go to school?" Hao nodded his head.

"I'll help you sing up for it, if you like"

"Yes, please" Yoh looked down, "that is if it's not much trouble"

"None at all" Both smiled at each other. "So, how were the last day of high school, I remember you telling me that Manta was your only friend, did you go to prom with him?" Yoh shook his head.

"Ah, well you see, we decided to go with Tamao, so all three of us went. It was like a group thing more than a date, other than the high school finals, the senior activities, Prom night I have to say was pretty boring" Yoh grinned at Hao "But senior night wasn't, we went to an amusement park, stayed up all night. For graduation, well after, I and Manta just hanged out together in the living room eating a lot and watching some comedy films" Hao chuckled at that. "What about you?"

"Well, pretty much the same. Except that I left prom early, of course, my band members were there. Horo and Ren are a couple, and Ryu was with Lyserg, I did not want to be anywhere near Anna. For graduation, well, I did nothing really" Hao shrugged. "Did you take any photos of your graduation?" Yoh nodded his head.

"I'll show them to you, but you have to show me yours as well"

"Deal"

That was when their order came, a new girl this time, brought it over to them "Would you guys like anything else, or would this be all for the moment?" she asked. Both twins shook their heads.

"No, this is fine" Hao spoke. She nodded and left just as quickly as she had reached their table, after all she had more people to serve. "Now, let's eat" Hao said and Yoh nodded. Each grabbed a burger and started to eat. "How is it? Hao asked.

"Hmm, good" Yoh grinned and then drank some soda. Hao picked up a fry and pressed it to Yoh's lips. Yoh ate it and then fed one to Hao. "I think you ordered a lot of food"

"Hey, don't complain, just eat"

Both twins enjoyed their meal, by the end of it both were stuffed to the point they swore they grew a gut. "I told you we ordered a lot" Yoh muttered after some time. He thought he could have handled a large amount of food at a time, but he guessed, they just ate to fast.

"I didn't force you to eat it" Hao shot back.

"And who was the one feeding me fries!" Yoh growled out.

"You could have rejected." Hao said. Yoh blushed and looked away.

"I didn't want to" Hao laughed. He stopped when he saw he had gotten a text message. He smiled and, of course, replied. "Who was that?" Yoh asked with curiosity.

"Opacho, she's going to stay in school late"

"Is she already supposed to come out?"

"No, she comes out at three, she said she's going to be out at four today, though. She is in a program, since she travels a lot with me, they want to check on her about that, since basically she has been homeschooled"

"Ah, have they had a meeting with you regarding it?"

"Yes" Hao shrugged "It's so annoying" Yoh laughed.

"You really are like her father" Hao glared at that, and shook his head.

"Don't you ever say that," Hao grumbled out. Yoh just laughed even more. He, of course, stopped when he heard a loud shutter. He looked up at Hao with wide eyes.

"Ohh, my lovely Yoh, you look so cute" Hao smirked "I'm going to put this as your picture Id, so every time you call if flashes on" Hao said as he saved the picture of the laughing Yoh. He had not expected for Yoh to look so adorable in the picture. A smile on his face, and his cap practically falling off, there was nothing better.

"Wait, Hao!" Yoh whined, reached over the table in hopes to get the phone, all he got instead was a kiss on his lips. He quickly pulled away and growled at the back of his throat "Hao, I look bad; I know you are going to use that to make fun of me!"

"No I'm not," Hao argued back with a large grin of his face. "You look so adorable; I won't let you erase it"

"But Hao!" Yoh, basically, did not like taking pictures.

"No buts" both twins kept on arguing about the photo, until Yoh was practically sitting on the other side of the table, in the seat that was meant for one and pressed to Hao. Yoh had a smirk on his face as he had gotten Hao's phone and looked at the picture his boyfriend had taken of him.

"You can't honestly say you want to keep this one" By this time, Hao really did not mind having Yoh practically on top of him.

"But I do, so don't you dare erase it" Yoh looked at Hao's face directly, meeting eye to eye. He nodded his head. "Want to take more pictures?" Hao asked, "So, I can have one with us together"

"Hey!" Yoh said, "I want one of us together to!" He pulled out his phone. Soon, Hao was pressed to the end of the table, and Yoh was between his legs, and they took a picture, of Yoh in front and Hao behind him, laying his head on Yoh's shoulder and their caps hanging of their heads at weird angles. Another one was taking with both phones of Hao kissing Yoh's cheek, Yoh kissing Hao's cheek, and finally, the two of them kissing, at least three of those, the first Yoh had been embarrassed so his hand covered some of it, the other one was more of a lip lock, and the third one with tongue action.

It had been a great way to spend some time to let their food settle in their stomachs. They were comparing Photo's when the server came over once again "Can I take your trey?" she asked. They both nodded. She left then.

"Can we get some desert?" Yoh asked Hao, who nodded. Both got out of the booth and towards the counter, where they asked for cup sundays. Both started to eat it as they headed out towards the car. Hao paused and took a picture of Yoh eating.

"Hao, stop!" He said, and walked over to see how it looked. "Man, I eat a lot"

"Hahaha" Hao laughed, almost maniacal like. Yoh could not help but laugh as well, there was something about Hao's laugh that was catching.

"Come on, let's go" Hao said. Yoh followed and got on the passenger side as Hao got on the drivers side.

"Where to now?"

"The movies!" Hao announced.

* * *

It took only ten minutes to reach the theater, a large pink building with a billboard that told of the latest movies being shown. Both twins walked around, window-shopping before they reached the theater and climbed up some stairs to do so. It was still early, so most people didn't seem to crowd in as oppose to if it was much later in the day. "So, what would you like to see?" Hao asked. Yoh shrugged.

"What do you want to see?"

"I'm taking you out on this date, the least you can do is choose."

"I hate choosing" Both silently debated as they looked at the list of movies. They paused when they saw one both had wanted to see.

"Paranormal activity" They both said at the same time. They looked at each other and then laughed, and walked into the theatre. Hao bought the tickets for them. They got themselves some candy and a drink and headed over to were the movie was going to be shown in less than ten minutes.

By the time the movie was over, both twins looked thrilled. As if the fact that it was, a horror film had added something more to them. Even if Yoh did feel a little uneasy, he had liked it. Especially when they remained cuddled up to each other. Once they left the theater, they walked over to the edge of a pond that was on the other side of the stairs. Water was running down, being spit out by a design on the wall.

It was calming with the sky being a dark blue color, they both talked quietly about the movie. "What do you think it would be to jump in there?" Asked Yoh.

"It's too small, it barely reaches your ankles Yoh" Hao responded as they started to talk about the small water fountain there. Yoh walked over to it and grinned as he bent down to cup some water, Hao just watched him until Yoh threw the water at him. He could not believe his twin had just done that!

"Yoh, you are going to pay for that" Yoh just grinned but stood and ran away as soon as he saw Hao approaching him at slow measured strides. Hao cursed when he saw Yoh sprint, but ran after him anyways. They kept running back and forth, in circles until Hao finally caught Yoh, and both fell to the cool pavement. Somehow the fall wasn't so hard, but it made them pause in their laughter at the position it placed them in "I think it's time to make you pay" Hao purred out the words.

"Ah, damn" Yoh said, and started to laugh as Hao tickled him. But it did not last long as Hao leaned down and kissed him firmly on the lips. Yoh gasped, and kissed back, but pushed at Hao's chest a little. "Someone will see us," He muttered since they were in public, someone else could come down around the corner and catch them. After all, Hao's hair was no longer hidden under the cap, it was at full length like a curtain the now kept them from the eyes of everyone else.

"Let them see" Hao whispered and kissed Yoh once more. The kiss was soft, sweet, and melting. Both seemed to get lost for a while before some girls squealing reached their ears and they looked to their right to see two girls with bright blushes on their faces. "Damn" Hao said. Yoh just laughed as Hao helped him up. "Come on, we have to go and pick up Opacho soon" he said. Yoh nodded.

As soon as they had reached the car, they had taken off their caps. Yoh still had a huge smile on his face and Hao kept glancing at him occasionally.

* * *

Both twins yawned as they waited for Opacho. Soon enough, the small girl ran over to the car and got in on the back. Hao smiled at her "So, how was school?" he asked as he started up the car and pulled out into the street.

"It was fun!" she said, "I got to talk to a nice girl there and she became my friend" Hao nodded his head in approval.

"That's great," The small girl went on talking about her school day until they reached the house. Once there, Hao made sure that she was fed. As for everyone else, there was a note saying they were all out somewhere, so it was appreciated that the mansion was left to them for a while. Then Hao and Yoh ended up falling asleep, cuddled up to each other on the couch with a thin blanket while Opacho sat on the floor watching her favorite cartoon show and munching on some of the candy Hao and Yoh had brought along with them.

She was silently watching everything, and after a while, she looked over her shoulder and grin at the sight. She was still too young to understand what was going on, but inside her childish mind, she could not help but to think that it was something great. She loved Hao, and she already loved Yoh as well.

Since she had met Hao, he had always been there to take care of her in any way. Now that she thought about it, what was Hao to her? Her brother? A father figure? She could not decide…It was as if Hao was someone great that she respected greatly. Moreover, what of Yoh? He made Hao happy, and she appreciated that.

Smiling, she shrugged. Oh well, they were there and that was all that mattered. Her smiling face turned that of an evil smirk.

Yeah, that was just the way it will be. And NO ONE was going to take them away from her, and she was NEVER going to allow ANYONE to even dare come between them. This was her family, and this time, she was going to protect it.

Her small mind fought with those thoughts. She would not be able to bare it if she lost Hao and Yoh, mostly Hao, but she would not allow it. Hao had once told her that she cannot stop people's actions by herself, but she would find a way….

When her cartoon finally came back on, she returned to watching it.

* * *

**Later that day...er night ? **

"So, how did the date go?" Manta asked as he sat on the floor to Yoh's room and Yoh sat on his bed, looking over the pictures on his phone. Both were already on their pajamas, just catching up on some last minute chat of their days. Manta had already told Yoh what he had done that day. It was Yoh's turn.

"It was fun actually," Yoh grinned "A lot more fun than the first date" Manta blinked.

"Why is that, I thought you liked the first date?"

"I did, but, then Hao had to say goodbye and it all went down depression hill" Yoh said "But now, we have another date planned, and we are officially a couple. It's somehow different, you know" Manta slowly nodded his head, not really understanding though. He had never had a crush, or even been able to say that he had been in love.

"It must be awesome to be with someone like that," Manta said, a grin growing on his own face. "I hope I can find someone great as well"

"You will Manta" Yoh reassured. "You just come on too strong sometimes"

"You think so?" The small boy said. Yoh nodded and Manta thought about it.

"Oh yeah" Manta said "Yoh, what have you decided to do, for schools. Since you are going on that tour…I really want to come along with you guys!" Yoh put his phone away.

"Hao mentioned something about studying abroad, where we can travel and go to school at the same time, or something like that"

"That sounds brilliant, actually" Manta said, "If I can come on the tour, I'd do that!"

"Sure" Yoh said.

"Well. I had better be off to bed. I'll see you tomorrow Yoh" Yoh nodded.

"Good night Manta" He said.

"Good night Yoh" And then he was alone in his room. With thoughts of scary movie on his mind, and then of Hao. After a while of just lying there awake and unable to sleep, that was something frustratingly new to him, he stood up and headed for Hao's room.

Hao was about ready to go to bed, wearing his own pajamas and glanced up when there was a knock on his door. "Yes?" He called out as he went over and opened it. "Yoh? Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Can I sleep with you?" Hao nodded his head and pulled Yoh inside.

"Anytime" He replied. Yoh blushed as he was led to the bed. "So, did you have fun today?"

"Yup" Yoh said. Hao turned off the lights and then crawled into bed, next to his boyfriend. Yoh soon laid down and snuggled up to Hao. Something he found that he liked doing, as he could inhale Hao's clean and spicy scent, one that was just Hao without question. Maybe the fact that it was his twin brother that made it seem so familiar, but other than that, it was just where he felt warm and safe.

"I'm glad" Hao replied "I had a lot of fun too" he then pulled out his phone, out of nowhere, and showed Yoh a picture of him eating his ice-cream "I especially like this one!"

"Ah! Come on Hao, do you really have to keep such pictures of me?"

"Yeah" Hao replied and kissed him. Yoh wanted to protest, but soon just melted into the kiss and responded by pressing firmer, asking for the kiss to become deeper. Hao did not disappoint him. After some time, and unknown to them how, they both fell asleep holding one another close.

Was this insane and immense feeling love?

On the other hand, was it just a crush…or perhaps the start? Whatever it was, both were already attached and bonded to each other that it was too late to stop this relationship from evolving. After all, first came the attraction, and then came getting attached to that person, that's when it got more intimate.

Love could only bloom now.

* * *

FIRST! Thank you for all who have kept up with this story and are still reading. lol. Well, I hope this was better than the first date they had lol. I tried to make it as detailed as possible, Hope you guys enjoyed it.

Please review.


	14. Preparations For The Tour

Chapter:** 14**

**This Love**

Preparations For The Tour

Hao opened his eyes to the sun's rays reaching his face and noted that once again, they had flipped over in the bed. Except this time, Yoh was sideways with his head resting on his chest, and an arm around it. Hao, once again, was sprawled over the bed at a different angle. He had to say though, despite the fact they woke up on the other end of the bed, sleep was still full and enjoyable. Suddenly there was a knock on his door.

"HAO!" It was Anna. "Hao, wake up!"

"What!" he called out.

"We need to start preparing for the tour, I know, I know, don't complain to me about it being so sudden, blame your father" and with that, she left. Hao cursed under his breath, the man just could not wait to kick them out. By this time, Yoh was already awake and silently looking out the window with a blank expression.

He suddenly sat up and looked down at Hao. "Morning!" he said, with a large grin spreading his face. Hao watched him with a raised eyebrow.

"Morning" He said and sat up and stretched a little "Oh, yes Yoh. I've been meaning to ask you something"

"Hmm, what is it?" Yoh asked as he got out of the bed, after all, he had to go to his other room so he could get some new clothes and be able to take a shower.

"How is it that when we go to sleep, we do so on that side, and when we wake up we're all the way down here" Yoh looked at him confused and looked at the bed and then shrugged as he got what Hao meant.

"I…have no idea?" He said.

"Are you a restless sleeper?" Hao asked as he stood up and walked over to him. Yoh shook his head, as far as he knew, he never moved much in his sleep. But then again…

"I don't think so," he said. He was about to say something when suddenly Hao was to close for him to think. He felt his boyfriends breath on his slightly wet lips and his breath caught in the back of his throat.

"Okay then" Hao said. "Now go get a shower and dressed, so we can meet with our managers and then we can go out on another date" Yoh nodded his head, but found it hard to pull away from Hao. He leaned up and kissed Hao quickly, shocking the older for a second, before he ran out of the room.

That morning both twins had grins on their faces.

* * *

**The Oversouls Room **

"Wait" Yoh said as he looked at his band members "Who will write the lyrics to the new songs? I haven't written a single one since our band disbanded" he looked from Eliza to Faust. Admidamaru shrugged his shoulders and Joco just grinned as he walked over to the leader of their band. He patted him on the back.

"Well, you wrote one with Hao, and it turned out awesome" Joco commented.

"That was because Hao was directing it"

"But it was also your thoughts" Admidamaru added in. Yoh slowly nodded and sighed. They were going to leave on tour two days from today, and they needed to make some plans.

"Don't worry Yoh, you'll do fine. Come here and lets get to writing something" Jun said as she got a notebook out and Yoh nodded his head as she handed him it to him. He sat down and got to thinking while she talked to him and tried to bring out some ideas. Suddenly there was a knock at their door, and Eliza stood up to answer it. She looked at the man on the other side with an indifferent look.

"Hello, I am Bason, I am looking for Tao Ren" He said, bowing his head a little. He had been hoping that it was Jun he got to talk to, after all, she was the one that called him here.

"The door on the other side" Eliza said and slammed the door shut without missing a beat. Bason on the other side blinked and noticed the identical door on the other side and nodded his head to himself. Well, she was nice, he thought. He prepared himself, and knocked.

* * *

**The Spirit of fire's room **

"Ouch ouch ouch!" Horo cried as Ren was practically on top of him pulling out his earring. Ryu and Lyserg were watching while Anna had Hao writing some damned lyrics that the pyro had no desire to even create.

"Hold still you wimp!" Ren hissed, and everyone froze when they heard the insane giggling of Opacho who was watching them with an amused air about her as she drank her water bottle. For a moment, they almost thought they could see a little of Hao in her.

"She's such a creepy child" Horo commented.

"Hey!" Ren snapped and went back to his task.

"Can't we all get along here!" Lyserg cried out, he was tired of everyone always fighting. That was when there was a knock in the door, but neither Ren or Horo moved, neither did Anna, nor Opacho and Lyserg was too distracted.

"I'll get it" Ryu decided, with no one really listening. As soon as he opened the door his jaw dropped at the tall man that stood there, he had on a red tight shirt that showed off his nice chest, and his arms were just about the right amount of thick in muscle. He was proportioned in all the right places, at all the right angles, the man was drop dead gorgeous.

"Umm, is Tao Ren here…perhaps Lady Jun" he spoke, with a deep voice that seemed to knock Ryu down. He quickly nodded his head.

"Yes, yes please come in!" He said. The man smiled and nodded his head as he walked in. As soon as he did, he saw his young master engaged in a battle over something he was not sure of, with a blue haired male.

"Master Ren, what is the matter here" He instantly spoke, just the way he always asked Ren when he was a child. Right now, he was in shock at the behavior his young master presented. Ren's golden eyes snapped up and his eyes widened.

"Uh, who's the dude?" Horo commented from bellow Ren "AAAIIE!" he cried out like a puppy in pain when the earring was forced off and then his boyfriend was off of him.

"BASON!" Ren said as he ran towards him and hugged him. Bason smiled at Ren and hugged him back.

"It's been so long," Bason commented "You've grown since last I saw you"

"True. What are you doing here?" Ren asked, he never thought that seeing Bason again after so long would feel so good.

"Your sister Jun called me, she said that in the tour she wants me to drive you guys around" he looked over the people in the room, an odd bunch. Bason kind of liked all of them already, but was a little wary about the blue haired kid that Ren had been fighting with just a few second ago. "May I ask, why were you fighting with that kid there?" he asked. Ren let go of Bason and looked over his shoulder to Horo and smiled.

"That's my boyfriend, Usui Horokeu, the dummy got himself an earring when I told him I didn't like them. I was just showing him what happened when he did not listen to me" Ren glared at the blue haired boy but then smiled back at Bason. He could not believe how proud Ren was to announce that the boy was his boyfriend. But, if it made him happy, he approved.

"Makes sense" He said. There was nothing that could stop Ren, when he wanted something, and when he said something, it was a persistent attitude of his. "So, where is Jun?" he asked.

"She's on the other side," Ren spoke.

"Ah" Bason looked over his shoulder and looked back down at Ren "Who are the people in there, a lady answered the door, but she was cold and indifferent," he said.

"Oh! That would be Eliza" Lyserg spoke this time "She's so cold, and looks almost a little bit dead the way she acts. But then again, her husband Faust in not something to ignore either"

"In other words, they are the joining band, The Oversouls" Horo spoke this time.

"I Like them" Ryu added.

"Me too! Me too!" Opacho spoke as she bounced around "and Hao only likes Yoh!" She giggled and everyone but Bason sweat dropped.

"DAMN WOMAN!" There was a loud crash and they all turned around to see a pissed off Anna and an even more pissed off Hao on top of the table, standing tall and sneering at her.

"I SWEAR HAO! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"HAHAHAHA! AFTER ALL THIS TIME AND YOU KEEP REAPEATING YOURSELF WITH EMPTY THREATS, ANNA."

"THESE THREATS ARE NOT AS EMPTY AS THEY SEEM! YOU WANT TO KEEP YOUR YOH RIGHT, WELL THEN FUCKING DO YOUR JOB, OR I'LL NEVER LET YOU SEE HIM! I'LL MAKE SURE JUN DOESN'T LET YOU SEE HIM!"

"AS IF THAT WILL EVER HAPPEN!"

"IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Both Anna and Hao froze when Lyserg decided to get in between them "I am tired of you two not being civil with each other anymore, Damn it all to hell! Isn't it obvious that Hao will do as he likes in due time, and we can't control him!"

"Well, at least he understands" Mocked Hao.

"That is not true, if you got your way, we'd never get anything done" Anna retaliated, her arms crossed over her black tank top.

"She makes a point dude," Horo agreed as well. Hao sighed.

"Well, there is no inspiration to write something right now. What do you expect me to write about, flying pigs? Demented bitches like Anna? Mean as boyfriends like Ren? Or something vulgar sexual crap" Hao hissed, he needed someone to give him ideas not glare at his back all day until he scribbled on a piece of paper like someone condemned to their death. Damned Anna.

"Well, If I may, I can get to work with Hao on some lyrics" Anna looked over at Bason, looking him up and down and nodded her head.

"Be my guest, I am done trying to get him to get things done"

"Boo hoo" Hao said and looked away. He got down from the table and sat down again. Anna walked away and left the room, while Bason looked over at Hao and nodded his head. There was nothing to worry about, he could deal with this kid.

"Well, what about writing about a something that happens in everyday life like death"

"Well." Ren said, "The theme has to be about love"

"Yeah!" Horo said "Stolen love! Or hot passionate love with chocolate cookies and hmmm" It was obvious that the Usui was just hungry.

"Now, there are some ideas" Hao said as he started to write, every once in a while catching something said around him. After a near whole day with being there, the group decided to call it a night. It was for the best, and they still needed to go eat dinner. All of them packed up their things, and put things back in their place before leaving the room and closing the door, locking it.

"Hmm, I wonder if they are still in there" Horo commented as he looked over at the twin door on the other side, where the Oversouls should be.

"Let's check" Ren said "After all Bason wants to talk to Jun" they all nodded and decided to check. Hao, being as bold as he was, only opened the door. On the other side, the oversouls were still there, but the sight was not what they had expected. Yoh was upside down, holding himself on his head alone with orange headphones over his neck and ears and a notebook in his hands. Everyone else was in a circle around him.

"Does that sound good?" he asked.

"Yeah, never heard anything like it though" Faust seemed to comment. Joco nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay" Yoh said, "My head is starting to hurt" Yoh soon complained, even though this had been his idea. Jun who was there sighed and shook her head.

"You can drop now," she said and Yoh sighed as he let himself fall over on his feet, landing for a moment upright, and then he stumbled down on the floor. The blood was rushing to his head.

"Aww man, that's a painful way of thinking"

"You suggested it," Joco said with a grin. Yoh shrugged.

"Alright, you are all dismissed" Jun said as soon as she noticed the audience that had built around the door. She walked over to them, with a smile on her face as she looked at Bason. "I am glad that you were able to make it Bason, we can now discuss why I called you out here in full detail, if it's alright with you" Bason nodded his head.

"Sure"

"Alright" She nodded "Me and Bailong will take you out for dinner" Bailong walked over to her and all three left. Ren just gawked and shook his head, his sister was such an odd…odd…creature! Yeah, that was the word for her.

"What were you guys doing?" Horo asked.

"We were thinking up some lyrics," Manta answered with a sweat drop. "So, what have you guys been doing?" he decided to turn the question asking on to them.

"The same, except a lot less…weird…" Ren spoke this time, with narrowed eyes. Yoh grinned, knowing that that jab was directed at him.

"It's not that weird"

"There you are!" They all turned to the door to see Keiko standing there, a large smile on her face that could be describe like Hao's when he was up to no good. So, that is where he had gotten that from "My two boys!" She drawled, "We are going out for dinner today!"

"Come again" Hao said. Yoh began to back away.

"Come on you two!" Their father appeared out of nowhere right behind their mother, "we have no time to waste!" Both Asakura parents were dressed to impress.

"Where are we going?" Hao decided to ask, seeing as Yoh was even too scared to face them and no one else was talking.

"A new library opening, The Asakura's Library at the university, so, let's go" Mikihisa pointed to his watch and then left. Keiko grinned after him as she looked at her two boys.

"You'll both change in the limo, hurry!" She ran towards them and dragged them along with her. Hao and Yoh were taken aback by their parents actions.

"What brought this on!" Hao demanded, while Yoh grinned knowing the obvious truth behind his parent's motives. Keiko shoved them into the car and while Hao glared at her about to snap back, she decided to answer him.

"If you and Yoh are going to be together as a couple, well, that will just mean more fun for me and your father to torture you as your parents, and us much, we have to punish your sin's in a way." This caused Hao to pale the same way that Yoh had when his mother had told him those words. He really had underestimated his parents before.

Before both twins knew it they were dressed in matching tuxedos. Hao's hair, which had looked wild, was neatly combed and so was Yoh's. The limousine came to a stop and Mikihisa nodded his head "We are here, don't embarrass us" With that he stepped out. There was a loud commotion and flashing lights of life sucking cameras.

It was a showing event not only for the new opening, but also to show Yoh and Hao off. "This can't be good," Yoh muttered.

"It's going to be alright!" Their mother said as she stepped out.

"Hello, we look like twins!" Hao growled.

"Don't think, don't act, just go with the flow" She stepped out next to stand next to Mikihisa and smiled as her photo was shot. Hao cursed under his breath and then reached for a pair of shades that were kept at the top compartments of the limo. He placed them on and looked at Yoh.

"Don't worry, we'll somehow live" Yoh nodded his head and watched Hao get off, and there were girly screams after that. A fan club was there. Sighing, Yoh pulled at the orange head phones he had managed to keep around his neck and went out to stand next to Hao. This only caused for more girls to gush out.

"Hello ladies" Hao called with a smirk. He turned to Yoh and grabbed his arm and pulled him along with him, the lights seeming to blind Yoh for a moment.

"Pyro! Pyro!" A newswoman said as she stumbled forward from all the people taking pictures of the lead band singers of Spirit of fire and Oversouls "Is it true that you and Leaf have a relationship going, this all comes from the minor performance you did on stage, and the kiss, Pyro-sama, please, give us a hint!"

Hao was purposely ignoring her as he walked on with Yoh, Yoh glanced around with a forced smile on his face. "Leaf! Do you have any comments about this!"

"ARE THE RUMORS TRUE!"

Hao only gave his trademark maniacal laugh as he continued. Yoh had already wrapped his arm around Hao's and followed him inside where the press and all was not able to follow them. But the chants of their names still follow them, along with the fact that well "WE LOVE YOU!" Their fans were head over heels for them. They were able to find their parents soon and followed at least with a two feet away from them.

"Wow" Yoh said, his brown eyes widening as he looked over the library. It was fresh inside, the wind making his and Hao's hair sway and flowers littered the floor, and over the doors, as they were lead into the main area. There, a woman handed them each a cup of white wine with strawberries stuffed into the cup. "This looks incredible" Yoh commented.

"Well, it is new" Hao said as he looked around.

"Look, there's cake, let's get some"

"Haha, sure" Hao and Yoh stepped out into an open area. There were seats littering around the area, and it looked like a perfect place to study and relax. Both got a piece of cake, ate and continued on. They were soon heading to the second floor, up the stairs.

There was a social air all around as they looked. It was beautiful. They went on to the fourth floor, where they found their parents. There were two musicians there as well. "There you are" Mikihisa said as he looked at them.

"Yeah, whatever" Hao said, and sipped his cup. Yoh was still looking around, excited that he was here now and away from all the people who wanted his photo and wanted to publically announce things about him. "You could have done this promotion yourself, why drag us along"

"Simple, you're famous" Mikihisa shrugged "You are also my sons, and you are in a relationship, deal with it"

"Are you always going to hold that over our heads?" Hao demanded. He knew he and Yoh should have never kissed in the kitchen like that.

"Yes" Keiko said, "Yes we will" She shrugged "Just be glad I didn't put you in a dress again Yoh" Yoh turned his mother with a scared look.

"I'm grateful, please, don't mention that again!"

"Well, we also brought you here; because we wanted you to meet someone important that is going to be working with you" Mikihisa said as a man walked over to them. "This is Mr. Tokagero" The man was slim and tall, with long black wavy hair tied up in a high ponytail. He grinned at them and offered his hand, one that was big with long fingers.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Tokagero" Yoh mumbled and Hao tried to politely say.

"Ah, there is nothing more incredible then meeting you boys!" he said, a deep sigh "I will love working with you"

"Working on what, if I may ask?" Hao dared.

"Your first music video" Was all he said before someone else caught his eye and he was off talking with another man, and making his deals again.

"Music video!" Both Hao and Yoh exclaimed.

"Yes!" Keiko grinned, "Music videos, I can't wait to pick out your outfits, and see the scenes you guys will play with all your different love songs!" She was going to make their lives hell and their father was helping her, giving her all she wanted and sitting back and watching them suffer through it all.

"I see" Hao calmly stated, while Yoh just stood there with a look of utter shock. Hao fixed his sunglasses on his face and scoffed "Excuse me, me and my lover are going to mingle" and just as they were about to leave, their father stopped them again.

"Wait, Hao, there is one more thing"

"What?" The young Asakura snapped at his father.

"Well…" Mikihisa started.

"AAAH!! PYRO~" Hao froze at that tone. Yoh was confused. Still, there was only one band that had annoying pitched voices like those… Hana Gumi…Hao turned around to face the three girls that were grinning at him. They smirked.

"Hana-Gumi is also going to join the band tour, if you don't mind" The lead singer, had long blue hair and a small black tank top dress on that exposed her stomach and belly button. Then it curbed around like a skirt around her waist. Then she had on short short's on, made of jean material and long black boots that lazed around up to her knees. She went by the band name, Reiyoku, but her real name was Kanna Bismarch. Then there was a girl with fiery orange hair. She had on a black Lolita dress, with a white under shirt, but her sides were exposed, her band name is Kirisaki, but her real name was Macchi Matisse. The last one was a little more aggressive, maybe because she was a blond, her hair was long, she also wore a black Lolita dress, a simple one, and her stage name was Baby Chuck. Her real name was Marion Phauna, but was called Mari for short.

"I see" Hao said as he looked at them.

"Hey, who's that Pyro?" Macchi asked, "Is that Leaf?" She giggled.

"Yeah" Hao responded.

"He's so cute!" Macchi added. All right, Hao thought, enough is enough. "Don't you agree Mari?"

"Yeah, he is kind of cute, cuter than you Pyro"

"Alright girls, knock it off, we have to act appropriate here and meet with more people" The other two nodded at Kanna's words and followed her, waving bye to Hao and Yoh.

"They seemed nice" Yoh commented.

"You have no idea how bad they really are." Hao sighed. Their life really had just boiled down to some sort of hell. Needless to say, as the event went on, and Yoh and Hao had decided to step out, they had ended up making out. Where, the lady that had been trying to pry answers from them, caught the juicy sight.

After just spending some time talking with different producers, people interested in their band, and ate dinner amongst a crowd, they finally got to go home.

* * *

Thank you for your reviews! This is the next update for it. I've been busy lately with school work and my tests. So yeah. Well, this chapter wasn't much, but I hope you guys liked it. I'll try to make the next one more...i_nteresting_...if you catch my drift.


	15. The Tour Begins, Late

Chapter:** 15**

**This Love**

The Tour Begins, Late

The next morning, Yoh and Hao had woken up, upside down on the bed. Yoh had stayed with Hao again, and last night, they had just went straight to sleep. However, this morning, both were more than active. That morning, Hao had decided to jump on Yoh, and do more than just kiss his lips. He wanted to touch him this morning. Not because he was only a little horny this morning, but something about waking up upside down with Yoh just…drove him crazy.

Yoh gasped as Hao nipped at his collarbone, trailing kisses back up to his ear, his tongue lapping at his earlobe. "Hao" he moaned as Hao found a particularly sensitive spot around his neck, between his ears and shoulder. Hao loved the eliciting sounds coming from Yoh as he nibbled on the skin that just begged him to touch.

At the moment, Yoh was sprawled under Hao, on Hao's bed, while Hao kept his hands pinned over his head and one leg in between his. Hao was shirtless while Yoh still had on his shirt, but he did not have pants on, only his boxers. Hao smirked as those pretty lips called his name, and his hands decided to wander over Yoh's soft legs as he pulled him closer to him, making Yoh arch his back into him. Yoh rose his legs up bending them at the knees, and brought his hands up to rest them at Hao's shoulders as his twin settled in between his legs.

"Hmmm" Hao hummed appreciatively as he leaned down again, kissing Yoh's neck once again and tasting it. Hao licked the skin there and then pulled away to look down at Yoh's slight flushed face, seeing that his twin was breathing heavily made him stir in his pants. Just the sight of Yoh under him like this was making him hard.

This morning as Hao woke up and felt Yoh snuggled up to him. He could not help but want to kiss him. Before he knew it, one thing led to another, and he found his hands tugging down Yoh's dress pants. Since they had come back yesterday late, they had just fallen asleep with their tuxedos on, the only thing they had removed was the top jacket of it and their shoes. Hao leaned down and kissed Yoh on the lips again, his tongue tracing the lips and asking to be let in.

Yoh's arms came around his neck and pulled him closer as he opened his mouth for Hao. Hao's hands slowly undid the top buttons of Yoh's shirt, and pulled back again just to see Yoh's chest slowly become revealed to him. He leaned down again and kissed right under Yoh's collarbone, leading butterfly kisses down anticipating to when he would get to Yoh's nipple.

One more button was undone, and Hao was about to wrap his lips around Yoh's left nipple when someone knocked the door. "HAO!" Was the irritating voice of Anna that followed, ruining the mood completely. Yoh sat up and pushed Hao slightly away.

"What?" He called back, angry that she had stopped all his fun. Yoh was still panting, but the sight of him was making Hao's mind wonder with dirty thoughts. Yoh's shirt fell over his left shoulder, exposing his nipple, and the shirt was a little parted at his thighs, showing his legs. His boxers were not that long and still revealed many of his legs. He looked beautiful.

Yoh on the other hand was wondering what had just happened, and what the hell was just about to happen. His body was still buzzing with the feel of Hao touching it in ways no one had touched him before.

"COME OUT HERE. TODAY WE LEAVE FOR THE TOUR, AND THERE IS NO WAY THAT YOU ARE SLACKING OFF! GET OUT HERE NOW, EAT BREAKFAST AND PACK UP!" She hissed through the door, and loudly kicked it.

"Fine!" He yelled back "bitch" He muttered under his breath. There was just no way to get the mood back now that Yoh looked embarrassed. He heard a huff from the other side, and Anna left. Hao watched Yoh stand up from the bed. "Ah, are you already leaving?" He decided to ask.

"Yeah, before Jun starts ordering me around as well" Yoh said. He, for one, did not know what had gotten into him to let Hao take of his pants and nearly his shirt. It made him feel embarrassed, yet at the same time, damned had it felt so good. He had not even expected to do something like this with Hao for some time; as if they would have gone further, he was not sure if he would have let that happened. He had practically melted in Hao's arms, but right now, he wanted to get his head straight and get away. He knew that it was going to happen, but he was not sure when.

On the other hand,…if he could go through with it as he had just now.

"Well, true enough, but" Hao stood up and walked over to Yoh, and kissed him on the cheek. "I was really having fun" Hao murmured as he buried his face to Yoh's neck and started to nip it, Yoh gasped and then moaned as Hao wrapped his arms around his waist. Hao's hand was sneaking under Yoh's shirt to tug at his boxers when they were interrupted again.

"Yoh! Where are you!" It was Jun. Hao sighed and fixed Yoh's shirt before pecking him on the lips.

"Put on your pants" It was obvious they weren't going to get anywhere this morning. Yoh numbly nodded his head.

Yoh watched him and chuckled "Alright" Hao smirked as he went to grab his shirt.

"You know, we are going to continue this" Yoh tugged on his pants, and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Yeah, we'll just see" he said, and ran out of the room grinning. Hao felt like Yoh had just challenged him, to see if he could get in his pants. On the other hand, even try to get his pants off again. Judging from how Yoh responded to him, it was not going to be that hard.

* * *

From getting up at eight, until now two in the afternoon, bags were packed and being brought down to the tour bus. Manta was with Yoh in the Oversouls bus, looking around. The bus was huge, it had a small restroom in the back, seats on the sides, and some that could turn into beds. There was an area if you needed privacy to change, but other than that, it was nice. "I can't believe you are already going on tour!" Manta said.

"Yeah, me neither, I'm kind of scared"

"Oh yeah, you did apply for studying like this, right" Yoh nodded his head.

"Yeah, Hao helped me. What are you going to be doing" Manta grinned.

"The same, I want to go with you!" Yoh brightened up; after all, his best friend was coming on tour with him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, unless you don't want me to go"

"No, it'll be great!" Both smiled at each other.

"Oh, Yoh, I heard you and your mom talking this morning about…breathing problems?" Manta asked, with worry in his eyes. "I didn't mean to listen in, but the topic caught my attention" Yoh looked perplexed and then laughed.

"It's alright, I don't have breathing problems…that much" Yoh shrugged "When I was small, I would breathe in through my mouth, and my parents got worried. I always tested healthy, no one found anything wrong with me, and eventually I was able to breathe in through my nose." Yoh shrugged. "I can sometimes get short of breath, but nothing a short break won't cure it's really nothing"

"Are you sure?" Manta asked. Yoh nodded his head. There was not anything wrong with him. His parents just worried too much.

"Hey Yoh" Both friends looked over to the entrance to see Hao standing there with a simple black shirt, and dark blue baggy jeans on. He had on black sneakers and his hair like always was let lose, but it looked neat. "Do you want to go with me shopping, and get some supplies for the tour?" he asked, it was obvious that he was looking for a reason to get away. Yoh looked down at Manta and then over to Hao and nodded his head.

"Yeah, sure" He agreed "Can Manta come with us?" Hao nodded his head.

"Yeah, Opacho is going with us as well, come on then" Yoh and Manta jumped out of the tour bus and followed Hao to his car. Yoh was wearing a simple white shirt and dark green jeans that were not to lose, and not tight at all. And he had on some black sandals. Manta had on, a white shirt and light blue jeans with sneakers.

Once they got to Hao's car, they got in. Yoh on the passenger side, and Manta in the back with Opacho who was already seated inside with her belt on. Manta could not help but feel; as though Hao and Yoh were both parents' to Opacho it was just so strange! It did not take long for them to reach the mall, with Hao driving as if he was in the freeway, his excuse being that the streets were mostly empty so it was free road.

"I swear, my life flashed before my eyes," Manta said as he got out of the car. Yoh was smiling like always and Opacho was laughing. Both Hao and Yoh had already placed caps on to hide half their faces and their hair.

"Oh, suck it up" Hao said as he crossed his arms "Why the hell does everyone have a problem with my driving?" He glanced at his smiling twin brother and shook his head. Yoh obviously did not have an issue with it.

"I was just saying!" Manta growled.

"Alright, let's go shopping" Yoh said, not really in the mood to see anyone go into an argument. Everyone agreed with him and they went inside the mall. None of them were sure on what they were going to buy though. "Where do we go first?" Yoh asked.

"Let's just go everywhere" Hao said, and then pointed to a store full of toys and video games, "Let's go there first, and then we can go to the arcade!" He pushed Yoh along while Manta and Opacho both followed the two tall males.

Once inside they looked at toys, and Hao ended up buying Yoh a stuffed skull head and a shrunken head for Opacho. Manta had not wanted anything. They made a detour towards boarders and bought themselves some Manga. They finally reached the arcade and decided to stay there a good while playing video games.

"I Opacho, challenge you Manta to a Dance battle!" The small girl grinned and Manta looked at her a little unsure.

"My money is on Opacho, she's gonna kick your ass" Hao cheered.

"Well then, I'll support you Manta" Yoh said, with a smirk when he saw Hao look at him with disbelief. Hao matched Yoh's smirk and both pushed Manta and Opacho to the dance off. It was a huge machine, with a screen with arrows pointing in different directions, and the floor at the bottom had some as well. Manta and Opacho started, and as predicted, Opacho won. "Better luck next time Manta"

"Haha, yeah" Manta said, even though he felt humiliated.

Opacho was grinning and then said "What about you Hao and Yoh! Who'd win between the two of you?" Both twins shrugged, unsure if they even wanted to draw any kind of attention their way. "Come on, it's your turn!" She begged. Manta smirked and nodded his head.

"Yeah, the two of you also have to get on it!" Manta added in. Yoh and Hao looked at each other.

"There's no way" Both said at the same time.

"Aww, come on, please!" Opacho said as she put on her best puppy dog eyes. Both twins sighed as Opacho and Manta kept asking them to dance. Pulling on his cap a little bit more on his head, Hao turned to Yoh.

"Well, it's up to you" He said.

"Aww, why me" Yoh whined.

"Come on Yoh, don't be lazy!" Manta said, crossing his arms. Yoh sighed.

"Fine, it might be fun" Hao sighed and then fallowed Yoh over to the dance machine. Once they got on, side by side, Yoh to the left and Hao to the right. Both waited for the music to start and then they started to move according to the instructions given to them on the screen. Both Hao and YOh moved as indicated, left foot on the arrow, then the right and back to left, right, left, forward, right, backwards two step left and right, backwards, forwards. It was not before long that both twins were dancing incredibly, and moving flawlessly.

At t his point the dance machine seemed to be getting exited, and commented on their moves as it decided to speed it up. Manta stared at them perplexed and Opacho was grinning with victory in her own mind. She was not sure why, but she was just happy watching Yoh and Hao dancing side by side, moving good and simultaneously with each other.

Before anyone else knew it, the twins had attracted a large crowd towards them and circled the Dancing Machine just to get a look at the twins dancing on it. "Damn, check out that boy, he is so hot!" A random guy commented.

"Which one, the one in the black shirt?"

"Nah, the one in the white one"

"What are you talking about, the one in the black shirt is hotter"

"Whatever, stay out of this chick!"

"Damn, check that move out"

The crowd was getting loud for a second, but soon quieted just to stare at the two dancing boys. Besides the huge crowd that surrounded them, the twins kept dancing together to the beat, shaking their hips, and moving their feet in time, and their arms. For a second, for Hao and Yoh, it was as if they had lost themselves in their own world. Left, right, double step, jump, and spin, anything that got them moving.

The game soon ended, and both twins sighed as they both did great on the game. Hao and Yoh were looking at each other with happy smiles, when suddenly someone from the crowd yelled "AWESOME! YOU GUYS ROCK!" and cheers erupted even more.

"OH!" A girl said when she saw them "IT'S THEM!!" this startled Yoh and Hao as they tried their best to hide their eyes. "IT'S OUCH! Hey, watch it!" she snapped at the lady that had bumped into her.

"You watch it girly!" The woman snapped and then smirked when she looked up at the twins. "You brats! I and my man challenge you to a dance off!" The woman said pointing to the longhaired man next to her. She was wearing a tight red shirt and black skirt that reached her knees. He was wearing a grey button up shirt and black slacks. Yoh and Hao's eyes were wide and they tried hard to keep their jaws from falling. Even though one single thought kept running through their minds '_Mom and dad!!_' "So, what do you kids say!"

"Aren't you an old hag?" Hao decided to play his mother's game and throw words back at her. The mention of being old got to Keiko.

"Watch your mouth mister!" She snapped, shaking her hand at him. "Or maybe you are chicken!" The crowd was confused and stunned for a second before they took several steps back and crowded around the pairs. Opacho and Manta were both gaping within the crowd watching the twins face their parents.

"I'm not scared of you," Hao hissed. Yoh placed his hand on Hao's shoulder and tapped it.

"Why don't we just go?"

"They just insulted us," Hao said to Yoh "We are going to face them" Keiko and Mikihisa smirked. They were going to get to have fun now. They had never danced before, but they had no doubt that they were going to do just fine as long as they moved. "Alright" Hao called "You are on!" Yoh sighed, just hopping that nothing bad was going to happen.

He was just going to have to trust Hao. "DANCE OFF DANCE OFF DANCE OFF!"

The crowd all stared in anticipation as the woman nodded her head. Some dude, who happened to have a radio over his shoulder decided to turn it up. "We'll go first," she said making Hao roll his eyes. The song that played was loud with an upbeat. (The song of my playlist is: Yeah! By Lil Jon/Ludacris/Usher) She moved in an odd way moving her hands over her head and moving her hips. Mikihisa beside her moved as well, by snapping his fingers and tapping his foot. Hao and Yoh watched them perplexed.

Their parents looked ridiculous.

Soon it was their turn, and they were not sure what to do. Hao and Yoh turned to each other, and Yoh shrugged, before he started to shake his whole body and moved closer to Hao and grind on him. Hao was startled by his twins moves for a second before he grabbed his hand, spun him and bended him at the waist. Both twins looked up to their parents with mischief in their eyes as Hao pretended to slap Yoh's behind and Yoh pretended to like it, before standing straight again. Yoh moved left and Hao moved right in dodging motions and ended their turn with the crowd whistling at them.

Keiko and Mikihisa were gawking. "We're going to have to turn it up a notch," Mikihisa said. Keiko nodded her head.

She walked around Mikihisa, moving around him as if she was a dancer moving on a pole. She backed her hips to his and then both turned to face each other and started to dance in grinding motions against one another. With one hand behind his hand and the other sticking out as Mikihisa bucked his hips. Keiko on the other hand was bending at her knees and getting low, but at the same time bobbing her ass up and down as if she was working it. They turned to their kids and smirked once again as they ended their turn, the crowd made a sound as if asking Yoh and Hao to rise to that challenge.

"Damn, I never thought they would do something like that" Hao commented in a low voice and Yoh nodded his head.

"I could have lived without seeing them do that actually," Yoh muttered back. Both of them decided that they were going to have to bring their A game.

Both twins stood side by side, moving in slow languid movements before making the crowd gasp as they suddenly dropped to the floor. Both supported themselves in their hands as they spun around and got themselves back to their feet. Both moved incredibly, weaving in and out of each other. Hao then pulled Yoh closed to him, his hand moving up his younger brother's waist and Yoh bucked into Hao's leg, before they dropped again. Almost. However, they popped back up and shacked their bodies fast. Hao stood straight in front of Yoh then and stuck out his middle fingers and Yoh turned away from him and dropped to the floor nearly on his knees, held up by his hands and bobbed his ass up and down as if presenting it to Hao, and the slapped it before standing back up. They then brought their turn over with a signature pose.

The crowd roared.

"Damn, they're good" Keiko said, not knowing what else to do.

"Yes, they are." Mikihisa agreed "But, this is the final dance, we have to make it count" Keiko nodded her head and then both stepped forward once more, to up front their twins. They were going to place their all in this final dance.

Keiko walked two steps more than Mikihisa and then he grabbed her hand. He spun her into his arms and backed away a little. They made sure that Yoh and Hao were watching closely as they pressed close to each other. Sensually, Keiko's leg came to wrap itself over Mikihisa's waist, and his hand came up to meet it and caress it. She let out a small gasp and both moved in circling motions over each other, almost as if having sex on the dance floor…well, not really a dance floor. Mikihisa bend Keiko and the waist and dropped her low, as she stretched out her arm, and her neck all sensual moves. Mikihisa moved his lips over her neck and down to her breast of her tight red shirt. Her black skirt fluttered all around her.

It was sexy. It was dangerous. And it was a challenge as the crowd roared in their favor and their parents smirked at them. Neither Hao or Yoh could believe what their parents had just pulled off. Their father had just practically flashed parts of their mother that should be covered.

"We're in for it now," Yoh muttered.

"Not quite" Hao sighed and then smirked. Yoh shrugged and waited for Hao's signal.

Both twins started to move, but the crowd was not feeling them, until the twins turned to onto each other. It looked as though they were fighting, with Yoh pushing at Hao to make him back away. Hao seemed like he was pissed off and grabbed his twins wrist and turned him around, bending him to him. Yoh gasped and kicked out, making Hao let go of him, but grab his foot. Both locked yes and smiled. Mikihisa and Keiko watched them in wonderment as the song was coming to an end.

Seeing that Hao was not going to let go of his leg, Yoh fell forward and pressed his lips to Hao's and caught him by the neck, at that same moment that Hao's cap fell off his head and his hair flew around them. Like a curtain suddenly keeping them out of everyone's view. The crowd was in shock and at the same time, it was turned on with their jaws to the floor.

"YEAH!" They yelled loudly, more than when Mikihisa and Keiko had finished. Both parents were in shock watching their sons and then shook their heads. That move was so unexpected and uncalled for. They decided to vanish within the crowd with smirks on their faces. Their kids were so amusing and fun to rile up. They were going to have to do something like this again.

As soon as Yoh and Hao broke the kiss, Opacho ran to them picking up the cap and handing it to Hao who took it quickly.

"They're gone," Yoh said as he saw that their parents were not longer there.

"Something tells me they planned all of this," Hao muttered. "And there is no way to doubt that they didn't" Both sighed and then had to run away from the crowd that wanted them to kiss again.

"WE LOVE YOU!" "KISS ONCE MORE" "AH! DATE ME" That just was not happening. They ran out of the arcade with many people chasing after them, and managed to hide inside of a pet shop.

* * *

**Later, Nighttime **

"Where the hell is Hao!" Anna snapped as she looked around. Everything was packed and they were ready to leave, but they still had not found Hao anywhere. She sighed. Bason was going to be their driver and had been sleeping all day and was refresh now to leave and travel through the night to the next town.

Jun suddenly walked in and shook her head "You are missing your lead singer as well?" she asked; Anna nodded her head and sighed. The driver for Oversouls was Mosuke and he as well was ready to drive. If their lead singers did not hurry then they might just have to leave without them…only if it really was that simple.

"It is no doubt that Hao is being a bad influence on Yoh" Anna said and sat down. "His habit of always disappearing at important moments only angers me every time" They were just going to have to wait until the lead singers decided to come.

"Hao is always late?" Jun decided to ask.

"Well" Ren said seeing that Anna was not in the mood to explain Hao's actions. "He decides to go somewhere every time a special event is about to come. We don't know if he's running away or if he's just playing around and gets a thrill of always being latea" The Tao shrugged. Jun nodded her head and then heard the door open and looked to her left.

Hao suddenly climbed in and looked frazzled, his hair was a mess and Opacho came in behind him, looking tired as well.

"What the hell happened to you dude?" Horo asked, shocked by Hao's appearance.

Hao shrugged "Fans" was all he said as he walked to the back of the bus and sat down. It was not as if anyone was going to believe him that he and Yoh had a dance off with their parents. On top of that, they still managed to become famous even if people did not really recognize them at the arcade. His band members' sweat dropped. Jun waved at them and left to find that Yoh had also returned and was with Manta.

The tour could finally begin.

* * *

Thank you for all who reviewed and I know. This is kind of an odd chapter. But hope you all liked it!

Please review,


	16. We Want To Know The Truth!

Chapter:** 16**

**This Love**

We Want To Know The Truth!

A Month Later

'_On other matters, rumors about the great Pyro and Leaf being together have actually grown. It was hard not to believe it when their first performance was given back in Izumo and Leaf wore a dress, as he and Pyro seemed to sing to each other. Now! Is this photo exclusive deceiving to the eye, or does it always keep that the camera only shows what it sees!' _A picture of Pyro and Leaf out in public together eating at a restaurant, both having ice cream. It looked as though Leaf was spoon-feeding Pyro, and both had smiles on their faces.

'_AAAH! The image is just so adorable, there cannot be no doubt that its them, and that the elusive Pyro has had his heart captured by this lighthearted boy, Leaf. But confirmations of whether they are really together have not been given, so we'll just have to find a way to ask them, won't we…' _

Hao watched the television of Celebrities Exposed with disinterest. Even though he was wondering why he and Yoh had decided to go out without a disguise that day in Beijing, where they currently were in their tour. They were going to perform in a two weeks time and they still needed to do major practicing. Hana-Gumi was not going to get together with them until they reached Hong Kong in another month.

"Are you two idiots? Now that the media know that the tour has started, they will be looking for any chance they can to get information on us," Ren snapped. "Why are you going out so recklessly?" Hao shrugged.

"Stop complaining, just because it's hard to believe that you and Horo are together does not give you the right to yell"

"What!"

"You know, he makes a point there" Ryu spoke up. "Have you and Horo ever even gone out to a public place"

"Yes we have" Ren snapped. That was when Anna decided to enter the bus and turned off the television.

"Hey, they were just going to give out some dirt on the X-laws" Hao faked whined. For one, he was bored as hell and he just needed to do something to piss someone else off, Anna only crossed her arms.

"We are going to go practice, after that I think that it's best that someone else goes and get groceries, seeing that you and Yoh are already being suspected. We need to keep it a mystery after all" Hao glared and Anna shrugged. She knew that even if it was going grocery shopping, for Hao it was still an escape from all this superstar life. He enjoyed being able to sneak out and go with Yoh most of the time now. Opacho and Manta would usually go along, but there were times it was only the twins that went.

"Come on Anna, you don't have to be so uptight, Yoh and I won't get caught."

"We can't take that risk; you know that we also have to hide the fact that you are twins"

"Kind of odd that no one has said anything on the matter that you both resemble each other, I say they are too busy being horny fan girls," Ren added in with a smirk on his face. Ryu nodded his head in agreement to that.

"Who cares what girls are up to just so they can soak up their panties, Yoh and I are going out to get the groceries today" Anna glared.

"Fine" She said, and then smirked "But Mosuke and Admidamaru are going with both of you" Hao glared at her. She was going to do anything possible to stop him from being alone, even if public, with Yoh. "Now, come on, we have to go practice!"

* * *

Yoh walked into the tour bus for the Oversouls and sighed as he thought that he was finally alone to take a break and be able to breathe a little lighter. Well, he soon found out that he was not going to get that break. His mother was suddenly there and she had a smirk on her face. What was she doing here? Well, lets just say that their parents had decided to follow them on this tour. Apparently, they had nothing better to do than make his life living hell. "Yoh" His mother called out with a grin on her face.

"Hey…mom" He struggled with that one word. He tried to force a smile.

"Yoh, for your first performance here, I want you to wear leather" Yoh's eyes widen. Before Yoh Knew it, black leather pants were given to him, a tight black tank top and black boots. "I know, there are still two weeks before the performance takes place, and we need to use all that time to perfect your costume!"

"Mom!" He whined.

"Come on Yoh, we don't have time to waste" and then she gave him the look.

"Damn" Yoh said, He knew that look it was THE look. The one that scared him the most. The one that she used to force him to wear a dress Keiko smiled as she watched Yoh go to his dressing room and do as he was told. Hao was so lusting after his brother now; this would be a fun tease on stage. Yoh Ten minutes later, he came out with the tight leather on.

"Hmm" his mother said "Some leather fingerless gloves, chains, and maybe if I cut the sides of your clothes to expose some more skin. Leave everything to the Imagination," she said as she got her thoughts together and asked Yoh to hand her back the clothes. Something told Yoh, he was not going to like the way this outfit turned out.

* * *

**Later that night**

Hao smirked when he spotted Yoh talking with Manta and both seemed to be discussing something as they wrote down in paper. No doubt, it was lyrics. Perhaps he and Yoh should write lyrics together again, give their audience a real show. Something that bothered him though, was that the song played back in Izumo was going to be the first hit single in this upcoming Album and it was also going to be made into a music video. He was not sure how they were all going to handle that.

He slowly walked over to his twin, careful not to make a sound and then he bend down and wrapped his arms around Yoh's shoulders, startling the boy. "Hey Yoh" he said in a seductive tone as he nipped at his younger twin's ear lobe. Hao could not understand it, but he loved nipping at Yoh's ears whenever he got the chance. This of course made Yoh blush red and stiffen for a second before relaxing.

"Hao, you scared me," The younger complained. Manta rolled his eyes at the love birds.

"I think I'm going to leave before things get to rated R like last time," The small boy said as he stood up and left. Yoh and Hao watched him leave in awe.

"I think we scarred his mind," Hao said.

"Yeah, and it was all your fault"

"I didn't hear you complaining" Yoh crossed his arms. Last time Hao had just appeared out of nowhere and had tackled Yoh. Not from behind, Hao had tackled him from the front, and had kissed his twin in the process, as well as intertwined their fingers. Manta had been startled that he nearly yelled, but in the end, ended up watching his best friend and his boyfriend get into a heated make out session. Nothing else really happened, but it seemed like Manta was in a state of shock for the two following days.

"I guess I wasn't" Yoh agreed "but you should have known better" Hao sighed and then he smiled again.

"Come on, let's go to the store!"

"Okay" Yoh said, as Hao helped him stand up and both made it towards Hao's car only to see three people already seated in the back. Opacho was sitting in between Mosuke and Admidamaru. "I didn't know Admidamaru and Mosuke were going"

"Yeah, damn Anna and her bitchy mouth." Hao cursed Anna to hell and back. Yoh only smiled as they both got into the car. Hao at the driver's seat and Yoh in the passenger's seat and As soon as Hao turned on the car, the volume on the radio was loud and the song 'Shake that' by Eminem played loudly. Yoh was amused as Hao sang along with them but changing word girl to Yoh, and other part to boy. In the back both Mosuke and Admidamaru just felt awkward.

Like always, the new passengers ran out of the car, scared of Hao's driving. Hao and Yoh got out slowly as they fixed their hair under their caps so no one would recognize them. Admidamaru was also in hiding. His hair was tied up in a folded way to make it look shorter and a cap with fake glasses. "How did you even get a license?" Admidamaru said as they walked towards the grocery store.

"I don't know, I threatened them to give it to me," Hao said sarcastically. "Why is it only when I drive that people come out of the car all scared?" He glanced at Yoh and was all too pleased to know that at least he thought he was a sane driver. On the other hand, perhaps, Yoh was as insane as he was. After all, not only where they twin brothers, they were also boyfriends, and there had to be something wrong with that picture.

"Who knows" Opacho answered. She and Yoh worked on getting supplies into a basket and Admidamaru and Mosuke were carrying two baskets each. After stocking up in a lot of food, getting it packed and each one of them having to carry multiple bags, they were all stuffed inside the trunk of Hao's car.

Hao sighed as he closed he managed to close it. That was when he decided to remove his cap, which was a huge mistake, since some people were already giving all of them looks to see if it WAS them. "IT'S PYRO!" All his fans knew him from his long and gorgeous hair. All of them stiffened and backed away as a mob of girls made their way over to them.

"Damn" Hao said and hid Yoh behind him. Yoh grabbed his arm and was startled when the keys were pressed to his hand. He rested his head on Hao's shoulder and allowed him to whisper into his ear discreetly. "Get in the car and start it up" Yoh nodded. Opacho and Mosuke were already in, and Admidamaru was blocking Hao from the girls.

"Calm down, you have it all wrong, there is no Pyro here!" He kept saying repeatedly. Hao stepped forward as he nudged for Admidamaru to get in.

"Ladies, ladies, please calm down" As he said this, the girls squealed loudly. He looked around and then said "Oh! Is that Hana-Gumi!" the girls all paused and looked over their shoulders. Hao took this chance to get into the car as Yoh started it. It was not hard just to drive forward since there was no bump in front of them. Except when all of a sudden a girl decided to jump in the front of their car.

"I LOVE YOU PYRO!" she wailed pathetically as Yoh was panting hard, scared out of his life as he thought he had hit her. However, he had not. "I AM SO MUCH BETTER THAN LEAF, WHY! WE'RE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER!"

"We're not getting away, are we," Yoh muttered. Hao sighed, glad that the doors were locked and all the windows were closed. He motioned for Yoh to come to his side, in the brief moment, unknown to them, as Yoh passed himself over to Hao, looking as if he was on his lap, a picture was snapped by someone. This was also being recorded by someone else to place on the internet. Hao helped Yoh sit down and he got in the driver's seat and placed the car on Parking before pressing on the gas and making the car growl out in warnings.

They were not sure what happened, but after a while, the girls left them alone, and then they saw that some police officers were chasing after them. "We're safe," Hao said as he placed the car back into drive and they drove out of there, before someone could catch them.

* * *

"What do you think they are doing under there?" Ryu asked. This night they were all sharing the same room, after all, it was big and it was like a slumber party. All of them had a futon to sleep on the floor with, except for Yoh and Hao who had decided to stay together and after getting ready for bed had buried themselves under the covers.

"They are just sleeping" Lyserg said in a bored tone and then yawned "Like we should be"

"Yeah right" Horo said and then a grin spread his face "I bet they are making out and then planning to have sex"

"Are you always going to say sick minded stuff" Ren snapped as he pulled his ear "we are sharing a futon as well, and we're going to do nothing but sleep on it, got it!" Horo nodded his head. Joco walked in then and dropped on his own bed.

"Well, goodnight everyone!" He called out and instantly fell asleep making everyone sweat drop.

"Well, that was fast" Horo commented. Faust and Eliza where there as well, but they were already asleep in their futon. Admidamaru was talking quietly with Bason and Mosuke. The room fell silent for a while and then Horo decided to talk again "Why is everyone quiet all of a sudden?"

"Because its night and we want to go to bed" Ryu yawned again and they all sweat dropped as Lyserg fell asleep from where he was sitting and landed into Ryu's lap. Smiling, Ryu tucked the small green haired boy into bed and then called the night quits. There was a reason why many of them were still staying up, and that was because of Horo. However, it was so hard to just keep your eyes open now.

"I swear" Ren slurred a little "If I even find a smudge of ink in my face, you are dead" And with that, Ren dropped at sleep. Horo laughed to himself and then yawned. Admidamaru, Mosuke, and Bason where in bed already, as for Anna and Jun they were in another room. They hated being crowded. Horo brought out his sharpie marker and smirked.

"Well, time to find out what Hao and Yoh are doing under their covers" he said as he crawled over towards the Asakura twins. As he begun to pull back the sheets, what met him first was their feet where their heads should be. He sweat dropped as he pulled the sheets more back to see both twins cuddled up to each other. "Aww, so cute" he said and then brought the tip of his marker down on Hao's cheek and drew a smiling face. And then wrote under it 'Dangerous Psycho' He turned to Yoh and wrote on his cheek 'For Twin incest fun call I 800 YohXHao' He pulled the sheets back over them.

That was when he decided to pull out some make up and with crawled towards Ryu, He painted Ryu's lips a deep red and added blush with some mascara. He did the same to Lyserg, but he was amazed at how he really looked like a girl. Feeling accomplished, he decided to go to bed and sleep.

Although, an hour later. Someone else got up with an evil glint in their eye.

* * *

The Next day

It was already nine in the morning, and everyone already had taken a bath and were eating breakfast. They had to be ready for practice. Yoh still had some mark of ink on his red cheek and so did Hao. Lyserg and Ryu also had some sings of makeup still in their faces as they quietly ate. Everyone was startled by the cold blood-curling scream that left the bathroom that morning.

"MY FACE!"

"Hm, serves him right" Ren hissed under his breath. He had gotten Horo good. Hao rolled his eyes and decided to turn on the television as the blue haired singer could be heard cursing loudly. Hao was not surprised that when he turned it on, it was on Celebrities exposed and that they had been caught last night at the store.

'_Well well, and wouldn't you guess! Pyro, and Leaf were caught out again! This time at a super market store here in our small town of Beijing! There were two other figures in the back, but this video is Youtubes top most seen plus, we have it here for all of you to see.' _The video of the attack was played.

"What did you two do last night?" Ren asked.

"Nothing" Both Hao and Yoh said.

"We really were just attacked" Admidamaru answered and shrugged "There was not much we could do with rabid fans"

'_Did you see! Did you see! Li play it back again! Okay freeze frame there!' _They all stared at the shot '_Here! Is this Leaf on Pyro action or what! What could it be, this is exciting, so why don't they stop denying it and come clean! We want to know as fans, are Pyro and Leaf really dating!' _The news soon changed to other stars that were caught doing something strange as well.

"Well, what are we going to do about this?" Ren asked. "They have you guys caught in camera way too much to deny any further" They were all silent wondering what in deed they should do. The Media was going to be bugging them even more just to know what was going on.

"There's nothing we can do than to make them remain elusive to it all" Jun said as she walked into the room. She had heard everything. "As long as we don't really confirm it, we can let them think as they like. Just as long, nothing is linked to the fact that they are related. And Yoh, Hao, both of you have to stop going out all together." Hao frowned with a glare on his face. "I know Hao" Jun said reading his expression "You are not one to be kept in one place, but for the remainder of the time here, just please"

"It'll be alright Hao" Yoh tried to assure him. Hao sighed and went back to eating and glaring at the damned Television. He was so sick and tired of the Media trying to mess in his life.

That was when a thought crossed his mind.

He stood up and dragged Yoh along with him.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Anna called out as she saw them leave. "HAO!" she roared when he flipped her off and got in his car with Yoh. He put his car in reverse and quickly pulled out and left. "Where could he be going?" Anna snapped, "We don't have time to keep playing around, there's only a week and some days left before the concert!"

"I have a pretty good idea," Horo said as he came out. People just stared at his face and then they laughed. "It's not funny!" He snapped. His eyebrows were shaved off and new ones were painted on his forehead to make it look like uni-brow.

"You love handsome my love" Ren mocked.

"Anyways" Horo said as he tried to hold in his anger "Hao is going to Rendezvous!"

"What?" Anna, Ryu, and Ren all paled. "NO!"

* * *

Thank you for all who reviewed and Im sorry for the wait lol. Truth be told. I'm not so fond of this chapter. The next one should be better. Please bare with me. Finals and all that panic take alot out of me. I need fresh Ideas. And then we'll see what happens.

Please Review.


	17. Rendezvous

Chapter:** 17**

**This Love**

Rendezvous

Both twins stood at the edge of town, just were you left and just were the freeway started. (Sorry, Im practically making this up) A bridge was near there, separating the everything, and both twins stood on top of the narrow railings, in a dangerous way. They watched as two cars raced on, going over the speed limit, maybe even over. It was a thrilling rush that made Yoh's stomach curl in itself as he also feared it. Hao smirked and grabbed his twin's hand. "So, what do you think?"

"I'm not sure" Yoh responded. "I've never been car racing before"

"I have been in many races before, that is until Anna and the others found out where I was getting all my wounds from" Hao said as he looked over the dark water.

"You've been hurt and you're still doing races?" Yoh asked with concern and Hao just nodded his head.

"Yeah" He shrugged "It's not as if it has killed me"

"I guess not, but it could. I don't want you dead"

"You're worrying too much" Hao jumped off the bridge railing and turned to Yoh, opening his arms and silently asking him to jump down, he will catch him. Yoh looks at him with a blank stare for a moment. Hao sighs and looks to the side, and then back at Yoh "Don't worry Yoh, we'll be fine" Yoh shakes his head.

"No…let's go do something else. Please?"

"Are you scared?" Hao asks his voice low and velvet like a whisper that only Yoh can hear. Yoh shrugs his shoulders.

"I've always let life happen as it happens, but there are some things I'd rather avoid all together, you know?" Hao blinked up at his now smiling twin.

"Alright then" Hao smirked and as he crossed his arms over his chest "Entice me little brother, what can we do right now that will get my mind off car racing, and it better be good" Silence followed and a new fresh breeze. Yoh looked thoughtful for a second before he decided to jump down and land in front of Hao. This made Hao back away a little from his brother, but Yoh stopped him by wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

Then he whispered something in his ear that made Hao's eyes widen.

* * *

Somewhere else with HoroRen

"Hao wouldn't be stupid enough to get himself and his twin killed," Ren said, he was freezing cold and he and Horo had been sent by Anna to get the twins. Of course, since Horo was driving he got them lost and now Ren was not in the best of moods. Horo sighed as he looked at his lover, and then looked around. They had been walking around this deserted street for thirty minutes and they still had not seen signs of anyone racing. "This is hopeless"

"Tell me about it, ah look the cops!" Horo stopped walking and stared as the cops raced after some speeding cars…

"I guess they race all the way through the empty streets, idiots" Ren said and looked at the night sky "Try calling them again" Horo nodded his head.

"Alright, but I doubt they will answer" Just as Horo called, it immediately went to the mechanic voice of a lady telling them that the person could not be reached at the time. "Man, I swear, why does Hao have a cell phone if he always has it off?"

"Try calling Yoh"

"I don't have his number"

"Well then call someone that does!" After some minutes of calling other people to ask about Yoh's cell phone, Horo came to the conclusion that neither twin cared much about a phone. "Apparently, Yoh left his phone with Manta"

"Oh for the love of, what are we doing here anyways!" Ren snapped "It's not like we are supposed to baby sit them, they are probably spending the night in jail. Come on, let's go" Horo nodded and followed Ren down the street. It wasn't long before they came to a lightly lighted park. Ren felt his anger lessen a little.

"This place is so pretty" Horo commented.

"Yeah, it is" Ren kept walking "Let's go sit somewhere, I'm tired" Horo nodded and both walked over to a small table to sit in.

"Man, what are we going to do, Anna made it clear that we were not to return until we had both twins with us. But at this point we are not going to find them" Ren nodded his head in acknowledgement and then closed his eyes.

"Why does she always have to make other people's lives miserable? She should come and look for them" Horo nodded and Ren leaned forward on the table to rest his head. "I guess it's even more pressure since our performance here is coming up in just two more days…"

"I know time passes by so fast" Horo who had been looking up at the sky then glanced at his boyfriend and smiled. He leaned in and kissed the Tao on the cheek, quickly, before pulling away. Ren's eyes flew open and he turned to look at his blue haired idiot.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Well, it wouldn't be so bad to have some alone time of our own, we never really get to do much" Horo shrugged. Ren could glare at him and snap at him, but he knew it was the truth. Ren slowly nodded his head and leaned into Horo and lightly pressed his lips to the Usui. Horo did not hesitate to press his own firmly on the Tao's and both soon started a fierce lip lock.

Ren brought his hand up to curl his fingers on his boyfriends soft blue hair and tugged him down towards him. Horo found himself pressing Ren to the seat of the table, and his legs straddling Ren's slim waist was just kissing turned to touching. Both became lost to their needs then.

* * *

"Hao"

"Shhh" Hao said as he pressed Yoh down into the back seat of the car. Yoh was blushing like crazy, and his heart was going wild at the thoughts of what they were going to do. Hao smirked at him as their eyes locked again, but Yoh wanted him to stop. He felt as though his heart was going to explode, and he felt as though Hao's stare was going to eat him alive at any moment now. Before Hao could even think, Yoh had leaned up and pressed his lips to his.

"Wait, Hao" Yoh said as he pulled away from the kiss "Why here?"

"Do you know any place better?"

"No not really, besides," Yoh began to struggle against Hao "I want to be in control for right now, I am not going to let you have control this time"

"Admit it Yoh, you love it when I have full control of you" Hao sat up a little, his legs tangling with Yoh'ss as he held Yoh's arms down. Yoh sighed.

"Well, at least we are not car racing"

"I'd love to care race, but this is fun as well." Hao leaned down and kissed Yoh on the cheek "I never thought you'd suggest such a thing" This only reinforced Yoh's blush to burn more on his face, and his breath caught in his throat. How was it that Hao made him feel so weak so fast? The feelings inside of him were burning his body alive, and it scared him a little.

"There was no better way" He started to struggle again "Now come on, let go of me"

"Nuh uh, I'm never letting go of you"

"Hao" The older Asakura twins started to chuckle darkly as he leaned down and captured his twins lips in a deep kiss, pressing hard and popping Yoh's mouth open. His tongue going inside Yoh's sweet mouth and tasting what it craved. Yoh couldn't help the moan that erupted from his own lips and found himself pulling Hao closer to him. Hao's arms had let his hands go and were now wrapped around his waist as their bodies pressed against each other and their hips met.

"Aaahh" Both moan as they broke the kiss, and the friction between them rubbed at their clothed erected members. Both twins held hands as Hao licked Yoh's check. "Grind with me Yoh" Hao whispered gently into his twin's ear as both moved their hips against each other at a frantic pace.

* * *

His hand found itself under Ren's shirt and his fingers wrapped themselves around a small and sensitive nipple that made the Tao cry out. "Horo!" Ren snapped then, and tried to push his lover away "What…ahh" Horo latched his mouth onto Ren's once more, silencing him as he kissed him even more. Tongues battled and his hips ground into Ren's in a way that made Ren spread his legs open for him.

"It's been so long since I've had you, just this once please" Horo breathlessly pleaded.

"But we're in a public park!" Ren wailed as he struggled "we are going to get caught, we are going to label ourselves worse than the Asakura twins"

"No one has to know, and no one is here, come on" Horo leaned into his lover and kissed his neck and then to his ear. "Just relax and let me take care of you Ren" Shivers ran down Ren's spine and he stopped struggling. Why was it that this idiot always made him do the most dangerous things in the world? "Trust me"

"Alright" Ren said and before he knew it his pants were being pulled down and his erection was exposed to the cool air of the night. Horo pulled him up then, and dragged his pants down to his knees and sat him on the table.

"Lay back down" Horo told him and Ren hesitantly did, his body shaking in anticipation. His legs were slightly parted, but not much since his pants and underwear were locked at his knees. Horo's right hand came and spread one of Ren's ass cheeks and then he leaned in and kissed the quivering entrance that he enjoyed fucking all the time. Ren's breath caught even more as he panted and then gasped as he felt Horo's tongue lap at him.

"Horo" he said weakly. Horo smiled, pressing his tongue even more in, and then allowed his fingers to join in as he preparead his lover for what was to come.

"Just relax, and feel me"

* * *

"Aaah" Both twins hissed into each other's neck, as they kept moving together. Hao stopped moving and then latched his mouth to Yoh's slim throat as he breathed in his scent. Both twins were already sweating from their intense body heat as they moved and writhed against each other. Yoh had allowed Hao to do things to him, with the condition that they really could not go all the way just yet. Yoh was new at all this and wanted to get used to being touched before he actually allowed himself to be completely taken. Hao had agreed, as long as he got to taste that flesh he loved.

"Hao" Yoh moaned and gasped when he felt Hao's hand cup him. He bucked into his older twins hand, but didn't last long as Hao pulled away and then stared down at Yoh's crotch.

"I want to see it," he said, his fingers undoing Yoh's belts and then the button and zipper of his pants. Yoh only watched him, his heart racing in his ears as he tried to catch his breath. He let out small whimper as his pants were tugged down on his hips just enough to let his erection free. Hao smirked as he saw the hard cock of his younger twin. They were both about the same size, maybe he was a little bigger by a centimeter, but both were well endowed. "Beautiful"

"Thanks" Yoh said, unsure of himself "Show me yours" he asked, feeling like it was not fair that he was exposed and Hao had yet to even expose himself. Hao smirked at his little brother's request, but did as was asked of him. He also unbuckled his pants, undid the button and zipper before pulling his pants down enough to let his cock out. Yoh watched him and then sat up, getting on his knees. Hao watched him. "Can I touch it?"

"Yeah" Both twins got into sitting positions, with Yoh's legs over Hao's in a comfortable position and both reached for the other's cock and started to pump the other. They watched each other, both panting for breath as they pleasured each other.

"Haahhhaa" both cried out as they ran their fingers over their hard flesh and worked to bring each other to completion. They were becoming dizzy with the pleasure, and lost to everything around them as they leaned in and kissed each other hard and passionately, tongues fighting against each other. Their free hands finding each other and their fingers intertwining as they lost their breaths.

* * *

Once he had Ren prepared Horo pulled him up and close as he worked on his pants to allow his own erection out. "Come on baby, ride me" Horo whispered into Ren's ear as he pressed his cock into the prepared entrance of his boyfriend. Ren gasped and moaned at the same time as he slowly brought himself down onto Horo's cock, at the same time reaching down to hold on to the base of the cock that was entering him.

Horo brought his hands to Ren's hips and soon Ren started to wiggle his hips as he moved over the Usui. He pulled his hips up and then drove himself back down over the hard flesh of his lover's cock. Their slow pace soon became hard and frantic, their moans filling the moon lighted night as both danced against each other. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh was a temptation only known by them as pleasure erupted.

"Horo!" Ren cried, "Yes, yes" when his prostate was hit over and over again, finding his angle and moving even faster.

"Ren, ahhh," Horo found himself pressing his boyfriend back on the table top, and thrusting his own hips into Ren as he went faster and harder. Their pace was strong and both knew that at this rate they were not going to last long. "You feel so good and tight, ahh, Ren" Horo reached down to pump Ren's cock in time with their movements.

"Shut up and go faster!" Ren snapped as he moved his hips to meet with Horo's thrust, the pleasure on top of the pleasure becoming too much for him to think any more. Both felt their bodies soon tense as they moved against the other, and both moaned loudly as they came. Horo came inside of his lover and Ren over Horo's hand and shirt.

"HAAAAH" Both panted hard as Horo tried to keep his weight off Ren, or he might crush him, but it was hard to regain his full thoughts or motives when he was spent.

"We..we better get decent and out of here" Ren managed to pant out, both knowing they couldn't get caught. They needed to hurry and leave fast.

"Okay" Horo agreed. "Let's hurry and go to the car to regain our selves" Ren nodded. Horo slowly pulled out of him and then fixed his pants, while Ren watched cum slide out of his ass, but tugged his pants up anyways.

Then they left.

* * *

"Aaah" Yoh found himself unable to handle all the pleasure that Hao was giving him as he pulled away from the kiss and a sting of saliva followed him and then made it's way down his chin to his neck.

"Yoh, you're hand has stopped." Hao commented, and smirked as he watched his youngers twin's overwhelmed expression. He pressed the younger one down on the seat again and then ground his hips into him, both their errections meeting in delicious friction.

"Hao…Hao" Yoh said, his hand coming up to clutch at Hao's shoulders. "It's too much, too much, I'm going to explode" the younger one sobbed.

"It's alright, just let yourself explode"

"Ahh," Yoh whimpered. He gasped, and felt his body tense under Hao's ministrations. "Hao" He managed to whisper out as he arched his back to meet up with Hao even more, and his arms wrapped around Hao's shoulder as he came hard. Hao watched his twin's body convulse as Yoh released to his climax, and did not expect that watching his twin get off was going to make him get off as well.

He followed Yoh and came hard as well. Their fluids all landing around them and their clothes. Hao chuckled.

"Haah, hmmm" Yoh was practically mewling under him now.

"That felt so good," Hao said. He hadn't cummed in some time, and he really needed it. Yoh nodded his head.

"Really good" He yawned and Hao chuckled again. He then flipped them over, so Yoh was on top and sighed.

"Go to sleep, tomorrow we have to go and meet up with the others again" Yoh nodded and then fell asleep. Hao watched him for a while and then he to fell asleep. Both felt relaxed and satisfied with all that had happened, it was just a dread that they had to go back tomorrow morning. Of course, for today they were going to just forget all their problems.

* * *

The next day...well the next day as Horo and Ren were returning, the twins were doing much the same. They parked their cars, and met outside, only for them to also come face to face with an angry blond haired manager.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Anna roared when the next day Hao, Yoh, Ren, and Horo finally managed to return.

"None of your business" Ren snapped, "Now can we go practice" with that the Tao walked over to the studio. Horo shrugged and ran after his boyfriend.

"Well, that was different" Hao commented.

"Whatever" Anna said, "Just get to practice, tomorrow we have to performance and all of you have slacked off enough"

"Don't worry" Yoh said, "It'll all work itself out in time" Anna blinked at him a couple of times and then shook her head.

"Whatever" She waved them off. Yoh and Hao separated ways as they went to wash up and change clothes before joining everyone at practice.

"Alright, so, what are we going to be working on today?"

"Well, we might want to work on vocals, since Yoh hasn't done much singing as you have" Faust said with a slight smile on his face. The rest of their group nodded in approval and decided to go on and get started on the day's practice.

That one day was all they needed for all of them to take a break and regroup their strategies, by the time the concert rolled around, they knew they were going to be ready.

* * *

Hahahaha, thank you to all who reviewed and… well this chapter was mostly for these two couples to get some alone time. I hope you guys liked it…*Blush* Im…going to go now.

Please review.


	18. Day of the Concert

Chapter:** 18**

**This Love**

Day of the Concert

"I can't believe that I'm here!" a girl said in a loud voice as she bounced up and down "I'm going to get to see my brother!" Her blue hair swayed back and forth, as she then pointed to the stadium "are you listening Tamao!" the shy pink haired girl only nodded her head. She was too scared to say anything more that would either upset of excite the girl next to her. "Tamao, talk to me girl! Can you hear me?"

"We're listening Pirika!" Said an even shorter girl, she was about eight years old and with black hair. "You don't have to keep yelling, I'm sure even Horokeu will know that you are here that it won't be a surprise anymore.

"I know, you're right Kororo" Pirika giggled. "Alright, let's keep an eye out for him"

"We're on the top row, I'm sure we'd see him easily" Kororo said.

"Umm" Tamao mumbled, she wanted to say something but she was too shy to do it. Therefore, she just stood there quietly. Even though this was her first concert ever and she was scared! And even more surprising, she was excited. It was going to start soon and she could almost anticipate it. Even though, from where she stood, the people on stage looked small and a little uncleared.

* * *

**Back Stage **

"It's almost going to be time!" Anna called out, looking mean as always with an emotionless face. Of course, like expected and like always, Hao was missing. She sighed, and looked back at the accumulating crowd behind the curtain. Those two were such a pain to deal with, they had better pull through, or else she would have a fit.

"I feel nervous," Horokeu said, placing a hand to the place between his stomach and chest. "I have this uneasy feeling here, it makes me want to vomit," He said, breathing in hard. Ren felt worry swirl within him and he hugged the blue haired teen to himself. Horo smiled softly, but he still felt like he was overly nervous.

"Come on, Horo, you have to pull yourself together"

"I know, I've never felt like this before the concert though, do you think I'm getting sick?" Ren shook his head.

"We'll be fine, alright. It's not like if it's something we haven't done before."

"Oh!" Hao's voice came "but it is like something we haven't done before, the crowd is going to be tripled what we had before" He grinned, "This is also the first concert we are going to share with the Oversouls after all" He looked over his shoulder to Yoh who looked at him and then smiled. He was just too cute! Hao wanted to kiss him immediately, but he decided against it. If he did, he might do more than just kiss him in public.

He was not here to put on THAT kind of show after all.

Anna stopped her seething and looked over to them. "Places people, it's going to start" She said, and walked away from them and to off stage.

"She worries too much" Joco commented.

"But she is right, we do need to be ready" Faust added. Eliza nodded her head, and then they all took their positions. Horo was still feeling a little sick, but he knew he had to pull through with a miracle that he would not throw up on stage. Hao and Yoh met on the front, and looked at each other. Yoh was extremely nervous.

"You're going to do fine," Hao whispered to him.

Yoh nodded his head "Yeah, I hope" Just as everyone got ready, the light dimmed, the crowd hushed, and the curtains open only to get the crowd roaring again.

"So!" Hao said through the microphone "Are you are all ready to rock!" The crowd melted at his awesome voice.

"I guess that means that they are" Yoh spoke next, trying to get used to the fact that he was standing in front of such a large crowd. It had not felt like this when he was wearing a dress, but that was perhaps he was more worried about the dress than anything else at that moment. The crowd cheered again. The girls just could not get enough of the presumed couple on stage.

Before the crowd knew it, their favorite artists were singing song after song on stage. It was getting well into the night, but the crowd was still pumping as the last song for the night was sung and everyone was not ready to leave. "One more song!" They yelled "Encore!" The crowd was asking them to sing one more song.

"Ah man" Whispered Horo, "I'm tired" He needed to drink some water and he was not the only one.

"Don't worry about it" Hao told them "Me and Yoh will finish up with one last song"

"You know this is going to raise even more questions about the two of you" Ren deadpanned, but Hao shrugged.

"Not gonna get anything out of us" Hao grinned and turned to Yoh "Ready?" He asked. Yoh nodded his head and looked at his band, which got ready. Sighing, Horo, Ren, Opacho, Lyserg, and Ryu got prepared and waited for their cue. Each kept hearing the crowd call their names, and Hao snapped his fingers, the snap alone sounding loud enough to startle his crowd.

"Alright, this is one I like to call Crazy" Music soon started to play and the crowd cheered and waited in anticipation for the lyrics. Hao was the first up in the microphone, a solid and stony look on his face as he sung the first verse:

**Hao: **When I walking down a path

Lighted up with stars

I'm feeling lonely, and I can't believe

What I am feeling now

All I have now is to put the blame on you

Hao took a small pause, turning his back to Yoh who continued the song, and walked his way a little further to the front of the stage.

**Yoh: **Not If I can be the one to blame you first

It was only twenty seven hours ago

We were walking under the shinning moonlight

Fireflies dancing in the park

Classical music playing all around us

Hao threw his head back, and turned to face Yoh once again. He had a smirk on his lips to show that he was enjoying this. Yoh sighed slightly and watched Hao as he sung the next verse.

**Hao: **Yeah, I remember,

The broken backed musician on the piano

Gray hair flying back and forth

All I had to do was look into your eyes

Offer my hand, and as we danced

You stole my mind

And now living on without you feels like I've gone insane

Yoh smiled, and stared at Hao as both of them sung the next verse, the music picking up a little bit on this section.

**Hao & Yoh: **Of guarded, open emotions danced all night

Perfect up to your check bones

And our bodies are in a state of shock

Apple pies and candied mints

The taste of your lips

And your smile that is just incredible

You're the thief that stole my heart

The criminal I will obsess over

Yoh broke out of the eye lock and looked away, walking farther away, it was all he could think about to make it seem like a normal song. The crowd was jumping and seemed to be really getting into the song.

**Yoh: **And Now I'm running out of time

Don't even know If I can get all the word out in time

I just need the courage to let you know, and let you know

It's like breeding a desire inside my heart

Making me long every second on those days we're apart

It can't be fine for me to miss you at the odd hours of the day

Hao was also facing the crowd, as badly as he wanted to reach for Yoh, he was not going to let anyone know that he really was singing to him.

**Hao: **And I gotta tell you now, and tell you how

Maybe I'm going crazy, thus feeling stirs only when I'm around you

My lips pressed to your skin, and yielding to my mouth

Got me dreaming about tasting your skin again

Smiles on my face, those I never knew were there

You, the master of my desires

Rather have you by my side forever

Than have to live without you

All I had to do was look into your eyes

Offer my hand, and as we danced

You stole my mind

Maybe I am crazy but I can't get enough of you

The song slowly started to pick up once more, and their voices became like a rap, more than a song as they sang together once again. They didn't have to look at each other to know what they had to say.

**Hao & Yoh: **Of guarded, open emotions danced all night

Perfect up to your check bones

And our bodies are in a state of shock

Apple pies and candied mints

The taste of your lips

And your smile that is just incredible

You're the thief that stole my heart

The criminal I will obsess over

The song slowly slowed as it came to it's end, and Hao smirked as he continued in a final tone.

**Hao:** The musician is jumping off his seat

Yoh nodded and continued with the vibe, until the song came to an end.

**Yoh:** You're right here beside me

**Hao**: Apple candy and over mint

**Yoh:** I can't help but want to kiss your lips

And the crowd loved it.

* * *

"Man, that took more than expected" Horo complained as he slumped over on the floor once the curtains had closed and they were free to do as they pleased. The crowd was slowly dying outside and leaving. "Can we go to sleep now, I'm having a bad feeling"

"Yes" Ren said, "As soon as you finish helping us pack all our equipment, then you can sleep all you want"

"Not fair" Horo complained.

"Ah, come on it wasn't that bad" Joco spoke. Anna and Jun walked in and just nodded their heads in strict approval.

"I think this concert was one of the best ever done, the crowd loved it"

"I know" Lyserg answered "But it almost seems that it's because the crowd is in love with Yoh and Hao"

"Now is that a good thing, or a bad thing?" Admidamaru asked. He was not so sure he understood how badly it would fall if anyone were to ever learn that Yoh and Hao were actually twin brothers. Everyone else shrugged and continued to do what they were doing until a loud argument was heard just outside of the stage.

"I DEMAND TO SEE MY BROTHER!" That voice was clearly familiar to Horo and Ren now. They watched as Anna walked to go check who it was and they walked out behind her.

"What's going on?" Anna asked as she walked out to see what her guards were doing. There, a girl with blue hair, one with pink, and another with black. She blinked at them and walked over, her expression blanked. Fans? Perhaps. "What do you three want?" She asked, she was sure there was not going to be any back stage passes this time.

"I just want to see my brother, Horo, is he still here?" The girl with blue hair angrily demanded and Anna was about to snap at her when Horo beat her to it.

"Pirika, what are you doing here!"

All of them turned to look at him and the blue haired girl pushed past everyone just to get to Horo. "Brother! It's been so long"

"Wow, that's your sister, Horo?" Hao asked a smile on his face. Horo blushed, unable to believe that his little sister was here and was embarrassing him. The girl waved at all of them and then introudouced herself and the others.

"Hi! I'm Pirika, this is Kororo, and Tamao" She was bouncing up and down as she said this.

"Pirika calm down" Tamao asked. Kororo on the other hand was shyly looking at Horo. She had been the one most attached to the blue haired boy and now, finally she was seeing him again and she did not know what to do. Her short stature only made her that much shy to everything and everyone. It took some time, but Horo finally noticed her.

"Kororo!" He said, and hugged her.

"What's going on?" Joco asked, as he and the rest of the band members walked out. Their stage clothes were uncomfortable already. Each wanted to go to bed already since tomorrow they were going to leave and head towards Hong Kong to meet with Hana-gumi. Once they were outside, they were greeted with the sight of three new guests.

"Ah" The pink one said when she noticed one at the back that she clearly knew. "Yoh!" She then blushed and looked down. Yoh raised an eyebrow when his name was called and looked over to see it was Tamao, a girl from his time in school.

"It's Tamao!" Manta exclaimed. Part of him wanted to hide Yoh from her view, but he had to remind himself they were no longer going to school. Tamao suddenly felt overwhelmed and turned completely red.

"Now, isn't this a nice reunion!" Pirika asked a grin on her face.

Everyone soon found out what big impression Horo's sister could leave in you.

* * *

**Later that night**

"Hao"

That night, Hao could not sleep so he had gone out to the top of the bus and set up a blanket so he could look at the stars. On the other hand, lack of for that matter. He sat up when he heard his twin call his name, and he looked down.

"Yoh, what are you doing up"

Yoh smiled "That was what I was going to ask you"

"Right, come up here"

"Uh, are you sure?" Hao nodded, and offered his hand. Yoh reached for it, and Hao pulled him up until both were sitting side by side and looking up at the sky.

"We continue the tour tomorrow huh"

"Yeah" Hao answered.

"It has been fun so far"

"You mean fun now that you are here, this is boring" Hao chuckled; Yoh sighed and leaned into his side. Yoh snuggled into Hao and smiled. Lately, it was getting hard to sleep without the other. Hao shook his head and brought his arm around his twin. "Good night Yoh"

"Hmm, night Hao"

That night both slept under the stars.

* * *

THANK YOU TO ALL THAT REVIEWED! and I know, I know I haven't updated in such a long time and this chapter is both short and quick paced. I apologize for that. I hope that you enjoyed it.

Please review


	19. HanaGumi's and Hong Kong

Chapter:** 19**

**This Love**

Hana-Gumi's and Hong Kong

"Wow!" Pirika said as she sat next to the window, she never thought that she was going to see Hong Kong ever in her life. It made her happy to know that her brother had-under a threat- agreed to bring her along, with Kororo, and Tamao. Kororo sat next to her just as excited about this new travel, but Tamao kept looking around wishing she could spot Yoh. Sighing, she placed both hands firmly on her lap and just stared a head of her, not caring of where she was.

On the other side of the tour bus was Horo and Ren who were whispering at themselves.

"You didn't have to invite her"

"Well, kind of hard when she invited herself"

"Shut up you stupid Idiot!" Ren snapped. He never really liked Horo's sister and he would always try to avoid the bubbly girl.

"Hey, at least I make an effort to know your sister. Pirika is not so bad!" Argued Horo, as he glared at his boyfriend causing golden eyes to narrow at him.

"Sure, whatever" Ren said, crossing his arms and sitting back "You're right, I should make more of an effort. I just…can't stand her!" Pirika was jumping up and down in her seat and yelling loudly. She had been so nosy the night before. Horo sighed.

"I know this is hard for you, since you always get annoyed at her, but please bear it" Horo pleaded.

"I don't have much of a choice," Ren growled. The bus then came to a halt and both males glanced out to see that they were out in Hong Kong dome. (Im making all this up, so just go along with it. It's fiction after all. I am bad at this, I need to get out in the world) they were all soon out of the tour bus and walking towards the entrance of where they were going to practice.

"How long are we going to stay here?" Faust asked his hand in Eliza's.

"Not too long, three days the most" Jun answered.

"That much of a short time?" Joco was surprised, "When is the concert"

"The concert is in two days time, all of you are extremely late" Kana harshly remarked as she made her entrance. Behind her, Macchi and Mari both rushed in and then halted behind their blue haired leader. Kanna scoffed at them and crossed her arms. She was wearing a simple black tube top and mini jean shorts, along with high boots.

"You guys finally made it!" Macchi cheered.

"Damn, I was betting they were not going to come at all" Mari smirked.

"You owe me those fifty bucks, pay up girly" Macchi glared at Mari and both got to arguing about who was in the right to claim the money.

"Hana-gumi, charming as always" Hao sarcastically said, he was standing next to Yoh who was holding a sleeping Opacho in his arms.

"Hao!" The girls cheered. They were happy to see him again.

"Anyways, so what are we going to do to prepare, we have some songs ready, but we need to know" Jun asked. That was when Keiko came in out of nowhere, had she been back stage? They had really hope none of the Asakura parents had followed them, but only Yoh had known that somehow they were following them.

"Why don't you guys go shopping with Hana- Gumi and get all the costumes for the concert, and I will be allowing the Hanagumi touch," Keiko said a grin on her face. The girls all cheered, exited at how they were going to get to dress the boys.

"What!" The boys yelled in disbelief.

"That should be exciting" Anna smirked, she could not wait for the girls to torture the boys with what they wanted them to wear.

"It's already late noon, why don't you all go now," Keiko asked.

"Don't we even get to rest?" Ren asked, "Before we are subjected to our doom!"

"Hey, it can't be that bad" Mari argued, already getting naughty thought about what she wanted the boys to wear. 'I am so going to take my phone for this, I need all the pictures I can get to add to my Yaoi collection' she thought, the evil plans forming in her head. Macchi noticed this and inched away, knowing what those thoughts were.

'_Not good'_ she thought to herself, but said nothing.

"We haven't even eaten" Hao remarked, his concern mainly on Yoh and Opacho. Nobody else mattered.

"Well then, we'll take you to the best restaurant in Hong Kong!" Kanna said, going to Hao and grabbing his arm. The other Hana-Gumi's nodded and started to drag Hao along as well. Hao was startled by this and begun to protest about it not being necessary, but the three girls proved to be persistent.

"Might as well go" Ryu said, happy about the thought of getting dressed by girls. Lyserg felt jealousy as he followed behind Ryu. He always felt like other girls stole the spot light from him, and Ryu's gaze along with it. He would not stand for it! Eliza, Faust, and Joco followed. Bason, Admidamaru, and Mosuke were not far behind.

"Come on Horo! You don't want to be left behind!" Pirika yelled, grabbing her brother's arm and taking him out the door with Kororo's help and Tamao just followed behind with her shy strides. This got Ren's blood boiling. This is why he hated Horo's sister; the girl seemed to have a brother complexion or something! She was always taking Horo from him.

"This is limit!" Ren snapped. It pissed him off big time! And he followed out. Noticing that everyone was leaving, Yoh decided to follow with a sleepy Manta by his side, and a sleeping Opacho in his arms, but as both were going to go out, the door closed in front of them.

"What's going on?" Manta asked, startled.

"I don't know"

"You are not going to go with them Yoh" Yoh and Manta turned around to face Keiko, and the scary look on her face nearly made them want to cry "I have a special out fit for you to wear, and I want you to wear it for this concert, now come!"

"But mom" Yoh was ready to whine.

"No buts you, come on"

Yoh was going to refuse, but suddenly a tall bulky man grabbed him by the arm and started to drag him to his mom. It startled Yoh, but he tightened his hold on Opacho as he tried to pull away, but no go. Manta was shocked and started to scream and ball up his little fists while yelling "Put my friend down you jerk! You have no rights to touch him!" Keiko only smiled sweetly as she lead the way so she can get Yoh's new outfit processed.

* * *

As soon as they had gone out, and made it to a restaurant, everyone was resigned to sit down and comply with what was about to happen. Everyone but Hao who noticed that Yoh had vanished from his side, and he had not noticed until they were in the car and already leaving. He was hoping that Yoh had gotten on one of the other rides, but as they made it there, Yoh was nowhere to be in sight and this made him panic.

"Where the hell is Yoh?" He asked in a threatening voice to Ren and Horo who were listening to Pirika's talking. Damn it, his twin brother and his charge were missing! Someone was going to pay!

"We don't know, isn't he always with you?" Ren hissed out in a low voice.

"Well, he has seemed to vanish, otherwise I would never ask!" Snapped Hao, but before he could say anymore, his arms were grabbed and he was being dragged to another seat. It was Hana-gumi. Ren on the other hand had seen how desperate Hao looked to find his twin and cursed. Hao would spill the beans just to get his dear brother back.

"Come on Hao, join us" Macchi cheered.

"Hao!" Ren yelled, "Don't do anything stupid, I mean it, for Yoh's sake!"

Hao who had been about to burst, stopped and nodded. Yoh had come with them, he had to be somewhere, unless he stayed behind at the dome? Why would Yoh do that without telling him at all… and then it hit him.

Their mom…

* * *

Yoh was sitting in a small elegant apartment, where his mom had made a home cooked meal for him, Opacho, and Manta. They were all happily eating and chatting, forgetting for a moment that Yoh's mother had just…in a way kidnapped them. What more also the fact that she was just in the living room talking to some professionals about the stage clothes for Yoh to wear. "Hmm, this is good" Yoh said as he ate his spaghetti. Manta and Opacho, nodded their heads fast.

"It makes me miss my mom!" Manta nearly sobbed as he swallowed down the saucy food. "Speaking of moms, what could yours be planning?" Manta asked, trying to peek over to the living room and then looking at Yoh. Opacho just ignored them and kept silently eating her food.

"Well" Yoh said as he pocked his food with his fork, "She was there in Beijing, on the first tour stop and she well, she wanted to make an outfit for me, but yeah" Yoh said and then shrugged. Manta was confused, so Yoh decided to lead him back to a flash back of Chapter 16.

**Flashback**

_Yoh walked into the tour bus for the Oversouls and sighed as he thought that he was finally alone to take a break and be able to breathe a little lighter. Well, he soon found out that he was not going to get that break. His mother was suddenly there and she had a smirk on her face. What was she doing here? Well, lets just say that their parents had decided to follow them on this tour. Apparently, they had nothing better to do than make his life living hell. "Yoh" His mother called out with a grin on her face._

_"Hey…mom" He struggled with that one word. He tried to force a smile._

_"Yoh, for your first performance here, I want you to wear leather" Yoh's eyes widen. Before Yoh Knew it, black leather pants were given to him, a tight black tank top and black boots. "I know, there are still two weeks before the performance takes place, and we need to use all that time to perfect your costume!"_

_"Mom!" He whined._

_"Come on Yoh, we don't have time to waste" and then she gave him the look._

_"Damn" Yoh said, He knew that look it was THE look. The one that scared him the most. The one that she used to force him to wear a dress Keiko smiled as she watched Yoh go to his dressing room and do as he was told. Hao was so lusting after his brother now; this would be a fun tease on stage. Yoh Ten minutes later, he came out with the tight leather on._

_"Hmm" his mother said "Some leather fingerless gloves, chains, and maybe if I cut the sides of your clothes to expose some more skin. Leave everything to the Imagination," she said as she got her thoughts together and asked Yoh to hand her back the clothes. Something told Yoh, he was not going to like the way this outfit turned out._

**End**

After hearing the flashback, Manta blinked a couple of times and looked troubled and then said, "But Yoh, you didn't wear leather for that concert" Manta said and then drank some water from his cup. Yoh nodded his head as he slurped some of his spaghetti noodles before responding to his short friend.

"I'm kind of scared she didn't get it finish by that time, with me and Hoa disappearing, and then Hao being around me, she might want me to wear it for this concert" Yoh squirmed in his seat, that would explain why his mom would kidnap him…well sort of speak. "Man, I miss being in high school and away from my parents, life really was simpler"

"Really was, with cloud watching all day" Manta grinned and Yoh bowed his head down in shame. He really did not want to wear anything leather for a concert, especially not with the hot lights of the stage. For a moment, he thought his mother was insane. Right now, he really hoped that his death was not going to consist of a heat stroke.

"This sucks big time" Yoh was startled when his mom came in and scolded him for talking with such foul language.

"Anyways, come on Yoh, I want you to try the outfit on" Yoh blinked and followed his mother to the living room. As he looked at the outfit presented to him, he had to wonder what Hao was doing at this moment.

* * *

"I am not happy!" Hao snapped, glaring at the clothing he was wearing. Clearly he was not happy, his mother had both Yoh and Opacho and it was already to much time to leave both of them with her! he had to get to them! Still, after eating food in the restaurant, they headed down to a clothes store. The clothe store had been officially closed under Hana Gumi order and no one was here but them and the sales people who were all bowing and looked happy to have them around. Hao had tried on over ten outfits already and none of them seemed to please him. Especially not some business suit that made him look like he was about ready to go to work under some huge corporation. Not only that, it was kind of stiff and the pants were just, not right!

"You are right there Hao" Mari commented, "That black and white look does not suit you! Come on, I'll find you something more with style" She grabbed his hand and started to lead him around the store to the 'boys' department.

"Wait; let me change out of these"

"Don't worry Hao! We'll take care of your clothes!" Ryu called back, going into the dressing room with Lyserg. Hao was too busy glaring in their direction to see the demonic hungry look that crossed Mari's face when she saw the two boys go in to the same dressing room. _'Better hurry, I need a snap shot of them together! Hehehe' _

"Oh! That looks so beautiful!" Pirika suddenly exclaimed when she saw Eliza standing in a lovely ankle low dress. It hugged her waist and hips deliciously, and left a swift cut to the left of it to reveal long shapely legs, with what looked to be a black band around her thigh. The dress had no back, but her long incredible blond hair covered it, and the front was diamond shaped over her chest and tied itself into a small neck belt, closing behind her nape. She looked stunning.

Faust beside her looked like the prince of death that coveted the lovely angel Eliza seemed to be. His pale skin looked incredible behind the black button up shirt that was sleeveless. He black arm warmers that looped around his palm and thumb like a glove and the shirt was let out to stay lose around his black jeans. They were not tight, but just form enough to not be lose around him and knee high heavy-duty boots. His own blond hair was in disarray, and the black eyeliner under his eyes brought the color out.

"Oh my" Tamao said, blushing.

"So pretty!"

"Thank you" Both Faust and Eliza said as they decided that was enough attention for them and they were going to go change and then purchase their clothing. They were certainly going to leave their mark here in Hong Kong.

"Not bad" Anna commented. She was starting to get bored and had started to read a random magazine and just sit around waiting for them to be finished when she heard Pirika scream.

"I know huh" The blue haired sister of Horo's said "Now where's my brother? I want to see how he will look" As she said that, a blur passed by her and saw that it was Mari shoving Hao into a both so he could dress into some clothing that she threw at him. She then closed his door and ran deeper into the dressing room.

"She's up to something" Anna whispered to herself, but then shrugged and went back to reading.

Joco came out next. He was wearing a simple black tank top with black leather globes over his hands. On his arms, there were two belts on either side, going around his biceps. Further, down he was wearing tight leather jeans and crested chained black shoes to match. "Wow," Tamao stuttered, "Are you going to be able to perform in that?" She blushed "Not that it's any of my business"

"Yeah, it feels good" Joco answered, "I'm going to get dressed now" He was blushing; a girl had talked to him! This made him run all the way to his dressing room again. He was so going to wear this and mix it with some of his other stuff that he had in the tour bus.

"I think he likes you Tamao!" Both Pirika and Kororo cheered.

"Oh my…uh..." She was blushing furiously. They got to teasing the shy pink haired girl and Anna found herself staring at them and thinking that they were all idiots.

"So ladies" Ryu was the next to come out. He was sporting the Elvis look. This made the girl sweat drop. "What do you think?"

"Oh my"

"Hmm"

"You are pristine shinny mister!" Kororo giggled and Ryu bowed his head.

"Thank you missy!" Beside him, Lyserg was glaring. The green haired boy was wearing a white button down shirt with long sleeves that nearly covered his hands. He also had on tight dress pants and black shoes. He wanted Ryu to look at him, and he alone. That was when someone pulled his hand from the side and he turned to face Macchi.

"Huh"

"You know, I know the perfect outfit for you to catch his attention" She smirked when Lyserg blushed…had..had she noticed it for real? "Come on kid!"

"Aah!" Lyserg was not given a choice. While Ryu was being criticized and told to wear a little black, and then the white jeans, Lyserg was getting a makeover. The girls then got Ryu into a business suit when their eyes caught sight of Lyserg wearing girl clothes.

"Oh, she so pretty too!" Pirika exclaimed. Ryu turned and he was stunned to find his boyfriend all dolled up the way he was. He had on a white puffy shirt that was off the shoulders, but curled around the side of his shoulders and left the rest of his arm bare. It hugged his chest, but the shirt stopped short about an inch from his belly button showing off his skin. The shirt was topped off with black buttons and black lines running down the front that seemed to adjust how low the shirt would go around his collarbone. Then around his waist, the tight band of a short skirt to cover the tops of his thighs but not completely. Small loose strings hung around at the sides, but other than that his legs looked long and bared, and the only thing that covered his feet were flat black boots.

Ryu's mouth hit the floor. "Stunning" was the only word he could say.

"I'm going to go change," Lyserg muttered, liking the reaction he decided he was going to take these clothes for the day of the band. Macchi was happy that she could help, and smirked when she saw that Mari had taken pictures of it as well.

Ren and Horo were next.

Horo was wearing a white tight turtleneck shirt that was sleeveless. He also had on a whit band around his blue spikes for hair, and armbands around both hands. He had on black lose jeans and white shoes. Ren was wearing something similar, but his shirt was black and it had cuts on the sides, also it was not turtleneck. The neck was circled and low to show his collarbones along with the small long sleeved white jean jacket that stopped just under the top of his chest and exposed his sides. He then had on some white jeans that matched his jacket and same white shoes as Horo. "I like your look better" Horo commented as he sized up his boyfriend.

"Shut up and stop being such a leech!" Ren scoffed.

"Horo, you look stunning!" Pirika called out, making Ren stiffen up.

"Real hot Horo!" Kororo called out.

"Are you sure they are your cousin and sister, because they act like your fan girls" Ren scoffed and walked back to the dressing room.

"Yup, I am sure, and don't worry, you are the only one for me" Unknown to them, as Horo hugged Ren and kissed his neck the images were slowly being captured by Mari's quick phone. The blond haired girl could not help but act out of character as she pursued what she secretly loved most, Yaoi. This only made her giggle. Only Kana and Macchi knew of her addiction.

"Where is Hao?" Kana asked as she came out. Hana Gumi were going to be dressed all in black witch costumes they had designed themselves and were more than ready to surprise everyone with them! Of course, for now that was still a surprise.

"He's still not out" Commented Macchi. Everyone was mostly done. Admidamaru had gotten himself some clothes, but was too shy to show anyone at the moment. He also waited to see what everyone was wearing when Mari had helped him. He blushed so hard when he was made to dress like a woman. A tight black mini dress that hugged his hips and left his legs exposed. It was spaghetti strapped along his shoulders and it exposed the top of his chest, collarbones, and neck. His neck had soon been complimented with a black leather gothic belt along with black high-heeled shoes that had multiple small belts wrapping around the top of his large foot. Mari had also said to let his hair down from his high ponytail, but of course, Admidamaru was too busy hiding to not let Mosuke see him like this.

He had no idea what he was going to do when it came to the concert.

This was also when everyone noticed Yoh and Opacho were missing.

Hao soon came out. He was wearing a black leather jacket that was left opened to show his lose white button up T and a heavily chained necklace. The shirt was left open to reveal his neck and exposed his collarbones in a teasing naughty way. What no one could see was that the shirt was sleeveless, and he had on fishnets around his arms. His jeans were lose, and were tied with a rubber band around so they would expose his red shoes. He had a red bandana hanging out his left pocket and he just gave the simple look so much flare that made everyone swallow down their dry throats. He was simply stunning. His hair was also styled differently, some falling on his face as he wore a hat tilted down and his earrings pushed some of his hair away to loop around his ears and show his perfect jaw structure.

Although this Asakura was not pleased "Can we go now?" he asked, displeased that everyone had stopped what they were doing to stare at him. Everyone fell down at the unexpected question.

* * *

Yoh's hair being short made it easy to style for his mom as she played around with it. Manta and Opacho were sitting in front of Yoh and watched as Mrs Asakura combed Yoh's shorter hair to the front, and his longer hair back and to the sides, before she placed a hat of his head. Yoh blinked and his mom turned to face him.

"Alright Yoh" She said, rubbing under her jaw.

"Something is missing" Opacho said, yawning.

"Yeah" Manta said, tilting his head.

"It's clear as day!" Keiko exclaimed. Yoh blinked his large innocent eyes to his mother, not expecting what the woman said next "Yoh, we need to teach you to do a seductive face!" Manta and Opacho nodded in approval, clearly that was missing! Yoh wanted to cry right here and now and curl into a fetal position.

This was clearly torture!

* * *

Thank you for your reviews on the last chapter!

Also, big thanks for the ideas Wumei! It means alot, you're the best!

And Man! It almost seems like I enjoy torturing Yoh, although it is fun to torture him! Ah well. Tell me what you guys think!

Please Review! ^-^


	20. Take Off Your Clothes

Chapter:** 20  
**

**This Love**

Take Off Your Clothes

Three days before, Hao had returned to angrily face his mother about her taking Yoh and Opacho from him. Opacho and Yoh had to assure him that nothing had happened, and then Hao had taken both away, far away from his mother. Since then, they had one day of intese practice before the concert and today. Something that pissed Hao more though was the fact that Yoh had gone missing again, not only him but Opacho and that Manta boy as well.

Right now, Hao was livid and no one was allowed to talk to him.

"Are you all ready?" Hana Gumi called out. Mari had on a black Lolita dress, all black with incredible designs, her blond hair lose and curled up beautifully. Kana had on a black shirt that was ripped from her shoulders and her waist and tied around along with her incredibly short jean shorts and high long boots and her blue hair straight like always. Macchi's orange hair was also let lose, and she was wearing black overalls, and a small white shirt that exposed her sides and normal shoes on her feet.

"Yeah, we are, we're just missing two members though" Ren said, his eyes closed and a disturbed look on his face as he tried really hard not to yell at someone. His boyfriend was leaning on him and laughing his head off like there was no tomorrow.

When they had also gone shopping for clothes, Jun and Bailong had gone alone to do other things. Bailong was neatly dressed in a Chinese shirt and fighting pants that made him look incredible and described his name as the fighter. Everyone had been shocked to see Admidamaru as a female, but what was worse was that Mari had insisted on make up. Admidamaru made…a decent woman. If only Joco and some others were not to busy laughing their asses off.

"I see" Kana said.

"Anyways" Horo who was still giggling gave up on there on trying to talk as he started to laugh all over again. Ren moved away and let him fall on his face laughing, for all he cared.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Admidamaru said, trying hard not to run out of there and make an even bigger fool of himself.

"No, you look quite alright" Joco joked, and tried his hardest not to laugh but failed. He was soon ignored as Mari stepped in.

"Oh ignore him, besides, we don't have that much time to change your clothes to something better. This is fantastic" She smiled at him. Admidamaru nodded, knowing that she was right and they did not have much time. They were going to be on soon. The crowd outside was going wild, as they could not wait anymore. That is when Yoh and Opacho decided to make their presence known to Hao. Opacho was wearing a black and orange dress with black boots and gloves. She looked adorable.

Yoh on the other hand was wearing a black jump suit. From the bottom up, he had on some heavy black boots and the pats of his suit nicely tucked around them. Not to baggy, they went up his legs and around his waist was an obi that seemed to hold what he was wearing tight around his waist, and back. The rest was left open to expose his chest in a deliciously teasing way, and the collar of it curved around his neck were a bear claw necklace lightly sat, nicely defined collarbones. Hao had a hard time keeping his eyes off Yoh. Oh Yoh's hands there were black gloves and silver rings around his thumbs along with over fifty silver bracelets around one wrist, and ten thicker ones on the other wrist. His hair was also nicely combed and he looked stunning.

"Alright everyone!" Anna called out, since no one else was looking at Yoh, Hao was the only one startled out of his naughty thoughts of what he wanted to do to his twin. "Get to your positions, we are starting here"

Hana-Gumi's were up first.

As the curtains went up, Kana was the first one to speak as the crowd roared their name "Hana-Gumi all the way!" By this point Mari and Macchi had both turned serious from when they were acting before that they seem to have a 360-personality change. "Hong Kong, are you ready to rock with the badest witches in the planet!" Kanna called out.

"YES! WHOO" The roars were loud, and then music began to play out of nowhere.

**Kanna:** "Every single day

I keep wondering over in a lost

Spiral that someone once called life

And I keep thinking about

The day I saw your eyes

And how Captivated I was"

**Mari** "You became everything, everything and I lost it

Decided to buy this little black book

Hello magic and I wanted to create a love spell for you

Love potion please grant my wish

Please grant my wish

Make those eyes, the gems I steal

Make those eyes mine"

**Kanna**: Was it a dream?

That night I was walking alone

And you captivated my heart.

It's your fault for what I'm about to provoke

**Macchi**: Sexy, silly, dirty

And I can't stop thinking about you

For your eyes

I'm going to make you wish you never ever met me at all

I'm going to make you regret meeting me at all

Naughty, Sweet, and out of this world

You'll be all around the world

You'll never find anyone like me

I'm going to make you wish you never ever met me at all

**Mari** "You became everything, everything and I lost it

Decided to buy this little black book

Hello magic and I wanted to create a love spell for you

Love potion please grant my wish

Please grant my wish

Make those eyes, the gems I steal

Make those eyes mine"

Suddenly the music changed, the lights went off for a while, the music boomed again and the lights were on. Pyro was there along with his band, The spirit of fire. The crowd was startled, but was soon crying out in glee, as they loved the sudden change of the stage.

**Hao** "And this girl is crazy

She's stalking me

Following me around, following me around

Saying, I love you please

Allow me to place a hex on you

Hao's voice was smooth and quick as he began to sing without missing a beat. He alone was making the crowd go crazy and want to dance with the sound of his incredible voice. It was an insane feeling, the power once again in Hao's hands as he watched the crowd. All of them, under his spell.

**Macchi**: "Why are you, why are you

Ignoring me"

Mari: "And he lies, and lies

But I still want, and I need

What he gives me with those eyes

My gems, please magic love spell

I call your name, and make him mine"

The music slowed this time. The final sounds and beats unwounded themselves and Hana Gumi and The Spirit of fire ended the first song. The crowd grew silent and filled with anticipation as they waited to see who was going to sing next. Hana- Gumi stood to the left and The spirit of fire to the right, the stage was big enough to hold up to five bands and there was still one missing. There was silence. Music slowly then started to play.

**Eliza:** Did you just ask me to dance?

The full moon is bright

And the Cemetery is my favorite place

Won't you join me in the midst?

**Faust:** Dead, or living body

I bowed down to you,

And I ask for you hand in this dance

Then the beat of the music changed a more lively yet cryptic sound of music and The Oversouls were made known. This got the crowd going, while Hana-Gumi, and The spirit of Fire stared a little startled by the odd entrance. They soon composed themselves, as the lead singer, Yoh began to sing. He of course, was just as incredible as Hao that it took the crowd by surprise.

**Yoh**: If yesterday you were standing here

The memory is bitter

If yesterday you truly loved me

I can't remember what you said

All I know is the purple visions that filled my void

Unspoken, unspoken are the words

That my my heart yearn

It hurts, this pain, it hurts

Faust and Joco stepped up to take up the beat from here, and they started to sing the chorus.

**Faust, and Joco**: Flashing flashing bright purple

It's acid, acid flash back an an

I got acid reflect now

I keep seeing things that are not there

I think I'm going insane, sane

The story keeps playing on my mind

The story of a boy, and his girl

And that full moon night

That they danced in the cemetery, the start of their lives

And I keep seeing things not really there

**Yoh**: Once more, I thought I heard your voice

The bitter taste of your lips sung

I can't remember that warmth

Insane, crazy, mad as I am

I'll never say, I miss you, miss you love

Cause I've forgotten why I thought

I had a void in my heart

Purple's all I know, unspoken, spoken words

In my chest imprinted in pain

It hurts, and it hurts this way

**Faust, and Joco**: Flashing flashing bright purple

It's acid, acid flash back an an

I got acid reflect now

I keep seeing things that are not there

I think im going insane, sane

The story keeps playing on my mind

The story of a boy, and his girl

And that full moon night

That they danced in the cemetery, the start of their lives

And I keep seeing things not really there

And then the music stopped completely and a light humming filled the stage from Eliza's voice, after five seconds she finally sung. Her voice sounding empty and lonely to add the finals spine tingling chills to the song.

**Eliza:** And In pale passion, we've joined this dance

If you must, don't return

For the pain left behind can't comprehend. (Acid smile)

That you are, a howl in my own cry

In despair

The lullaby I sing, to myself is eating away

The blistering pain that swallows my heart

In acid flashback reflects

Please don't look back

The crowd was enjoying the songs and soon every one of the bands were altering on who sung when and with who. It was not an easy task, but as they had practice and coordinated, they accomplish their goal for the night. That night their first three way concert was a huge success that they couldn't believe it. Still, by the end of it all, they were all exhausted and just wanted to get out of their costumes and into something more comfortable.

Hence, they all headed to the dressing room.

* * *

The dressing room was huge, but there was only one. Of course, there were about three different curtains placed around each room, and were framed by paper think walls to further cover anyone who tried to change behind them. "I want to dress first!" Mari yelled as she rushed for one. The boys all stayed out of it as the girls fought to get dressed behind one of the curtains into something more comfortable.

"Wait! Ouch, I want to get out of this dress!" Macchi snapped, and both got behind the same changing curtain. Kanna silently walked to the other.

"I'm going to help Yoh with his clothes," Hao said, as he dragged his twin to the third one, changing clothes in hand just to cover his story. Of course, no one was listening as Admidamaru felt tired and his feet were killing him. Ren and Horo were both arguing about how much they were disagreeing with each other lately. Anna had left, since everyone gave her a headache, but was also outside trying to keep Pirika, Kororo, and Tamao outside. Faust and Eliza did not mind what they were dressed in and just silently sat, staring at each other and drinking some water. Joco was complaining t hat it was hot, and thus everyone else were just focused on themselves.

Opacho on the other hand was sleepy and by Manta who was standing outside the curtain that Yoh and Hao had gone into. He was left perplexed, unknowing on what to do. "Uh….Hao?" He heard Yoh and then he heard Hao chuckle.

"So, is this why mother took you away?" Hao asked. Manta could hardly hear them, but he was slightly keeping guard, especially since Opacho was already practically asleep on her feet and was helping her keep up. All he could think about was stand there in front of the curtain and trying to look casual even though he still caught some of what was going on inside with Hao and Yoh. He really wanted to be buried six feet under.

"Uh, yeah, its weird isn't it" Yoh answered.

"Yeah" Hao agreed. There was silence, and then a soft gasp and moan that made Manta nearly go into a panic.

"Hao" Just like he had predicted, just like always! Hao and Yoh were on the verge to getting themselves caught. Manta felt like he couldn't keep going this way!

* * *

Behind the dressing curtain, Hao had Yoh pressed to the wall. He had his head buried in the crook of Yoh's neck and slowly, he nipped at it before licking in apology. Repeating and then sucking on the flesh, he could not get enough of and was always on his mind. He nipped again, a little harder and smirked when he got an even more desired reaction fron his lovely younger twin. Yoh had gasped and then moaned his name. Hao hummed, and then whispered hotly into Yoh's slightly wet neck "You seriously have been driving me crazy all night Yoh"

"Huh" Yoh shivered in the pleasure of feeling Hao's hot breath and alaso taken aback by the words his twin whispered.

"I want you"

"Wait, not here" Yoh moaned out, but that hot mouth that belonged to his older twin was already sucking on his skin. God, it felt so good, Hao's hands gripping his hips and that mouth tasting his skin. His twin's body pressed to him, his warmth, and then his delicious and unique scent. Hao was driving him crazy right now, and nothing could be said for the burning blush across his cheeks. Hao pressed his knee in between Yoh's legs making him spread them and gently he slid his hands up to his waist and his skillful fingers started to undo the Obi that held the outfit in place. He moved back, his mouth blindly seeking out Yoh's and finding it so he could take his twin into a deep kiss.

The kiss was a sweet press of lips, before Hao moved his lips to another angle making Yoh's lips dance with his and then parted his mouth. His tongue seeking out that hot sweet moisture within that mouth of his younger twin and he tasted. He teased, and made Yoh's own tongue to follow his and then he sucked. Yoh then fluidly reached for his bottom lip and bit making Hao groan deep in the back of his throat. Hao simply loved it when Yoh responded to his play and played back. It made the game they were playing a lot more fun.

Slowly, Yoh's hands reached up to wrap themselves around Hao's neck and pull him closer to deepen the kiss, inviting him deeper into his mouth while his fingers found Hao's scalp. Slowly his fingers dug and tangled themselves into his twins long and soft hair. Hao accepted without hesitation, his hands still working and finally reaching his goal, Yoh was free and he started to pull what he was wering down his smooth lightly tanned shoulders. Yoh's own hands gripping Hao's jacket, trying to get it out of the way, as they tried not to break the kiss. Yoh gasped as his upper cloathing was forcefully pulled down to expose him.

The Jacket was off, and Yoh's top of his outfit was out of the way to leave him bared without a shirt and Hao's hands to gently caress his sides and chest. Hao messily broke the kiss and started again at Yoh's neck. Moving slowly down from Yoh's neck, Hao was nipping, licking, sucking, and all Yoh could do was pull Hao closer to him. Hao smirked, and drew one of Yoh's nipples into his mouth, rubbing his tongue over it making Yoh nearly moan so loud they could be heard but he caught himself. He pulled back, and blew on it making Yoh whimper, "Shh, you don't want anyone to hear us, do you?"

"Hao, let's not do this here" Yoh was panting, "Let's get back to one of the rooms" Hao kissed his cheek and leaned in to lick at the ear lobe. Yoh shivered, and Hao smirked.

"That's no fun, don't you think?" Hao chuckled.

"Yes it is" Yoh complained.

"Don't you like the idea of almost getting caught, doing something wrong?" Hao once again attacked his twins mouth before he could say anything. Hao was really enjoying himself, and he really wanted Yoh to enjoy himself as well. "Trust me Yoh" He whispered against his yonger twins lips. Yoh nodded his head, melting into Hao and no longer really thinking. All he knew was that he wanted, and needed, Hao to touch and kiss him.

Yoh no longer could resist. "Alright"

* * *

Outside, Manta was really hoping that no one would notice what was going on. That was when Joco decided to come over and complain, "Is someone in there?" He asked rubbing his head; he already wanted to get changed. He wanted to go back and go to bed, anything, just some rest and an out of the stage clothes he still wore.

"Uh, yeah!" Manta said, "Hao and Yoh are changing in there" He smiled.

"Oh…" Joco seemed to think abou it. Manta sweat dropped, it looked like the guy was not going to go anywhere any time soon.

"Yeah" And it became a staring contest. Joco was thinking of a way to get in there despite the fact that Hao and Yoh were there, and Manta was really looking for a way to keep Joco far away from the dressing curtain. He feared that he might hear anything that was happening inside '_Yoh, you are my best friend and I want to protect you, but really! I am too short and not sure how I can do that when you are in there with your boyfriend! Not to mention that your boyfriend is your brother, we would be doomed if Hana-Gumi found out! And Joco could cause a scene_' Manta panicked.

* * *

Inside, Hao had slowly traveled from Yoh's mouth to his chest, butterfly kisses marking the trail all the way down to his naval and finally his hands pulling down the rest of his outfit to reveal Yoh's hard and eager cock. On his knees, he glanced up at Yoh. His fingers curled into the material of Yoh's clothes as he stared at his twins beautiful and open body. He enjoyed seeing Yoh this way, his face flushed in arousal, his eyes hazy and the expression that he was about to float away. Yoh's swollen lips, and his body shaking in the anticipation, as if begging him to touch and kiss his skin more than he already had. It made him swallow hard, but still breathlessly he managed to whisper, "Hm, I love the sight of you being excited" Hao chuckled.

"Hao, don't tease" Yoh whimpered, his legs shaking and he could hardly keep himself up before he slid down. His flushed face once again face to face with Hao who smiled at him, leaned in to kiss him quickly on the nose, and then leaned down to Yoh's hot erecting. Yoh had to bring his hands up to cover his mouth to keep himself from crying out to loudly in pleasure as his brother's mouth engulfed him in hot pleasure.

Hao hummed, his eyes burning with mirth at the thought of getting his younger twin to mess up and really scream, preferably his name to the people on the other side of this curtain. He wanted his twin to moan, and to him right now this was like a game. Yoh looked so sexy right now, his back arched against the wall, his legs parted as best as his pants would let him, and his hips being held down by him. Hao knew Yoh wanted to buck into his mouth. Damn, he loved that flushed look on his twins aroused face. Yoh gasped, balling his hand into a fist, screwing his eyes shut and biting hard into it, but not enough to break the skin.

Hao pulled back, and Yoh whimpered. "I really do want you Yoh," Hao said softly.

Yoh looked up at him with teary eyes, and pulled his fist out as he said, "I want you too, but not here, not like this. Okay" Yoh managed to whisper. Hao smiled.

"Alright" He said, and then made a face "But can we please get off, I'm so hard," Yoh softly laughed at that.

"We can try" Yoh whispered and pulled Hao to him so they could kiss again. Their lips locked into a love war of kisses and both enjoyed the moment.

* * *

Outside, Manta was still having problems with Joco. "Can you move away?" Manta was glaring, and looked defiant to him. Joco only grinned widely.

"Ah come on, we're all dudes here, just let me tell them to get out of there!" Joco then got a mean look on his face "I need to change damn it, they don't own this dressing room at all!" Joco was roaring he wanted to change; he was tired of waiting for Yoh and Hao to finish dressing. How long did it even take to undress, and then redress, ten minutes tops in his opinion. But no! Yoh and Hao seemed to have been in there more than half an hour!

"Joco please, they will be out soon, be patient and move away!" Manta had set Opacho down some time ago, where she now laid curled up on the floor. While he, like a human child, stood in a protective manner in front of the curtain.

"What are you hiding?" Joco asked suspiciously.

"What's going on here?" Hana-gumi decided to make their presence know. Mari was the one to ask what was going on, while Kana looked like she did not care and Macchi looked curious as well.

"No-nothing" Manta stuttered, and then his eyes widen when he saw Joco turn around to tell Hana-gumi exactly what he thought was going on. At least, Manta hoped he was the only one that knew that Yoh and Hao were up to behind that curtain.

"Ha-"His words died.

"AAAH!" Manta roared. He had jumped up and tackled Joco, his hands wrapped around the taller male's neck. Joco was startled and started to scream as well, causing a huge commotion that had Hana-Gumi staring as if they were crazy. For now this was all Manta could think of as a distraction, he was not sure how long he was going to be able to keep it up. He just hoped that the distraction lasted long enough for Yoh and Hao to finish and clean up their act. Because behind closed curtains, something entertaining was happening.

* * *

Behind the curtain, Yoh and Hao were too lost in each other to really pay attention to the loud noises coming from outside. Both were busily pumping each others erecting and rubbing their cock together. Both were panting hard as they strived to their one and single goal: release. "Hao" Yoh mumbled as he tried to press himself closer to his twin.

"Shh" Hao pulled at Yoh's legs, so he was no longer leaning against the wall, but was laying flat on his back on the floor, both of his legs spread as much as the pats around his knees would let and Hao kissed him. Slowly breaking the kiss to slide his wet lips down Yoh's hot and trembling body, once more his mouth engulfing his twins cock. Gently, he ran his tongue over the tip, and then sucked as hard as he could, his own hand on his own cock. Yoh arched a final time, as he bit down on his hand and without warning came into Hao's waiting mouth.

Hao was a little surprised, but smirked as he swallowed and then licked his twin clean. He leaned over Yoh, the wet smirk still playing on his lips, as he lightly whispered, "I still haven't cumed" Yoh blushed redder than before and nodded his head. He leaned up to kiss Hao's lips before pushing his twin back a little. Yoh was not as shy as he was at the beginning and each time he grew more comfortable, and more confident it just turned Hao on all the more.

"Let me finish you off" He breathlessly said, and Hao nodded, moving his hand away for Yoh to see his hot aching erection. Yoh licked his lips making Hao stare and become harder at the action and then his younger twin was dipping his head towards his cock. Yoh found that he licked making Hao hard and hot for him. His fingers curled at the base, as he drew in the hard organ into his mouth, sucking and tasting what was purely his older twin brother. It was something hard to describe, but the taste alone kept his already pounding heart going.

Hao tightly shut his eyes closed, and gasped. His own heart beat was already erratic, and just seeing Yoh almost naked, with his pants around his knees, while he bend over to suck on him, it almost made him cum then and there. However, he held off, just a little longer, he promised his body as he forced himself. All he wanted to do was feel his twin touching him, sucking him, licking him, and pushing him over the edge of sweet release.

But alas, he could hold on no longer as he groaned deeply at the back of his neck and without warning came into Yoh's eager and playful mouth. Yoh wasn't able to get it all down, and some landed on his check, which a panting Hao cleaned. "Let's get changed" Hao managed after what seemed like an hour, but really was a minute. Yoh nodded his head, but either way, leaned into Hao, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him.

"STOP!" Manta yelled. Then there was a crash and both twins separated, for the first time noticing the loud commotion coming from the other side of the curtain.

"LET GO OF ME YOU MIDGET!"

"Man, where's my camera, I'm missing some good shots here…gah, Macchi help me!" Mari seemed to be whining.

"Calm down Mari" Macchi was trying to calm her down. Why would she need a camera? What was going on?

"We better hurry" Yoh said, turning to Hao who nodded. Both finished taking off their cloathing and cleaning themselves with them before putting on their new clothes. Hao's was a plain white shirt with some blue jeans. Yoh's was the same plain white shirt, but with green jeans. Both put on some comfortable sneakers and wrapped their used clothes before placing them in a bag and walking outside to face whatever was going on.

What they saw, was not what they expected.

Joco had Manta pinned down to the floor, holding him tightly with a pissed look on his face. Mari was taking count to see if Manta would get lose and their fight might start over again, but it didn't. "And Joco wins!" She proclaimed, which caused Joco to jump up with glee and start shouting insults to a disorientated Manta. Yoh blinked a couple of time, but Hao noticing Opacho bent down to pick her sleeping form up and started to walk away "Come on Yoh" he called.

"Ah, wait, I gotta get Manta" Yoh called out, and rushed the the fallen boy. Manta was glad to see Yoh, even though he was in so much pain.

"I tried my best Yoh, so he wouldn't walk in on you and Hao" Yoh blushed.

"You knew?" He asked.

"Yeah" Manta whispered.

"Come on let's leave" Hana-Gumi members walked out together, now that all the fun seemed to be over and Joco went behind the curtain to dress before Ren and Horo even got a chance to do so. He had earned his right afterall.

"Yoh"

"Yeah Manta"

"Don't you ever dare do that kind of thing in public again!" Manta nearly roared, well he would have, if it wasn't for his tired and sore voice. Either way, he got his point across that he was angry with the fact that he had to stall for Yoh and Hao. Just so they could keep the last shred of dignity that they had.

"It was Hao's idea" Yoh said "And he's such a good kisser" Yoh got a dreamy look on his face. "Come on, let's go find him" He grinned, a carefree look crossing his face again.

Manta sweat dropped.

There was nothing he could do in his power to stop this twins from doing what they wanted. God, he hoped he was not going to die young at this rate.

* * *

Thank you all who reviewed last chapter. Means a lot.

Here's a new one lol, hope you all liked it.

Well Wumei, I am not sure if I did good or bad, in following your idea to a T. Hope I did good! Let me know lol.

Please review.


	21. And I Crave

Chapter:** 21  
**

**This Love**

And I Crave

Their first huge concert with Hana-Gumi had been a success.

After long hours of rest, and something to eat, they decided it was worth celebrating before hitting the road onto the next town. All of them wanted some freedom to play, and have fun while they were still in Hong Kong. While many of them wanted to go to a water park-well mainly HanaGumi-, Hao and Yoh decided to just walk around and visit any place they deemed worthy. Ren and Horo decided pretty much on the same, but a different direction. Anna, had staid behind along with Jun and Bailong who had nothing planned. Admidamaru and Mosuke even went out together as well to find something to do. Joco had gone off on his own, and Faust and Eliza were long before missing.

Hidding their hair and faces under caps, each group of individuals went their separate ways. Neither of them could wait to explore the great city of Hong Kong. "Where are we going Hao?" Yoh asked, as he followed behind his twin. Along with their group was Manta and Opacho who for the most part never stayed far from neither twin. Hao looked over his shoulder to his twin and then reached his hand out for him. Yoh gladly took it, allowing their fingers to intertwine with each other.

"Just wait and see Yoh," The older Asakura twin smirked.

* * *

"Exactly where did Hao plan to go?" Ren asked as he walked beside Horo, looking over his shoulder to glare at Pirika who was dragging along Kororo and Tamao. He could not help but to bitterly think that the girl was annoying.

"I'm not sure" Horo responded, and turned to grin at his boyfriend, "But it doesn't matter, we're going to have to find a way to entertain these ladies" Ren scowled at his boyfriend. He wished they were able to be alone to go on a suitable date; it seems like so long ago that they had even had the chance to be alone together. In fact, ever since Pirika came along with her cousin and friend, it was next to impossible to even start a make out session. With them around, they were never going to be alone! That really pissed Ren out even more, but he decided to play it cool.

"Peachy" Ren then felt himself be harshly pushed "Augh"

"Horo, slow down" Pirika snapped, stomping her feet. She moved in, and pushed Ren away so she could get to her brother "We are tired, let's stop somewhere and get some ice cream"

"Pirika…"

"NOW!" She snapped, "I don't think you want to see me get angry" It was too late she was already furiously glaring. Horo shrunk back as he always did and nodded his head, knowing he was about to get his sister just what she wanted. "Great, now, let's go," she said sweetly and moved to be the leader.

Horo then turned to look at Ren, with an apologetic look "I have a coward for a boyfriend" the Tao angrily seethed.

"You don't understand my love, she's scary" Horo was quick to defend herself "She's insane, and a maniac!"

"She's your younger sister, grow up" Ren moved forward as well, to leave Horo behind and the blue haired male just shook his head. It seemed like as hard as he tried, he could not please the people he loved all the time.

* * *

It was nighttime when Yoh and Hao reached the harbor. They had stopped at many small shops to simply look over many things. Opacho had a small shopping bag with her purchases, and Manta had only bought himself a small key chain. Yoh had his own bag of things they had bought. They had even stopped in one of the many restaurants for a quick lunch before they had continued going around. Now that night had descended on them, they found themselves in a cruise ship looking at the number one tourist sight, Symphony of lights. The symphony of blues, the purple light the night sky, and the huge skyscrapers that lighted the night, and magnified the beauty of the stars, they all amazed Yoh and Manta, as it was their first time here.

"Do you like it Yoh?" Hao asked a smile on his face and Yoh turned to look at him with a smile of his own. They were leaning on the white railings of the cruise ship as it moved gently over the water. It was all for the night, and they were going to soon be enjoying a dinner. Yoh did not like it, he loved it, and loved more that it was Hao whom he was sharing this with. It was a moonlight boat trip, and it was extremely romantic.

"It's amazing Hao! I can't believe you went this far"

"Hey, I just wanted to show you a good time" Hao leaned in towards Yoh so he could whisper something in his ear, making his twin blush.

"Okay" Yoh grinned.

From afar, Opacho admired them "Aren't they so lovey dovey?" She asked a giggle past her lips and Manta shook his head. He was not sure how to respond to the young girl, but it was true. Yoh and Hao looked so perfect and comfortable next to each other while they seemed to whisper sweet nothings into each others ears. Although, their love probably looked simple, something told him it was going to get even more complicated as it went. Moreover, by that means, he means that the media might try to drag their relationship to the light. Manta did not want that, he did not want neither of them having to hide their love, but he knew that a fresh and starting relationship could only stand so much pressure when placed under the public's critical eye.

It could make them or break them.

"Yeah, they are lovey dovey" he finally said and Opacho grinned at him. She was still too young to know that even if she loved Hao, and probably now even loved Yoh, not everyone else might feel the same.

"Ah" She said as she stopped smiling. A waiter was coming their way, an extravagant tuxedo on his body, a white towel over his bent arm as he approached the Asakura twins. He seemed to say something a she bowed before the two males, and presented the wine. Hao seemed to say something, nodding his head, and then the waiter responded with something, obviously leading them somewhere- or in other words-their table.

"Come on Opacho" Hao said, and she followed pulling Manta along. She viewed him like an older brother now.

They were lead from the dark rimmed side of the boat to a more lighted are, of seats, tables, and where some musicians were playing some soft music. Tall champagne glass were set before Hao, Yoh, and Manta-after being speculated that he was of age- and some apple cider for Opacho. Yoh looked at the golden bubbly liquid, before tasting it a little and made a face. It was not so bad, just something, he had never had.

"How do you like the champagne?" Hao asked with a chuckled as he looked at Yoh. Yoh smiled.

"It's alright"

"That's good" Hao said, "You can always try another drink"

"True" Yoh said. Before long, they were brought their food. Their meal was light, some on the side shrimp, a plate of hot ribs, and some salads with ranch dressing. Neither, Yoh or Manta were used to this kind of food, and just stared at it. "Don't they have something like hamburgers here?" Yoh asked, as he pocked a rib.

"I don't think you will like the kind of hamburgers here," Hao said, lifting a rib and dipping it on some sauce before pressing it to Yoh's lips. "Just try it, I'm sure that you will like it" Yoh lightly blushed, but opened his lips and took the offering. The taste soon flooded his sense and he chewed thoroughly enjoying it.

"It's good," He said as he licked his lips.

"See, I told you that you were going to like it" Both twins kept eating and making small talk before a man stood up, startling everyone from their meal as he claimed that he wanted to sing a song for his girlfriend. The man looked slightly pathetic and like a nervous wreck as he tried to start singing, but the words seemed to not come out.

"Whoo, come on, you can do it" someone yelled at random, and on the side you could see his embarrassed, but nonetheless happily smiling girlfriend.

"Oh my god, why would he do that" Manta said in a low tone so only the ones in his table could hear.

"It is kind of embarrassing," Yoh murmured. Hao shook his head as he finished his meal and started to drink his champagne.

"Come one man!" Someone else from the crowd yelled, and soon the man seemed to have enough courage to sing, as he locked eyes with his girlfriend.

'_I never thought_

_I'd meet the girl, I'd fall in love with_

_I never thought that you'd be the one _

_To hold my hand, look into my eyes_

_And make me wish, you are the one forever on my side_

"Aww, it's cute" Yoh smiled. Hao looked over at him and leaned in to kiss him on the lips.

"That's not cute," he said "That's just weird, come on" He said, grabbing Yoh's hand making his twin stand up a long with him. Yoh grinned; knowing that getting up and sing in front of a few people for someone would never be Hao's style. Hao would probably would do something more broadly, but they could not risk it with the media trying to figure out if they were a couple. Manta and Opacho stayed where they were, both enjoying the music/song, and wanting to give both twins a private moment to themselves. For the moment, they ordered some ice cream for themselves.

Yoh and Hao walked a little out to on deck.

The lights were still shinning, but the darkness also allowed you to watch the stars clearly in the night, far of shore in the harbor. "The night is beautiful, isn't it" Yoh commented, in a low whisper and Hao smiled lightly to him, but then pulled him close and kissed him on the lips. The kiss was sweet, and light, before Hao pressed his forehead to Yoh's.

_Now, and forever I wish_

_And I dream that forever, together we'll be_

_Never will I want to say goodbye, _

_When you are the one of my life_

_I crave, for you, and I crave the touch of your hands_

_It's only you, who I want to hold_

_And only you I shall yearn _

"You know we are only getting started, right Yoh?" Hao asked, and Yoh nodded his head. Both had their arms wrapped around the other, as they slowly swayed to the music that lightly played in the night.

"I know, and life will just keep going" Yoh responded, knowing that their relationship was still fairly new, that they still were into their first tour. That there were so many other places left to see, many experiences still left for both of them to share. They had not even reached the tip of their relationship, and they were going to have to be strong to continue. People were going to be hounding them down to learn about them, people were going to come into their lives. There was going to be many changes, and they still had some music videos to make. They needed to understand that both knew what was to come.

"I really love you already Yoh, you are really incredible"

"Haha, no I'm not, you are awesome though Hao. Even as my older brother and I never really knew about you, it was odd" Yoh shrugged "Specially the way we met"

"You mean, when they confused you for me?" Hao leaned in to peck a kiss to Yoh's lips. "I remember that"

"Yeah, and then you asking me to hang out with you, it was all so unfathomable. I never thought any of that would happen"

"But it did"

"And then we learned we were brothers"

"Kind of something our parents should have told us a long time ago about, I never thought I would have a twin," Hao murmured.

"That's what made it the best; though" Yoh muttered "mom and dad have never been close to me, it was almost like they had abandoned me. I never felt like I belonged, and then to learn to have a brother, it was almost too good. It was as if I found a connection again. Even if you are my flesh and blood, I couldn't be bothered with worrying; I wanted to still be with you"

"I would never understand you, just like I don't understand me, for still deciding to pursue you and be in a relationship as well" Hao shrugged "We never really talked about this, we just kind of ended up making out. But I really don't see a difference in you being my brother, my twin, more as I see you being my boyfriend, the more you are mine the better" Yoh blushed at Hao's heated words of possession. They made his skin shiver in pleasure "It's so clear you belong to me"

"And then there are our parents"

"I wouldn't ever want to get into the subject of our parents. It's scary that they area even supporting our relationship" both chuckled.

"Not everyone is going to like the fact that we are brothers." Yoh lightly commented.

"No one even knows that we are brothers" Hao spoke "Besides, they have not been able to catch us yet"

"And if they do?"

"There is no way to confirm it unless we say something," Hao explained and Yoh sighed. They were going to have to keep hiding. Eventually though, something was bound to get out. For now though, they would not worry, and if something did come out, they will find a way to deal with it. "Besides, I don't care what others think, even if our singing careers go up in flames, we will find something else, better to do" Yoh nodded, his hands going up to each side of Hao's head, to pull him in for a deeper, much fuller kiss.

"Hmm, someone is eager" Hao chuckled, but it died once Yoh's eager lips pressed to his more dementedly. He stopped all other motives to talk, or even tease his brother, and pressed his lips more into Yoh's. He forced his brother's lips open, so his tongue could get into his mouth and taste him. He did not have to coax Yoh much to get him to get him to play with him, and fight with his tongue. Both twins found themselves moaning simultaneously at the pleasure rush they got as their tongues clashed and their breathing became labored.

Hao's hands gripped Yoh's waist, as he pulled him closer, tugging at his shirt, and getting his hands under it. The silken skin there, yield to his touch. Yoh melted against him, and soon his arms wrapped around his neck, and Yoh's hands played with his hair, driving him crazy to completely devour his sweet younger twin brother. The passion seemed to keep rising along with the heat of both their bodies pressed against each other. It was hard to stop what was going on, as each time they parted for only a second to gain breath once more, and their lips were back on each other.

_And we're standing here together_

_Nothing is able to pull us apart_

_Temperature rising, but your hand in mine_

_Keeps me going, and I keep wondering_

_How the heck can I say goodbye_

_When you are here with me, I never want to let you go_

_I want to say, I love you_

_My heartbeat is erratic for you, _

_I love you, and I love you I never_

_Want this to ever end_

Yoh pulled away from his brother with a gasp, but moaned when Hao's lips pressed to his throat, sucking on him. His eyes lowered, half-lidded, as he thought about the hands that were now caressing his back, and up his shoulder blades. The soft touch of those hands, the warmth of both the hands and Hao's mouth on his skin. It seemed so hard to imagine not having these things now. It was near to embarrassing to think about what these hands and lips were capable of doing to him, and it was so exciting to think about how much more they could do. He loved the way Hao made him melt, and made him…made him so hot. "Haah" his hand pressed to Hao's nape as his fingers curled onto the hairs of his scalp.

"Yoh" Hao whispered, "You are really driving me insane right now" Yoh chuckled and tugged on Hao's shirt with his hands.

"That's kind of what I wanted" Yoh smirked, dead challenging, and Hao found himself growling deep in the back of his throat. He could feel Yoh's hips grinding into him, becoming him to respond and do something about it. Hao matched Yoh's smirk, oh, he was going to do something about it. He moved so he could press Yoh to the railing of the boat, no one was around them do to the fact that they were all inside the small cabin eating, and watching the performances, specially the song sung by the man that was coming to an end.

But their passion was riding high "You really seem to be asking me to fuck you right here and now" Yoh nodded against his head, as he leaned in to nip at his ear. He had thought about it, he was ready but he did not yet wish to go all the way. However, he would not mind doing something risky right here and now, with his brother.

"It would be fun," he whispered.

Hao moved his head and bit his lip, and then surprised Yoh by slipping a hand down his pants. His hand was soon grasping Yoh's hot erection, gently milking him in a slow stroke as he smirked at his writing twin, who bucked into him. The blush over his face never failed to please him, and god did it look even more wonderful under the moon light. "You had better keep silent, otherwise we will be found out"

"Hmm" Yoh hummed, his fingers curling into the fabric of Hao's shirt. He looked over his twin's shoulder, just to look around, and was glad they were still alone. He enjoyed the fact that they could get caught, just like the day before behind the curtain, but here they had nothing to shield them. This was of a much higher risk, but even so, he really did not want to be caught. "Hao" he whispered into his ear as he closed his eyes.

Hao brought a hand up, to grasp Yoh's chin and turned him to face him. His fingers worked to undo Yoh's pants, and then his own, both their erections bared to the night, but their pants still held on around their hips. "Grind with me" he whispered, looking over his brother's aroused face, and Yoh did not hesitate to buck into Hao, their erections brushing against each other, both moaned wholeheartedly but then kissed to drown it down.

_What I feel for you, _

_It can never be described through words_

_I could never express it in a letter, _

_There wouldn't be enough paper_

_To tell you what I am feeling, every now and then_

_Today and forever, _

_As I hold you to my chest_

_I am never letting you go_

Both brothers grinded against each other, moving their bodies to create a delicious friction between both their heated bodies, their cocks sliding against each other as they strived for completion. They were breathing hard, lost in their own world as they continued to get closer, to their release. It was consuming, their blood was boiling in their veins, wanting more as their tongues danced around, and their mouths played the game they wished to act upon "Hao..Hao" Yoh whispered against his twins own wet swollen lips.

"Almost there Yoh" Hao panted, and Yoh nodded.

"I know, haaah"

Both strived, even faster, as they finally exploded, and their kiss became harsh as they finished milking themselves against each other. By the end of it, all they were still kissing, even though they needed to catch their breath. Yoh's arms were tightly around Hao's middle, and Hao's hands were on the railings supporting him. Both twins parted, and soon enough were brought back down to reality as there was loud clapping and cheering going on. They turned to look back to see what was happening, and it seemed like the girlfriend of the man had ran onstage to hug him, and then the man had been making a speech all this time as he proposed to her. It seemed everyone went ballistic the moment that she said yes, and accepted his proposal.

Both twin ended up laughing, as they pulled their pants back on "We better go cleaned up"

"Uh, yeah" Yoh agreed as they headed towards a bathroom. Both twins were unable to believe that they had just gotten away with cumming in such a public place.

* * *

Ren had seethed all day as they had spent doing what Pirika wanted. She wanted to go to the mall, she wanted to go eat, she wanted to go to a park, and she wanted to do this and that. Ren was so bored as their last stop was back at the tour bus. He really had hoped for a better time in Hong Kong. Guess there was no leaving those girls behind, especially when it seemed his boyfriend had no backbone. Throughout the whole outing, he had remained cool and aloof to everything, not really caring for what was happening. He really hoped that that would get on Horo's nerves, but it seemed like it had not worked.

He sighed, as he looked up at the sky. Pirika was now inside yelling something about the tour bus being to uncomfortable for her and demanding better sleeping arrangements. What did she expect? The tour bus was only for the few of them, not for the extra cargo they provided with their presence. They were such an annoyance. He looked back down when he heard the door be harshly slammed.

"HORO!" Pirika was still yelling and ranting, but the blue haired male was running over to him.

"Hey" He said a smile on his lips.

"What?" Ren nonchalantly and coldly asked.

"I was wondering, if you'd like to go somewhere else to sleep, seeing as not everyone is going to make it back and we are not leaving until tomorrow noon" Horo said and bowed his head "besides, I really owe you a date, and I really want to spend some time with just you."

Ren glared "Really" He said almost mockingly.

"Come on Ren, I know, you hate me because of my damn sister, but I'm really sorry" Horo grasped Ren's shoulders "But we can sneak off now"

"And what If I don't want to?" Ren hotly shot back, crossing his arms. Horo leaned in to kiss those slightly pouting lips. It was almost as if his anger dissipated then, making Ren really hate the effects Horo had on him.

"Oh you want to" Horo said, and pulled him along. "Let's go before we are stopped." Ren nodded, and both left before they were stopped. Finally, they were going to get their time alone.

* * *

Once cleaned and decent Hao and Yoh met up with Opacho and Manta again, the small girl already falling asleep on her feet as Hao picked her up "How long is this cruise trip for?" Manta asked as he yawned. They had been on this boat for almost five hours, and it was almost going to be midnight.

"For the whole night" Hao grinned, "We won't meet land again until three in the morning"

"EH!" Manta was shocked.

"Yup, we might as well enjoy ourselves"

"What else could there be to do here?" Manta asked, still shocked.

"Dancing, eating," Hao shrugged "We'll find something" Yoh grinned at his shocked friend. Manta eyed him as Hao walked to a table to sit down with Opacho.

"Something happened" Manta said.

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"You are way too happy…like that last time" Manta looked startled and Yoh shook his head.

"Nothing has happened, come on, let's go sit down. I want some ice-cream" Manta fell down, too tired to keep dealing with any of this, and that left Yoh to drag him to the table and place him on a chair.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

^^; Ah, haven't updated, THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! They motivate me some, even though this seems kind of a random chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed...I think I will be moving on and get to them and the music Vids, and maybe some drama in their lives. :) We'll see.

Please review.


	22. First Music Video prt 1

Chapter:** 22**

**This Love  
**

First Music Video prt 1

A few months had passed by, and the bands found themselves in the middle of, well nowhere. It was practically a deserted desert with only a road that lead in and out of there. The sun was beating hot on them, but even so, this is where they were going to be filming. Seeing as it was going to be the first music video for 'The spirit Of fire' featuring the 'Oversouls', it was nerve-racking to say the least. "They have to be fucking kidding me" Ren complained, a hand over his eyes as he tried to cool down. It was not working in the slightest. Horo beside him was in a worse mood as well, practically melting into himself.

"I think the weather is divine" Hao commented as he walked over to them, in nothing but dark blue loose jeans that hugged his waist in such a mouthwatering way. His toned chest and arms were exposed, completely sweaty, and looking so inviting. A gold thick chain necklace hung around his neck he was looking so sexy under the heat that didn't seem to bother him, that Yoh had decided he needed to hide from him, the reason why Hao was now looking for his boyfriend, seeing as he had disappeared out of nowhere.

"Fuck you Hao" Horo gurgled, panting for cool breath but only succeeding in making himself hotter.

Hao smiled, widely, like a cat with an evil purpose, "hmm, Have you guys seen Yoh?"

"No, we have not" Both Ren and Horo snapped. Why couldn't Hao just shut up! Talking made the sun burn even more.

"Yeah, yeah" Hao sighed and left to go search for his twin somewhere else.

Macchi on the other hand was having a field day with Mari, going around snapping pictures of all the half-naked, sweaty boys. They had even gotten good at taking pictures of them in their intimate moments, usually by hiding under the beds and closets if those were possible. Right now, Macchi was proud of all the Yaoi shots she had gotten over the past month. Kanna on the other hand did not even think about anything that Macchi and Mari, were up to just as long as they had the lyrics completed for their first music video. Theirs was going to be filmed after the other two bands, but that didn't matter.

Also, since they were the only ones outside at the moment, they got to see the black huge jeeps that came their way, each looking incredible and like they were holding a lot of equipment. You had to wonder why so much was needed to make only one music video, as well as people.

"Looks like Mr. Tokegero found us" Hao commented, a smile crossing his face. He wondered just what the finished product of a first music video would look like.

* * *

Yoh was inside of the bus, with Manta and Opacho hiding from Hao as well as drinking cool soda and watching television. 'We have not been able to catch up with the fiery hot talent Pyro, and his tour with Oversouls and Hana-gumi, latest sources say that they have vanished for the moment. But when we find them, we'll give you the 411 on how their tour is going. On later news it seems that , the greatest director of music video claimed that he looked forward to working with The Spirit of Fire, and Oversouls. Is there a music video in the making for the future, only time will tell us,"

"How does the media even keep on top of these things?" Yoh wondered to himself, feeling bored. Opacho beside him continued to watch and Manta carelessly shrugged, he was dying because of the heat. Yoh looked like he was faring better in it, seeing as he only had his shirt unbuttoned.

"Yoh" Turning his head, Yoh saw June by the door, "Mr. Tokegero is here, and he wants to start filming right away, so come out here"

"Already?" Yoh felt shocked.

* * *

Within half an hour, the ones missing were gathered outside now. There were huge cameras set at different angles, and it looked like the opening was going to have a shot of Hao, and his band. Hao was dressed in a white pull up shirt, and a black vest, black jeans, and a black hat that covered his face as he lowered it. Yoh had started drooling over his twin when he was suddenly pulled to the side and people started to work on him, finding him an outfit and pulling on his hair as well as messing with his face.

He also noticed that Faust, Eliza, and Joco were being dressed for this film.

"Alright," June told them, "You will perform the song, your name with The spirit of fire, and I don't want any complaints. I want the first part of the music video to be achieved today, the heat is killing me"

"You are not the only one, miss June" Ryu said as he was getting his hair done. Lyserg was right next to him getting some highlighted makeup around his eyes to bring it more out.

Anna glared at him. "Stop complaining, it just makes it hotter"

"I don't think it matters"

Yoh smiled slightly, "We'll make it, as long as our body temperatures don't reach 107.6 degrees"

Manta beside Yoh sweat dropped, "Don't talk about such things Yoh, we would die if we ever reached that degree"

Scared looks crossed over Ryu and Lyserg.

* * *

Tokegero walked over to the director seat and sat down. He was looking over the lyrics of the song as well as the tune and he was getting a vision that Hao had for his music video. He was sure that he was going to make it very possible. Last touch ups were made on Hao, Ren, and Horo, whom were ready for the first shot.

The heat may be intense, but there was nothing more intense than seeing the spirit of fire get fired up. It was as if Asakura Hao was a completely different person when he became Pyro, and the same went for the rest of his group. Pyro could make any girl lose her mind and become weak at the knees, make them faint and fall before him as if he was god. Ren's golden eyes, as Electric took a life of their own that sent shills down anyone's spine, and could make people melt. Horo, as Wave made people freeze up, and get the girls to scream their throats raw when they saw his sexy smirk.

This was exactly why he had always wanted to be the one to direct them, to be the one to work with these boys. It was heaven on earth. When he saw Ryu, Opacho, and Lyserg run to their places, he knew they were ready to begin. "Alright, let's get this video started!" he called, a grin widening on his face.

Lyserg also known as Dust was so beautiful since he could pass off for being both male and female. Ryu was just that strong guy in the back that was rough to like, but he played his part exceedingly beautiful as Vertex, Ryu above all is his favorite. And Opacho, she was simple adorable as Ohachiyo and herself, she was going to grow up to be incredible.

1….2…3.. And the cameras were rolling.

Your name (Copy Right to ShiroiNeko)

The first shot started with Hao, as the beat of the song began. A soft yet melodic bouncy beat, and it switched to Ren with a guitar in hand, and then Ren looking to the side like he didn't care, before brushing over the faces of Ryu, Lyserg, and Opacho whom were in either guitar, or keyboard. It was also a beautiful shot entering from a tall mountain of rocks and Hao standing by them, his hat pulled down to cover his face. Then the music then cued in, and Hao slowly lifted his head, singing his first lines.

_**That much is painful**_

_**When you fall in love**_

_**Like a criminal in the dead of night**_

"Cut!" Tokegero called. Halting everything and the singers for the spirit of fire halted. "Okay, everyone positions" The intro was made again, and after getting another clean shot, Tokegero allowed Hao to move forward with the song.

_**Crawling past the barriers build to fence you off my heart**_

_**Cunning edged fingers and blood is flowing**_

_**You're stealing away that which I guard the most**_

Hao pulled away from the rocks and walked forward, looking determined, with a deadly look in his eyes. It was almost angry but it was so damn sexy that they decided not to stop the rolling of the film. There was a snap shot of an angry expression on his face. Another camera got a shot of him standing and walking away, and at the end, Hao dropped his hat.

Ren, and Horo showed next, and then "Cut!"

Tokegero and the others clapped. They needed a change of scenery. The camera's were on Hao "We need you to run here, go to those rocks and just sing" they told him, as the sweat was wiped off of him.

Hao nodded.

"Alright, start camera's again, action!" and the camera's began rolling again. Hao sprinted, looking up at the sky as the shot was all captured.

**_A Tangle tongue, Sweet covered in honey_**

**_Telling lies, to my face,_**

**_It started, with hello; I want to know your name_**

**_And you turned around and smiled, that very way_**

"CUT!" Right at this point Hao was getting a little annoyed. And then that whole same lyric had to be repeated in a different way. This time there was more sky captured as well as some snap shots of Ryu in guitar, and Lyserg on the keyboard. A small nice scene was capture of Opacho as well. Tokegero could already see how this little music video was going to be mixed and edited, as he will also get some shots of Oversouls to include in the beginning.

During the little pause, there was some make up changes, and Hao even had a wardrobe change so now he was wearing a tight leather shirt with a silver zipper that ran down its side. Two buttons at his chest, and finally his black loose jeans were left, as well as his red odd shoes. The difference though was in his jeans, as they had rips on the side.

"Alright, Action"

This time the Camera came into a low view of Hao from beneath, and they got a little breeze to make it look that much more tempting. Hao started to sing as the camera moved from behind, under, and around him to show his face, a smirk played there that simply would leave anyone speechless.

_**Like the mystery man from my life, and you were getting away**_

_**I've stolen a jewel from the pits of hell**_

_**Quivering, an insane feeling**_

_**There was no way you were getting away**_

_**And I found myself running, I had to follow you to the end despair**_

At that moment, Hao snapped the zipper of his shirt down, briefly showing a sliver of skin and his tone chest. It turned towards Ren and Horo, both who were more than ready to sing the next part that was coming up. There was a lot of great zoom in shots of them, as well as of their surroundings, their hands, and the rhythm of the heat. The sand really helped as it picked up here, and a small dance was started.

_**Hey, tell me your name**_

_**Allow me to make myself part of your day**_

_**Let me be the one that makes you smile**_

_**And smile and create**_

_**A legacy that forever would be burn into my soul**_

_**And makes you sing and dance,**_

A close up of one of Hao's smirks, and a gesture of his hand, Hao proved to be someone easy to work with. The feeling alone, it seemed like he was inviting someone yet unseen to come and dance with him.

_**So come, sing, and dance**_

_**We'll watch the days wash away**_

_**Together, forever, orange and purple, we'll watch the night settle in black**_

And the camera turned towards the sky, the sun up above was already starting to set, which made the setting so perfect to be filmed right now. If they hurried, they could get all the shots they needed just as night fell over them. "Cut" Tokegero called. Ryu dropped, dead on his feet, and Lyserg sagged.

"Man it's so hot," Horo complained, making Ren feel annoyed. Hao could not help but smile at them for their inability to deal with the sun. Right now, he was looking forward to Yoh's part of the song. He knew that there was a lot more work to do to create the final parts of the video, but right now, the could shoot at least most of it, and only have a bit tomorrow.

"Wonderful that was incredible" Tokegero commented, as he looked back at all the footage they had gathered. They were going to have to re-record the song over it, but at least they knew how it was all going to play out.

A few more scenes were shot, as they moved the camera across, looking as if far away. They even got a few shots of Yoh looking surprised into the camera, and even smiling in one as Hao came to speak to him. Tokegero had plans as to how it was all going to get incorporated.

"Let's move" He called.

Ten minutes later, they found themselves on the other side of the deserted area where there was what looked like a shallow small forest of trees and a river, was were Yoh was taken, and he was getting prepared for his own scene. He was wearing long blue jeans and an opened black button up shirt, with black headphones over his shoulders.

Yoh was unsure of what to do. He was starting to get nervous about actually getting filmed.

"Okay, people let's get this scene" Tokegero called. However, as they cued the music Yoh was confused on where to start and the scene was cut. They had to restart a second time and cut again, this time though Yoh fell down as he slipped on a rock. The fact that he was now wet, did not hinder the filming, and as a third time came, Yoh chocked again. "CUUUT!"

"Yoh, just relax!" June called.

Tokegero was wondering if Yoh could even inhibit anything as brilliant as Hao did when he became Pyro and was thinking of canceling the whole video for the day. He then watched as Yoh took a deep breath, and watched his eyes flash determining. Deciding on one last start, he started once more. "Ready?" he called.

Hao crossed his arms as he watched his twin. Yoh sighed, and nodded his head. He took one glance at Hao and knew he had to get serious. Swallowing down all his insecurities, he faced the cameras "ACTION!" And the music started.

Once more, a controlled gust of wind created by the fans came his way, lifting leaves and other things around him, making it look incredible. The look on his face was that of coyness, and the small little crooked smile sent shivers down every ones spines. While Hao was hot burning sexiness, Yoh was of a softer seduction.

**_Lips that told the lies, should never be covered in honey_**

**_It leaves a bitter taste in my mouth_**

**_Hey, what's up, why won't you tell me your name_**

Yoh tilted his head, raising an eyebrow, and brought a hand up to signal the camera to come closer, and it did. Yoh bit his lip as he continue without messing up to move forward a bit, and allowing the wind to work with his movements.

_**Acting like you are hard to get,**_

_**It's simply cute, it's simply driving me out of my own character**_

_**Baby it makes me feel bone deep insane!**_

The angles in the cameras moved as Yoh moved to step out of the water, forwards towards the land, he smirked, pointing forward. This was the first time for Yoh working with hard, more seductive lyrics that made him sound tough. "Cut!" As the shot was cut, Faust, and Joco were asked to prepare to step in, so they could help Yoh in the dance. Before that though, Yoh was asked to repeat the scene differently, with the same lyrics patters, and more hand gestures.

It was accomplished now that Yoh was feeling more comfortable.

More make up was applied to them, and Yoh was asked to come in facing away from them. "Alright, Action!" and as it started to role, Yoh had to remember where he was so he could continue with the song. Faust, and Joco were both dancing beside Yoh, as if worshiping him or something, and the Camara came around to face him. Yoh then leapt forward.

_**Who are you and what have I done for you to follow me all the way**_

_**For it only makes it that much sweeter**_

_**And I want to walk away with you,**_

_**Like a criminal in the dead of night**_

_**And yet you won't even tell me your name**_

_**You've stolen my heart**_

"Cut!"

The scene was then repeated. "Alright, Let's get you to jump." A few jump test were made, and Hao was asked to step in as well. Re-winding the song once more, Yoh

Yoh Spun, jumped towards the rocks and ran towards the forest, readily followed by a smaller camera to follow his path were he stops by some rocks. He was also followed by Hao, whom was also followed by Camera's afterwards.

"Cut,"

The final shot was that of the sun setting and the darkness descending over the sky.

Yoh and Hao were done with their parts for the day, but Tokegero would not leave with a final shot of Faust and Joco singing the chorus, much like Ren and Horo had done.

**_Hey, tell me your name_**

**_Allow me to make myself part of your day_**

**_Let me be the one that makes you smile_**

**_And smile and create_**

**_A legacy that forever would be burn into my soul_**

**_And makes you sing and dance, so come and sing and dance_**

The scene was then changed a little, as it showed Faust walking, and he seemed to be needing to reach a destination. That led to a few beauty shots of Eliza whom was sitting in a rock, and then a close up on a red rose.

_**We'll watch the days wash away**_

_**Together forever orange and purple we'll watch the night settle in black**_

The moon looked big, and the silhouette of Faust and Eliza showed beautiful as a final part of the song was placed in, sung by both Yoh and Hao.

_**And the stars are shinning far away,**_

_**They smile and light our way**_

_**The path I want to follow by your side,**_

_**Please, allow me to be part of your every day**_

_**I want to talk with you, share secrets, and I can assure you**_

_**That we'll forever keep walking this path, our way**_

"Cut, that's a wrap" Tokegero called. "That scene will be reshot tomorrow!" he called, a grin on his face. "Thank you for all your hard work today everyone" Everyone sighed at that. Yoh felt like he needed to get out of his wet clothes.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Hao asked him as he wrapped his arms around his neck and shoulders, looking at his now blushing twin. Yoh could feel Hao's hot breath on his ear, as well as feel how aroused he was as Hao purposely pushed his little surprise to Yoh's ass.

"Hao, quit it. Not here" Yoh hissed at him, trying to get away.

"Nuh-huh, my precious brother, you have been hiding from me all day, I'm not going to let you get away right now. " Hao smirked as he pressed his lips softly to Yoh's ear, "I'm hungry for you" Yoh flushed an even redder color. Hao pulled back and grabbed his hand, to lead him somewhere else away from everyone else.

"Yoh!" Manta called, but was being held back by Opacho whom had been ordered by Hao to not let him come near Yoh. It was mostly because lately the small boy had been cutting in his fun with his twin, and he was tired of it.

By this time, the air around them had started to cool down and Ren did not mind it, but now Horo was a very, very happy Ainu.

* * *

Hello out there my shaman king fans :) I know took me long enough to update, but it's hard to come up with lyrics specially original lyrics. I hope i didn't copy anyone Well im in a hurry so enjoy and mind the spelling errors and grammatical mistakes, im always falling into those that i am hopeless;


End file.
